Bleed My Heart Out
by Tvdlover87654
Summary: Madoline Salvatore was a teenager, nothing more, nothing less. That is until she gets dragged away by a certain original. Now she's back to the town where it all began: Mystic Falls. Her past has an easy way of catching up to her, but will it be for the better or the worst? Kol/OC Rating may go up in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC.**

**1897**

Kol grimaced as he stepped into yet again another puddle of mud, his nose wrinkling as he shook his foot to loosen it off. He had escaped from his older brother who thought that he could control him and the rest of his siblings. As if! He was Kol for crying out loud! Nobody controlled him, and it certainly wouldn't be his family. Through much threatening and fights that turned into brawls, he had caught the first ship out of London, which they were residing at during the time, making his way towards the Americas. Out of curiosity he had returned to the land in which his old home was at, his thoughts wandering back to the past when it wasn't so complicated. The town had a recent vampire extermination, all of them supposedly burning in a church. He didn't plan to stay here for long; his brother would for sure catch up to him in time. As he continued through the woods, he heard the sound of two heartbeats beating, his heightened eyesight picking up on two people, one a boy and the other a young girl. A grin made its way on his lips; maybe he could indulge in a few before he made his way out of here. But then again there would for sure be a trail behind him, making it easier for his brother to locate him. But what if there was no trail, he thought. This was going to be fun.

* * *

The tall trees of the Virginia forest blocked out the strong sun rays, casting long dark shadows on the forest floor. The leaves crunched under the steps of two figures, a petite blonde teen and a sandy colored hair boy as they walked through the woods, inspecting the wildlife of the inhabited place. Their father had just bought the large piece of land near the outskirts of town, his mind set on making of it a lodging mill.

"Do you think that buying these acres was a good idea?" the girl asked, looking towards her older brother who made his way over a damp log.

"I do hope so. It would have been a waste of money for father if it did fail." The older boy responded.

"But Zachariah, did he not think of his old age? What if he is too weak to carry out the plans of such a troublesome job?"

"We can only hope that he has the strength to. Besides, if anything does happen to him, he clearly said that he would pass it down to me," he replied proudly.

"You?" her laughter filled the air, her brother turning to narrow his eyes at her. "You're barely nineteen years of age," she giggled.

"And what does that make of you?" he snapped.

"Obviously I am not the one being handed down such a horrid job," she shrugged as she picked up the skirts of her dress, stepping over the fallen tree.

"This horrid job will be the reason that you have food on the dinner table along with clothes to wear," he shot back as they both continued into the forest.

"I understand that, but why a lodging mill? Out of all things you can think of father, why this?" she huffed out to no one in particular.

"The town of Mystic Falls has become more and more modernized. Imagine the possibilities we could create,"

"Keyword being could," she added. "Am I the only one feeling skeptical about it?" she raised an eyebrow, her brother turning to her, his gaze hard.

"Madoline, if you are to keep scrutinizing fathers thoughts, I recommend you return to the carriage and continue you're complaining there. Father has made up his mind and we all know how stubborn he is when he has his mind set."

"Fine," she huffed out. "I'm going back to the carriage."

"Good riddance," he muttered, his sister narrowing her eyes at him.

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!" he called out as he continued deeper into the woods. Madoline let out a huff as she turned around, following the direction of where they had just come from. After a few more minutes of walking, she started becoming weary as to the fact that she could not find the main path. The sun had started to lower, the woods becoming a tad darker making the hairs on her neck stand at the thought of the creatures that prowled the night, stories told to her by her father. Suddenly she heard leaves crunching, her head whirling behind her from the direction of the noise.

"Hello?" she whispered out, her blue eyes scanning the area. "Zach, is that you?" She gulped before she continued on walking, this time her pace quickening a bit. The bushes around her started to ruffle, making her gasp as she broke into a sprint, picking up the skirts of her dress. Her breathing was heavy and heartbeat pounding into her ears as she didn't stop once, relief washing over her as she saw the outskirts of the woods, the carriage only yards away. She was about to leave the dark woods but suddenly she was dragged back, her head hitting the hard dirt floor as a scream left her lips. She looked up to see brown orbs staring into her blue ones, a menacing smirk plastered onto the face of the man on top of her.

"Get off of me-"she screamed but he quickly cupped her mouth, silencing her. She thrashed under his hold, but with strength she didn't think a man could have, he had both of her hands pinned over her head, her eyes widening as tears brimmed her eyesight.

"Ah ah ah," the man tsked. "No need to scream darling. It'll get you nowhere," his British accent purred into her ear, her chest heaving. "Now if I remove my hand, promise not to scream?" he tilted his head at her, talking to her in almost a childish way, as if this was funny.

"Please," she whimpered. "Please don't-"she managed to choke out as he loosened his hold on her.

"Don't what? What do you think I have in mind?" he smirked menacingly, enjoying the look of pure terror on her face.

"Maddie?" a voice called out, making both of their heads snap towards the sound of her brother. She opened her mouth to speak but he quickly slammed his hand back down on her mouth.

"Now I wouldn't want anyone finding out I'm back in this wrenched town, would I? But maybe you'll be of some help keeping me occupied," before she could figure out what he meant, she was picked up and in the speed of light, they were gone, leaves rustling from where they had both been laying.

"Maddie?" Zachariah called out, looking around. "Where could she have gone?" he scratched the back of his head as he continued to search for his little sister, not knowing she was under the possession of one of the darkest and dangerous creatures of the night now.

* * *

With a thud, Madoline fell to the ground, her stomach lurching at the speed that… man… was going, he ignoring her cries and pleas. Looking around, she saw that she was in an abandoned house, taking in the old and cracked floorboards. Maybe that lodging mill would have benefited here. Looking up, she glanced at the brown haired abductor of hers, his hands on his hips as he tilted his head a bit, that smirk still on his lips.

"What is it you want from me?" her bottom lip trembled as she gazed into his orbs. He quickly pulled her up, she gasping as he whirled her around so her back was pressed into his chest, his hand clamped onto her waist to keep her in place. Madoline's breathing hitched as he moved her hair to the other side of her shoulder, his nose skimming against her neck as she took in deep labored breaths, petrified. The man was very strong, she would be a fool to fight back.

"Maybe it's the other way around," he whispered into her ear, she clenching her eyes shut as he pressed a kiss to her earlobe. "Maybe it's you who wants more…" he hummed as he left soft kisses down her neck, the veins around his eyes creeping as his fangs started to lengthen. The blonde's eyes shot open when she felt something sharp against her neck, quickly snapping her out of the almost blissful moment she had there as she ripped herself from his grip. She had never been touched like that, nor would she have expected it to be done by a man who had kidnapped her.

"No! What do you think you're doing? Just-" her words becoming stuck in her throat as she took in the animalistic grin on his face as his fangs peeked from underneath his lips. "Y-you're a-"

"A what?" he taunted, taking a step towards her as she automatically took two back. "Go on love, say it. I dare you," he purred.

"A demon," she whispered. If it were not for his heightened hearing he wouldn't have heard her. He let out a sigh as his face turned back to normal.

"They always say that," he shook his head. "Trust me; I am nowhere near a demon. Those foul souls really can mess a mind up." She gaped at him as if he was crazy, which he was as he attempted to lighten the mood up a bit. That went down the drain as his features hardened once again. "I, on the other hand, am just Kol. And from this point on, your biggest concern." He grinned as he took a few more steps towards, she silently cursing when her back hit the wall.

"Why me?" she breathed out.

"Pardon?" he cocked an eyebrow at her as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why me? Out of all the girls out there, why me? There is nothing special about me," she clenched her fists as his fingers ghosted over her cheek.

"On the contrary love, you're quiet special. Which is why," he made contact with her eyes, his pupils dilating, "You'll find pleasure in this and won't be afraid of me,"

"I won't be afraid," she muttered absent mindedly. He grinned as he pushed her hair to the other side of her shoulder, letting his fangs lengthen before sinking them into her neck, his hands wrapping around her waist and pushing her body flushed against his. Madoline let out a moan, her eyes fluttering as the pain soon turned into an amazing sensation, leaving her body to tingle. After a couple of more minutes, he reluctantly removed his mouth off of her neck, supporting her body with one arm around her waist. She was leaning on to him, the loss of her blood making her feel woozy and dizzy. He leaned down, allowing his bloody lips to brush against her delicate and smaller ones.

"We're going to have so much fun together love," He grinned before crushing her lips against his, a gasp leaving the teen's mouth before she returned it just as eagerly.

From this point on, Kol knew it would be fun and games for them two. As a toy or a bloodbag, this teen was quite something and he wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

Or so he thought.

**A/N: So here's yet again another fic ;) I've come to love that delicious piece of Original, maybe because he reminds me of Damon? Idk but this thought has been swimming in my mind for a while. Thought it would be fun to also add Jeremy into the mess. Hope you enjoy! IF i get some good feedback I will for sure continue :)**

**BTW banner for the story is on my Polyvore :) (link in profile)**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC Madoline Salvatore.**

**_New York City 1898_**

_"But Kol, do we have to move yet again?" Madoline whined from her seat on the large bed while Kol attempted to fix the collar of his shirt at the mirror._

_"What did I tell you about asking questions?" he narrowed his eyes at her through the mirror's reflection_

_"To never question your comings and goings," she muttered looking down to the blue stone ring on her left hand, twirling it. He had her posing as his wife here in the city to not raise suspicions. In the country side they didn't really need to worry about anything. "But I was hoping that we could explore the wonderful city. I heard the girls talking about the wonderful and exquisite dresses that come from here. I-I was hoping to buy one too," she whispered the final part shyly._

_"If its clothes you desire then don't be shy." he turned to look at her. "Besides, the material made here is much too fragile and dull. Wait till you see the fine works that Europe has to offer."_

_"Really?" Her face lit up as she skipped towards him, looking up into his chocolate orbs. His eyes on the other hand made their way to the two fresh bite marks on her neck, his hands brushing the strands of her loose hair that was tucked into a bun away to see the wounds clearly._

_"Mhmm, now be a dear and help button this up. These buttons are much too nasty." He motioned to his unbuttoned shirt. She nodded, her fingers working on the buttons, quickly finishing them all up and adjusting his collar. When she was finished, she let her hands slide to his chest, slowly roaming as she smoothed the fabric of his vest. Kol watched her in curious eyes as she peered up at him through her long natural lashes, a blush rising on her cheeks at the way he was looking at her._

_His hands snaked around her waist, quickly spinning her with a gasp so that her back was pressed to his chest. His head ducked down to her neck, pressing light kisses to her wounds that made her breath hitch at the slight pain and pleasure that he could bring to her. "You smell divine," he hummed against her neck, his nose pressed against the bite marks. Her hand made its way to the back of his neck, supporting herself as he continued to press butterfly kisses up and down her jaw, nibbling at her earlobe as her eyes fluttered a bit._

_A gasp left her lips when she felt his fangs slide into her neck, biting her lip to muffle the cry she dearly wanted to let out. Overtime she had learned not to struggle when he was feeding off of her; it would just anger him and she would hate to see that. After a few more minutes of feeding, he pulled back, breathing out in satisfaction. Madoline let out a whimper as she felt her legs cave in from under her from the blood loss but his hand that was wrapped around her waist was able to hold her up._

_"Oh dear, it looks like we've taken a bit too much now have we," he tilted his head, seeing the dazed look on the blonde's face._

_"I um, I'm fine," she hiccuped taking a step out of his embrace but that turned out to be a bad idea since she collapsed onto the floor._

_"Normally I wouldn't do this but for now…" he mused, crouching down to her level as he lifted her head and placed it in his lap. He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, letting his fangs lengthen before biting into his wrist, letting the blood ooze. He placed it against her mouth, tilting her head up at an angle to let the metallic liquid flow down with ease. After a few moments she started to respond, one of her hands moving to cup his wrist as she swallowed the blood eagerly._

_The blood of an original was a rare thing, since they were the first ever vampires it had a different taste to it then normal vampires did. That and more side effects. He pulled his hand back, she letting out a ragged breath as she shakingly got up. Her insides felt like they were on fire but in a good way, if that was even possible. Her eyes flinched at the suns rays that seeped in through the curtains. They were so bright. Everything was so bright. It was as if she was seeing things from a whole new perspective. Kol watched in amusement as she took in her surroundings before she burst into giggles. Her body shook in laughter, her hands attempting to muffle her giggles but it was no use. It was as if she was being tickled all over by many hands, never stopping or ceasing. She threw her head back on the floor, sprawling herself on the hardwood as her hands roamed her body, the laughs never stopping._

_After many minutes of laughing she closed her eyes, running a hand through her now messy blonde hair as her chest heaved up and down, the pain in her abdomen getting worse from all the laughing. She looked up at the older vampire who was now seated on the bed, an amused grin on his face. She shakingly got up, a huge grin plastered on her face as she stood in front of him._

_"Do you feel that?" she whispered, her fingertips dancing on his cheek bones. He seemed so different… much more beautiful… even more desirable._

_"No I don't. Mind explaining it to me love?" he asked, pulling her into his lap, a fit of giggles leaving her lips at the touch of his hands._

_"It feels amazing," she whispered, her voice soft as she sat up in his hold so she was straddling him, both her legs on either side of his hips. Her night gown had ridden up, revealing her creamy soft legs as her hands slung lazily around his shoulders. Kol raised his eyebrows at her open behavior now. The months that she had been with him he would feed from her, kiss her... many other things that you could imagine. Surprisingly he didn't have to compel her for these affections; she wanted them just as badly as he did, which delighted Kol immensely He couldn't deny the attraction that was between them, but for Kol it was just for pleasure. Even if Madoline did have 'feelings' for him, he wouldn't really care. Humans were there for his amusement, he didn't plan on loving or ever falling in love with one._

_"It's… it's like when you bite me, but without the pain. Your heart is pumping, all senses high and just so much pleasure," she continued on, her fingers playing with the strands of hair at the back of his neck. "It's euphoric… it's just phenomenal. As if I'm on top of the world. Something just beyond this world." She continued on, closing her eyes in pleasure to capture the feeling. "Do you understand what I'm saying," she murmured, opening her crystal blue eyes to gaze into his, which were now clouded with something more. Lust._

_"Oh trust me my dear," he purred into her ear, allowing a shiver to surge through her entire body. "I understand very well," he grinned as his hands slowly made their way from her waist to her chest, a moan leaving her lips at his touch. To say that Kol was turned on was an understatement. He was ready to take her right there on the spot._

_"It's so hot. Why does it feel so hot?" she breathed out, tugging on her night gown, wishing that it was off of her and on the ground._

_"Trust me love, you're going to be feeling more then just hot now," he grinned as his hands slid down to her thighs, rubbing them up and down._

_"Why is it that I want to kiss you?" she tilted her head curiously as her fingers started to trace his jaw. "I just, I really want to kiss you. Like bad," she bit her lip seductively as her hands traced down to his neck and collarbone._

_"Do you now?" he smirked as his hands went to her behind, pulling her closer to him so her chest was pressed to his._

_"Mmhmm," she breathed out, using his shoulders to slightly pull herself up so she was slightly hovering over him. Her breathing was heavy now as her pouty lips brushed against his._

_"Well then we mustn't keep you waiting," In a blur, she was pinned to the bed, his lips crashing down onto hers. His talented lips were magical, making her entire body ignite into a state of pure bliss and desire, as if her body wasn't feeling enough from the blood earlier. His hands roamed her entire body, a moan escaping her lips when it clamped onto her breast through the material of her nightgown. He took that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, leaving no place unexplored. Her hands raked through his soft brown hair, scratching at his scalp and tugging him closer to her. Both of their tongues got tangled with each other, fighting for dominance. He without any doubt won. His mouth left hers much to her annoyance to leave kisses down her jaw line, a gasp leaving her lips when he bit down on her collarbone with his blunt teeth. Just as his hands were about to rip the fabric of her gown off, there was a knock at the door downstairs making his head snap up in annoyance. He quickly got up, fixing his devilished look and heading towards the door, but he quickly came back into the room._

_"Stay here, ok?"_

_She nodded, panting deeply as her eyes were transfixed on the ceiling, the sound of his footsteps quickly trudging down the stairs. She sat up from her spot, that high feeling a bit gone now but that craving for more sexual desire still lingered through her. She stood up, walking towards the mirror, a frown on her lips to see the bite marks gone, only a bit of dried blood left in place. Was it strange for her to miss them? She had grown accustomed to the bites so now for her to actually be able to move her neck without the pain made her only ache for them more. She liked the pain, as messed up as that sounded. Her hands massaged the smooth skin of her neck when there was a thud downstairs, making her jump in her spot. She bit her lip, what if something had happened to him? Grabbing her coat near the window, she quickly slipped it on along with her shoes as she quietly made her way down the steps of the small house that they had been staying in. As she reached the bottom, she peered around the corner only to come face to face with a sight that made her blood run cold._

_There was Kol, lying on the ground, his skin an ashy grey as the veins in his body were protruding with an old dagger sticking out of his heart. A sob escaped her lips, her hand flying to her mouth as tears brimmed her eyes. The curly blonde haired man that was standing over Kol turned towards her. In a blink he quickly sped towards her. Before she had anytime to run or do anything, he grabbed her head with both of his hands, the last thing Madoline hearing before the darkness consumed her was a loud sickening snap._

* * *

_**Mystic Falls 2010**_

The leaves crunched under the step of the lonesome figure walking through Mystic Falls Cemetery. It was a summer night, the air a bit humid from the falls but neverless it was nice. She had grown accustomed to the path, having visiting the place numerous times over the century. A sad smile graced her lips when she finally found the grave, crouching down to remove the dried leaves and dirt that piled up onto it. Blinking away the tears, she let the single rose rest over her brother's tombstone.

_Zackariah Salvatore_

It had become a tradition for her to visit him every once in a while, every 1 or 2 decades. Over the years it had been lonely for her, no one by her side. Sitting down so her back was resting against the marble stone, she unzipped her little bag, pulling out her journal and pen. This was the best friend that she could ever have. Whenever she felt depressed or lonely or bored, she would write down her feelings, her adventures, everything. As the years passed by, so did the amount of journals. Whenever she was done with a journal, she would save it, until they piled up and she would have to storm them in the hidden contraption of the basement of the boarding house. She hadn't gotten to live in the place, since it was built about 20 years after her so called "death". Since she was a vampire, she couldn't enter the house without invitation, and in all honestly she didn't want to be caught by anyone. Her arrivals and departures to this town were kept secret, something that no one knew or heard of. But how was she able to get into the basement? Well when the boarding house was first built, there was a side door from the back that led inside. Since the basement was built seperately at the time from the actual house, it was two different properties. Meaning that she could enter it without invitation.

After she had written into her journal, till the point that the entire book was completely filled, she closed it with a sigh as she slipped it back into her bag. Resting her head back, she stared at the night sky, a smile gracing her lips when she saw a shooting star. Closing her eyes, she wished for change. Change that maybe, she would find someone in her life. As much as being alone had its perks, she missed attention. She missed being able to spend her time with someone. Even though she had been compelled all that time ago, atleast she felt wanted. In the weirdest way.

She shook her head as she thought back to him. No, she wasn't going to get herself worked up over him. Not anymore that is.

Standing up, she dusted herself off, sending one last glance towards the grave before walking off into the dark night. Her mind wandered to how the Salvatore family must have grown now. Picking up her steps, she quickly hurried to the path that led to the boarding house. Maybe she could get invited in once and finally? As she sped towards the familiar path, she slowed down when she saw the line up of cars that was starting to get longer and longer as they were parked off to the dirt path's side. Her eyebrows furrowed when she the sound of music blaring started to get louder and louder until she finally stood infront of the crammed house, jaw open.

"What the fuck?"

**A/N: Hey guys! Big big thank you to all of you that took the time to read, follow, favorite and review! It means alot. I made a mistake in the first chapter, where I wrote lodging mill its supposed to be logging mill. My apologies for that! Just wanted to thank Riana Salvatore for her amazing ideas and support. She helped me come up with this so it would be great if you guys checked out her stories! So we got a flashback here with dashing younger Original Kol, but sadly he was daggered ;( Oh and about the vampire blood, if you've guys seen True Blood, the blood of a vampire, or V is kind of like a drug. A sex drug. It'll make you go all horny and everything but I didn't make her a sex animal here since, well it's my story. Anyways I'm progressing on into the tv series, but that doesn't mean there won't be more past revealed. Trust me, there's alot more flashbacks to go through! Hope you guys enjoyed this for now and hopefully another update will be out soon. Of course when there's more feedback.**

**^^Modern time is during the ep. "The Birthday", season 3 first episode. Its the party scene.^^**

**Please don't forget to review and it would be great if you checked out the banner for this story on my Polyvore.**

**Thanks lovelies :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's.**

There were beer bottles everywhere. Teenagers filled the place, some just arriving and very few leaving. The place was packed, barely enough room for them to dance in, let alone walk. There was a passed out guy (already?) sprawled out on the threshold, some of his friends standing over him as they took pictures of him, laughing their asses off like the drunken messes they were.

"You just going to stand there or you gonna join the party?" One boy who noticed Madoline remarked.

"Oh um no, I was uh… just...," she scratched the back of her head, not really knowing what to say.

"Nonsense, come on!" One of his friends insisted as he slung an arm around her and led her towards the door.

"No really I can't," she stopped in her tracks. She didn't want them to see her get squished by an invisible force against the house.

"Come on!" he caught her off guard by pushing her in, she stumbling over the drunken boy on the floor.

"What the hell?" she muttered; expecting to come face to face with a barrier but there wasn't any.

"Now what can we get for you tonight?" the same boy who had pushed her in asked.

"No thanks, not that much of a drinker," she shook her head, her eyes wandering around the house and many decorations. It had a gothic look to it but it was nice never less.

"That's what everyone says before they're running around naked," he winked, making her cock an eyebrow at him. "Ok maybe that wasn't the best motivator but you know what I mean,"

"Brad just leave the girl alone. We have to drop Chad off at the car," one of his friends motioned to the passed out guy. He waved him off as he turned back to her.

"Thanks for the offer, but it'd be great if you got your sweaty hands off of me," she shrugged his hand that was on her shoulder off.

"Oh come on, I bet you'll be desperately crying out for them later on," he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"You really don't understand the word no, do you? Just leave me alone," she snapped walking off but he quickly grabbed on to her wrist. She immediately panicked, her eyes widening but it quickly washed away as anger boiled through her, she peeling his hand off. "Don't touch me," she growled as she sent him to the ground with a push, some heads turning towards them and several "ooooo's" coming from his group. She quickly spun on her heel, getting lost into the crowd as she walked through the entire house. The place was chaotic but still amazing. A smile graced her lips as she walked through the large parlor, the kitchen, everywhere. She was happy and excited. Now if only she could meet the owner. Or whoever was in charge of the place since no name was signed on. Walking into the humongous library of the house she saw two boys seated at the couch sharing a joint. One had brown hair and the other was a blonde with blue eyes. Taking a deep breath, though ignoring the smell of the smoke, she walked up to both of them.

"Um hi, don't want to bother you guys or anything but do you know who owns the place?"

"Damon does," the brown haired boy replied.

"Damon?" she asked confused, that name seemed a tad familiar.

"Yeah Damon Salvatore," the blonde guy responded.

"Oh alright thanks. I'm Maddie by the way," she smiled.

"I'm Jeremy,"

"And I'm Matt. You're new right?"

"Oh just passing by to see some family. Not for long," she shook her head. It really wasn't a lie.

"Well I hope you're having fun. Want a hit?" Matt offered her the joint, resulting in Jeremy hitting him in a scolding way.

"What?" Matt shrugged innocently.

"You don't just offer people weed," Jeremy hissed before turning to Maddie. "Sorry about him,"

"its ok," she laughed it off. "Maybe another time. Thanks again," she nodded before walking off, getting lost once again through the crowd. After asking people around where 'Damon' was, she finally stumbled into the back yard of the boarding house, which had a patio that led towards the grassy area. Sitting there was a sandy haired man along with a raven hair man, both on the ledge enjoying their drinks. Madoline's mouth hung open when she recognized one of the guys. It wasn't a 'hey I bumped into you at the store last week' kind of recognition, but more of a 'hey you were at my brothers funeral a century ago' kind. If this was the guy that supposedly was the owner of the house, that meant he was a vampire, a vampire that was much older than her. He could even be her ancestor. She didn't know much about her father's side of the family, only that he was a bastard child, the result of her grandfather screwing her grandmother, a handmaid. She supposedly had two uncles on her father's side, though they had died in battle. Gulping, she swallowed down her fear and approached the two.

"Hi um you don't happen to be Damon?"

"That's me," he nodded proudly, looking towards his friend, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"Salvatore? Your last name is Salvatore right?" She creased her eyebrows.

"Well this is the Salvatore boarding house. Who might you be?" Damon asked.

"Maddie. I'm Maddie. Um can I talk to you privately?"

"Sorry girl but I'm not Interested in anything at the time," Alaric attempted to cover his laugh with a cough.

"What? No no no. I actually wanted to talk to you about the house,"

"It's not up for sale little girl," he scoffed, looking away. Madoline fumed at this.

"Little?" She scoffed. "A little girl wouldn't be able to point a vampire out from a crowd of pathetic humans," both men's eyes widened at this, exchanging looks.

"What do you know?" Damon hissed, standing up. Her 5'3 figure really had its downs as she looked up at him.

"What I know is that we should talk," she responded, motioning to the backyard where they could privately. He exchanged looks with the history teacher, who only shrugged in return. "Look I'm not going to kill you," she remarked as she made her way to the grassy area.

* * *

"So you're telling me that now I'm magically an uncle. Again," Damon quirked an eyebrow as he and the blonde walked around the garden, his hands were stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. She had explained to him her story.

"Well the fact that there were more Salvatore's after you, yeah I guess," she shrugged. "Don't you have a brother also? Or had?" Damon's face scrunched up at that, remembering the events that happened before the summer with Klaus.

"He's…. gone. For now. I don't really know when I'll see him. Could be decades or centuries."

"But at least he's alive. I had to watch my family be lowered into the ground," she scratched the back of her head, recalling the memory.

"Yeah, Zachariah Salvatore was your brother right?"

"Mhmm," she nodded, taking a seat on a bench, he also sitting down besides her.

"How did you get into this mess in the first place?"

"What mess?" She looked up at him

"Into being a vampire?"

"Oh that," she chuckled dryly, fiddling with the strap of her bag. "I was taken away from my family one day when wandering in the forest. My kidnapper was a vampire on the run and I guess he wanted company," she shrugged, looking past her towards the house.

"How'd you die?"

"Neck snapped. Whoever he was running from caught up to him," she shrugged, sadness passing through her as she remembered the memory.

"Oh," Damon nodded, taking in the information.

"So is there a reason why I didn't need an invitation when entering the house? Aren't there any living people living here?"

"Nope. All dead,"

"Dead?" She raised an eyebrow. "Last time I visited there were more living members. Though Joseph was already dead."

"There was only one living nephew left, Zach, but he died."

"Oh," Madoline nodded, gazing down at the ground as a silence passed them, the music playing in the background from the party.

"Well it was nice talking to you Damon. I'm glad I got the opportunity to meet you and hopefully you see your brother soon," she smiled softly as she got up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, standing up also.

"Oh I don't really stay long when I visit this town. Mostly a night and then I'm gone. Whatever place that catches my eye I'll reside in until it's time to pack my bags once again."

"So you've been living alone all this time? Like with no other humans, vampires… anything?"

"Yeah I guess," she shrugged. "I'm not the most social in the family. I'm still surprised by the fact that I had the strength to even confront you,"

"Why don't you stay here?" He offered, making the blondes' eyes widen.

"Oh no please I couldn't. It would be too much of a burden-"

"Nonsense," he cut her off. "We're family, and honestly I'm feeling quite good today, which isn't really something that happens very often. Pick a room."

"You'd really do that?" she whispered. "For me?"

"Yeah sure," Damon shrugged.

"Thank you," she squealed, taking him by surprise as she jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Oof... Uh hey kid I didn't really sign up for this though," Damon said awkwardly, she blushing as she stepped away from him, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really happy," she jumped in her place. "You don't know how much this means to me,"

"No problem, why don't you enjoy the party for now,"

"Ok," she nodded gladly as they both made their way back to the house.

* * *

As the party went on, Madoline had met Alaric, which she was surprised to hear that he used to be the towns vampire hunter, now transformed into Damon's drinking buddy. He was also a history teacher at the high school in which he had convinced her into enrolling for the new school year. When she was turned into a vampire she was 18, though because of her short height it made her look much younger. She would be a senior for the 17th time again now; she had attended school in the past to not raise suspicions, though she didn't really enjoy it that much.

The party had died down completely now; supposedly the birthday girl had bailed before they even got to the cake. Madoline now found herself seated on the cold floor of the dark basement, a pile of journals surrounded around her. She hummed a lullaby under her breath, something she picked up after him during their time together. Skimming through the books, she started to organize them by date together. The place was peaceful, the music and the chattering of the teenagers finally gone giving her some relaxation. Her ears perked up at the sound of furniture being destroyed, she quickly disposing the journals in the hidden contraption, locking it before quickly speeding up to the sound of the racket, stopping at the top of the third floor stairs to see that Damon had completely devilished a room apart. He was panting; the anger on his face could be seen from a mile away. Not wanting to anger him more then he already was, she quickly made her way downstairs, grabbing her shoulder bag and jacket that she had discarded in the library and making her way outside. She could tell that he needed some time to himself, that or he had issues. Sweeping her bangs out of her eyes, she walked all the way to the cemetery where she had kept her car parked at from earlier. Sliding in, she let the car roar to life as she drove further into town, finding herself a hotel in the town square. She would stay there until she made her mind as to where to go next.

**A/N This was more of a filler chap, I just needed to end this episode so I can progress more into the story. Damon seemed a bit OOC here right? I feel like he did but oh well I just need to continue on. Thanks to everyone that reviewed followed/favorited! It means alot and hopefully another chapter will be out soon. Big thanks to Riana Salvatore for helping me with the story and the Salvatore Winchester for making me a banner on polyvore (her id is aj-lee-332)**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't all that it lived up to be but the next ones will be better, promise :)**

**Check out my polyvore (link is in profile) for Maddie's outfit for today and for a banner I created also. Other then that have a good day/night :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's.**

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Madoline swung her legs out of bed, stretching her sore muscles. The alarm clock besides her on the nightstand read 10:26 a.m, she letting out a yawn as she walked to the corner of the medium sized room, rummaging through her bag. She opted to wear a pair of high waisted shorts along with a floral top, topping it off with a few accessories and her usual brown leathered shoulder bag. She grabbed her daylight ring from where she had placed it last night on the bathroom sink, sliding it on her fingers. Putting her blonde wavy hair up in a ponytail, she locked the room behind her, skipping down the steps as she passed the old woman sitting up front, knitting needles in hand.

"Hi Mrs, Flowers," she cheerily greeted the elder woman, who looked up from her work and sent the teen a kind smile.

"Good morning dear, I hope you enjoyed your night. You did come in quite late,"

"I got a good sleep last night, the place you have here is really comfortable. You wouldn't happen to know of a place where I could get a bite to eat?" Maddie asked curiously.

"Oh yes, there's a restaurant near the park in the town center, it's called The Mystic Grill. As unoriginal the name is, the food is quite decent." The old woman noted.

"Thank you," she nodded at her before heading out the double doors, taking a deep breath of the fresh summer air.

She decided to walk rather then take her car, the weather seemed great and besides the Grill wasn't that far away. Entering the restaurant/bar, she was surprised by the buzz at such an early time, though she didn't blame the people since it was the only place to actually eat in this town.

She noticed Alaric, Damon's friend from yesterday sitting at the bar, pushing down her anxiousness and sliding onto the stool next to him.

"G'morning," she smiled at him, he sending her a smile.

"Maddie right?"

"Mhmm," she nodded, waving the bartender over.

"Aren't you a bit too young for a drink this early?" he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Please, I'm not that much of a drinker. I wanted to get a coffee,"

"Oh right sorry," he chuckled, she telling the bartender to get her a cup of Joe.

"It's ok," she shrugged, reaching over to grab the cream to add to her coffee.

"So how's Mystic Falls treating you? Hopefully Damon hasn't driven you completely mad yet," She grinned as she Mixed her coffee well with a straw.

"No offense or anything, being that he's your friend and all, but is he bipolar? I ran off scared last night, one moment he's all happy and next he's breaking furniture," Alarics eyes widened when she was about to take a sip from her coffee, grabbing it out of her hands. "Hey what-"

"Forgot to mention to you, the coffee here has vervain in it," Maddies eyes widened at that.

"Why would they put vervain in it?" she hissed. He sent her a look, she scrunching her nose as she realized why. "Out of all the drinks it had to be the coffee," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey at least I saved you from being outed to the council,"

"True," she mumbled, playing with her ring. "They still have that?"

"Oh yeah, trust me it's gotten worse now,"

"Damn." She hissed. "Is there anywhere else to get coffee or something around here?"

"You could try going to Betty's bakery. She's about 2 blocks away," Ric offered.

"Thanks Ric, see you soon," she sent him a smile before heading out the door.

* * *

Madoline had just exited the little bakery after finally having a cup of coffee when she heard the sound of tires screeching, looking up to see Damon in a baby blue car, the hood down.

"You up for some hiking?" He asked, sliding his aviators down a bit. Madoline raised an eyebrow, god this guy was so bipolar.

"Umm I don't really know-"

"It's a yes or no question, hurry up I don't have all day," he snapped.

"Um ok," she nodded, quickly sliding in next to him, lurching in her seat as Damon pressed on the gas.

"Could you slow down a bit," she asked, hands clenched onto the arm-rests and her eyes wide as the wind whipped through her face.

"What? Scared of a little speed?" He taunted, seeing the look on her face.

"Little? You're going 100 mph in a 30 mph speed zone!" she shrieked.

"It's not like anyone would notice us. Besides if we do get caught, it's nothing a little compulsion won't help," he shrugged.

"I don't care if we get caught or not. It's my safety and the cars safety I'm concerned about,"

"Awww you don't care about me," he pouted, feigning hurt.

"You'll heal," she shrugged, pulling out her sunglasses from her side bag.

"But so will you," he pointed out.

"But the car won't," she raised her eyebrows at him as she slid the sunglasses on.

"True," he mumbled, slowing down a bit as they hit the outskirts of town.

"So where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"The Smokies," he announced.

"Is there a particular reason why? I mean I'm sure that uncle/niece bonding doesn't require heading out to Tennessee."

"Well you see Goldie locks," she scrunched her nose up at the nickname. "My brother just so happens to be there, hunting down werewolves-"

"There are werewolves?! Cool," she said excitedly, though slumping down in her seat when she saw the look he gave her. "Sorry continue." She motioned him on.

"Anyways, hunting werewolves and his idiot girlfriend thinks that she can save him and get him back, even though he's long gone."

"Why would he be hunting down werewolves though?"

"That's a long story, preferably for another time-"

"It'll take us a few hours till we get there, we have time," she noted. Damon let out a sigh before explaining to her the mess they were in.

"And the reason why I think he's long gone is because he killed my girlfriend last night and he didn't seem to feel anything," Damon finished off. Madoline blinked, letting the information sink in.

"Wow," she breathed out, gazing at the road. "Talk about a story,"

"Yup, Mystic Falls is nowhere near ordinary,"

"Yeah that's an understatement. So is that why you trashed that room last night?" Damon turned to her, a hard gaze on his features. "Sorry, didn't mean to pry too deep. You said that Elena, Stefan's girlfriend is a doppelganger. So is there like another girl out there, pretending to be her?"

"She used to, now she's backen off. Her name is Katherine,"

"Katherine?" Madie asked surprised. He hummed in response. "Skinny chick, brown hair, brown eyes, olive like complexion?" Damon glanced at her surprised.

"Yeahhhh," he drawed out.

"I know her," she nodded.

"How do you know her?" he growled out. Maddie raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well it was around 19... 1901 I think," she scrunched up her nose. "No it was 1899," she nodded recalling the memory

"Just get on with it," Damon growled.

"Right so I was in New York City at the time..."

* * *

_**New York City 1899**_

_The dark puffs of smoke escaping from the side of the building made Madoline cough, wrapping the coat tighter against her body. Even though she was a vampire, she felt secure in the thin piece of clothing, even though it seemed a bit ragged. Since she had become a vampire, she had been alone, having to complete her transition on her own and without anyone's aid. Pushing her messy blonde hair out of her face, she continued walking down the dark street, rubbing her eyes wearily. Her heightened hearing picked up on the noises inside the apartments across the street, where many families had just finished their dinners or were tucking their children into bed. She longed for someone, or anyone to be able to show her affection. She would get looks from woman and men, gossiping about the lonesome widow residing alone at the end of the street. They had gotten used to seeing her with her "husband" at the time, but when he had stopped appearing completely people had thought that he either left her or passed away. They had also kept their distance from her, stories that she would lure men into the alley behind the apartments, some rumored to never exiting out of it._

_Feeling her stomach grumble a bit, she noticed a group of middle aged men smoking cigars at the corner of the street. Taking a deep breath, she continued walking, gazing her head down._

_One of the men noticed her, elbowing his friend and motioning to the group at the young blonde girl approaching them, smirks making their way on their features. She had wanted to lure one away to feed on, but her eyes widened when they all circled around her, gulping._

_"What's a little girl like you wondering around here?" One of the men teased, stepping up, she silently cursing when her back hit the wall. She gazed down on the ground, a bit terrified._

_"Aww what's wrong, cat got your tongue?"_

_"Bet that tongue of hers can do many things," One raised his eyebrows suggestively._

_"Don't tell me you're scared," another man teased seeing her trembling figure, her eyes widening when his large hand clamped down onto her wrist._

_"Let go," she growled lowly._

_"What's that?" a man taunted. "Speak up little girl,"_

_"Let go!" she growled, ripping her hand out of his grip, he stumbling back a bit._

_"Look at that, the little girl actually speaks. Let's see how she'll speak when we're done with her," Madoline quickly lashed out before they got their hands on her, pinning one of the men to the wall, her fangs bared._

_"I said let go," she growled. Suddenly she felt a piercing pain in her back, making her drop the man to the ground as she fell on her knees. She whimpered, seeing stakes in both of the men's hands, including the one that was lodged in her back._

_"Would you like to take the honor of killing this one?" One of the men told the guy that was previously pinned to the wall, he smirking as he pulled out a stake from his boot._

_"P-please don't," she pleaded, tears brimming in her eyesight as she panted, the pain of the stake being too much._

_"It's funny, usually it's us humans pleading to be spared. Glad that you now have seen how the tables have turned." Madoline closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face as he swung his hand up, about to lower it into her heart when she there was a sickening crack. The other two men didn't have time to react as a blur of brown hair lunged at them, snapping their necks instantly. The blonde opened her eyes to see a slender figure in front of her, gazing at her as she tilted her head at her._

_"Please," she whispered, motioning to the stake lodged into her back. The woman crouched down, yanking it out resulting in a gasp to leave the blonde's lips. Madoline shakingly stood up, using the wall for support. "Thank you," she breathed out, taking in the woman in front of her who sent her a nod before walking off. "No wait please don't leave," she cried out, hurrying off after her. "I don't know anything about this life, please," The woman stopped in her tracks, turning to her and narrowing her brown doe eyes at her._

_"I can see that," her melodic voice rung out. "If you had been smart you would have understood that those were hunters right there,"_

_"I swear I didn't know, I've been alone all this time. I can barely keep myself standing here."_

_"You need someone to teach you about being a vampire," the brunette tilted her head at her._

_"Please," Madoline whispered._

_"Come along," she motioned her, the blonde complying as she hurried after her with quick steps. "What's your name?"_

_"Madoline," she responded. "You?"_

_"Katherine. We're going to get along quite well," the brunette nodded as they continued._

* * *

"So basically Katherine became your vampire teacher?" Damon raised an eyebrow as they slowed down to a field.

"Yeah, she didn't stay for long though. A couple of months the most," Madoline shrugged as she got out of the car.

"Surprising that she actually does something that isn't for herself," Damon scowled as he followed after her.

"She was strict, sometimes uncaring but a good mentor never less," the blonde noted as they walked through the grassy plain.

"Then she just ditched you?"

"She said that she had to get going, even though we never stayed in one place for too long. She was being followed or something. I could never get her to fess up much about herself,"

"Yeah that's an understatement," he mumbled, stepping over a log.

"So where is Elena supposedly at now? I'm not going to want to scavenge through the entire Smokies, not in these shoes that is," she pointed out, glancing down at her flats.

"Ric said that they had just arrived at Sweet Creek,"

"What's that?"

"Obviously a creek," he stated, rolling his eyes making her scowl. "Now hurry up, we're gonna have to speed up to catch them."

"I can't run, I'll probably fall flat on my face."

"Well that's not really my problem is it? You're the one that came unprepared."

"Well obviously I didn't wake up this morning planning on hiking through the mountains with my long lost uncle, did I?" she shot back, stepping over a wet log but her foot got caught in a loose twig, resulting in her to fall to the ground with an oof. Damon glanced back at her with a smirk, lending her a hand which she annoyingly took, pulling herself up and dusting her body off.

"I did give you a choice," he pointed out as they continued walking.

"It was more of a 'come along with me or die' choice."

"Am I that threatening?" he teased.

"Yes," she agreed strongly.

"Good," he nodded. Madoline rolled her eyes as they kept on walking. Truth be told he was actually fun to talk with, minus his mood swings and cockiness.

"Ok now we're going to have to speed it up, we're almost there,"

"Fantastic," she muttered.

"Just follow me," with that he sped off, making her cuss as she ran after him, weaving through the trees and stray rocks. They finally stopped at the clearing where the river was, Damon using his super speed to send a girl flying in the air. Madoline caught her breath, eyes widening when the girl gasped for breath as she jumped from the freezing water, the exact image of Katherine. Damon did warn her about the looks, but she didn't think she would be the splitting image of her.

"DAMON!" Elena screeched at the raven head vampire who was leaning onto the tree branch. "How did you find us?" The brunette's eyes moved towards her history teacher, who awkwardly scratched the back of his head guilty. "You sold us out?" she exclaimed, she then noticing the blonde who was standing a few feet away. "Who's she?" Elena motioned to the girl that she hadn't seen before.

"That's not the most important thing right now Elena, how could you be this stupid to wander around here on a full moon?" Damon hissed as he got lower to the ledge. Madoline turned to the history teacher who was rummaging through his bag now.

"Is he always this controlling?"

"Trust me, you haven't seen Damon controlling," Ric chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hopefully I don't get to see that," she muttered, glancing back at Damon and Elena who were glaring heatedly at each, their bodies halfway merged into the river.

**A/N Hey guys, sorry if this was a sucky chapter. Not much to say but it would be great if you could review and check out Maddie's outfit for today, available on my profile. Okay I'm gonna go watch today's new episode, looking very forward to it and how Jeremy will stake those vamp's asses. Buh bye lovely readers :)**


	5. Chapter 5

After Elena had convinced Damon to continue the search for his brother, which took a lot of pleading and gazing into one another's soul, all four of them continued on their way in the Smokies, much to Maddie's displease. Currently Elena was questioning the blonde, still not believing that she was Damon's niece, as in not by generations like Zack was.

"But I thought the Salvatore family line died after Stefan and Damon's death?" Elena questioned more as they started walking up a dry hill.

"They did, but my grandpa, his father," Madoline jerked a thumb back to the raven head vampire who scrunched up his nose at his fathers mention, "got one of the maids pregnant and she had a baby boy. Baby boy grew, got married and ergo, I'm alive," the blonde responded with a shrug.

"So then where have you been all these years?" The brunette asked curiously.

"I sometimes visit, but yesterday just so happened to be a very special and personal date so I couldn't miss out on it. Though I had no clue he was still alive," she pointed at Damon.

"Are you going to stay for long?" Elena continued to ask

"I don't know. Maybe," the blonde shrugged, grimacing as she stepped into some mud. "Seriously Damon a warning before you dragged me along would have helped," She scowled as she wiped her shoes on a dry patch.

"Like I said, not my problem. Now come on, we need to get as much ground covered as we can before the sun sets," Damon ushered her, the blonde rolling her eyes as she caught up to them three.

"Doesn't she remind you a bit of Caroline," Elena noted, taking in the teen that was becoming very weary of where she was stepping now.

"She does," Alaric agreed.

"Great now we have another Barbie running around. As if Mystic Falls couldn't handle the original one," Damon rolled his eyes as he led the group into the trees once again.

"Hey I'm not that preppy," Maddie disagreed.

"Didn't say you were," Damon noted as he pushed a branch away for everyone to pass by, letting it snap back right when Maddie walked though, resulting in it to whack her in the face.

"What was that for?" Maddie cried out, holding her face as she glared daggers at her uncle. He only chuckled in response as they continued walking, Ric shaking his head at their banter.

"You were hoping for some uncle/niece bonding," Damon shrugged.

"I never asked for it. You practically dragged me here. It's surprising that you're the oldest one here," she snapped.

"That and most lovable," Damon added, making Elena snort. Madoline could have sworn sadness flashed through those eyes of his but as soon as it came it vanished. "You need some help over there," he asked Elena, who was panting a bit from the walking, not to mention the backpack she had loaded on her back.

"Nope I'm good." She shook her head.

"You sure? It looks like you've just jogged a mile." Madoline raised an eyebrow at her as they came across another clearing and surprise surprise; it was another hill, the brunette letting out a groan.

"It's just this bag is weighing me down. Though I know how to fix that..." Elena grinned as she quickly disposed of it and threw it at Damon, who looked taken back.

"Hey I never sighed up for this," he scowled

"You were the one asking for help," Maddie pointed out, a smile on her lips.

"Not the help I was hoping for," he muttered under his breath, though the blonde heard that.

"God you guys are like a bunch of 12 year olds," Ric shook his head.

"Hey Alaric is that bag getting heavy for you? Damon wouldn't mind holding it," Maddie offered, the raven head vampire sending her a glare.

"Now that you mention it..." The history teacher mused as he slipped the bag off his shoulders and threw it at his drinking buddy who scowled in return.

"What am I? Your guys' bellboy?"

"Sorry we don't do tips," Maddie teased, the other two laughing as they continued hiking up the side of the hill.

Unknown to them was Stefan who was watching from the side.

* * *

"I think we got only a mile left," Alaric informed the group; the sun had lowered now, casting a pinkish like haze in the usual blue sky.

"Well the sun is about to set," Damon mused, looking out as he had both bags slung over his shoulder.

"Thanks Captain obvious, we really couldn't see that," Maddie rolled her eyes, the older vampire sending her a glare as Elena giggled.

"I'm just saying," he defended himself.

"The moon doesn't reach it's apex for a while; we have time." As they continued walking, everyone grew weary as they heard footsteps. Alaric pulled out his crossbow, his eyes scanning around the place. Everyone's head turned towards the sound of a twig snapping, a man emerging from the bushes. His hair was completely devilished, his clothes tattered and soaked with blood; not to mention the it leaking from his eyes.

"Stay where you are," Alaric warned, holding his weapon closely. The dazed man came to a stop, his eyes landing on Madoline where they narrowed a bit.

"Vampire," he growled before lunging at her, Damon quickly speeding in front of her as he pushed him away, their hands locked around each others throat. The man took the upper lead as he pinned Damon to a tree, his fangs snapping. Alaric took that time to shoot a stake at the mans back, but when it had no effect Elena quickly grabbed a grenade from the discarded bags and called at Damon to take it. He quickly grabbed it as he held the man back, allowing the wolfsbane grenade to burst into his face, making the man drop to the ground in agony as the liquid burned his face. Damon took that opportunity to knee him in the face, affectingly blacking him out. Madoline could only watch with wide eyes; she didn't know what to say or do at the moment.  
"Let me guess? Hybrid?" Alaric cocked an eyebrow, Damon sending him a look that silently confirmed it.

* * *

"These ropes aren't going to hold him much longer. What else do you have?" Damon asked as he and Madoline held the hybrid that was wrapped to the tree in place, much to her displease.

"Ric, here take these," Elena instructed as she vervained more ropes, Damon reaching to take them only to hiss as he quickly cradled his hand from the burn, the blonde letting out a giggle even though it was no time for fun. "I said Ric " Elena shrugged in response to the look Damon was giving her. The history teacher quickly went to rope the hybrid, Madoline stepping away to give him space.

"That's the end of the vervain and ropes. It's probably not going to hold him for much. I don't think we're going to make it to the ridge before the full moon." Ric huffed out.

"If we can get him to talk, then we don't have to," Elena nodded as she took some steps towards the bleeding man, crouching down a bit to his slumped level. She was about to cup his cheek when he let out a shuddered gasp, breathing in for air, everyone quickly stepping back. Suddenly his head snapped to side with a snap, all 4 gasping as his bones started to break right in front of them.

"Is he turning?" Damon exclaimed.

"The sun is still out!" Madoline turned to them in confusion.

"It's impossible." Elena shook her head.

"Yeah well tell him that," Alaric scoffed, motioning to the hybrid that was screaming and thrashing about. Damon quickly went to hold him by his sides, steadying him, but he only got more hysterical.

"There aren't supposed to be any werewolves out here until the moon's full," Elena gritted.

"The ropes aren't going to be able to hold him for long," Madoline noted as the hybrid continued to snap and snarl.

"Damon we've got to get out of here!" Elena screamed. When he didn't budge from his spot, Madoline tugged on his shoulder, his icy blue eyes connecting with her similar blue eyes.

"We need to get out of here. _Now_," she emphasized the last word, he letting out a sigh as he let go of the man and they all started to run.

* * *

The moon was shining brightly, the darkness casting over the entire woods as the four continued to run. Elena tripped over a tree root, resulting in her to fall to the ground with an oof. Everyone turned only to have their blood run cold at the sight in front of them.

"Elena don't move," Damon whispered, the brunette peering up from her long hair, only to gasp as she came face to face with a wolf. It growled slightly, about to attack when Damon pulled its attention towards him. "Here doggie, doggie." He teased before running of at supernatural speed, the wolf behind his trail.

"Come on, let's keep moving," Maddie helped Elena up, but she only waved her off.

"We can't leave Damon," she shook her head, scared for the older vampire.

"He can handle himself. Now let's move," Ric attempted to drag her but she stood firmly in her spot.

"No if he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here," She shook her head, guilt washing over her as she watched in the direction they sped off.

"No I'm the reason he's out here," Alaric countered.

"You guys go to the car, I'm going after him," Madoline told both of them.

"It's not safe though-"

"It's not safe for either of you two. Now just go!" Maddie instructed both of them, they quickly running off. With one last sigh she quickly ran off towards her uncle. She couldn't let him die, not when she just got her family back.

* * *

Damon was walking quietly through a clearing, his eyes wandering through the woods when a blur came towards him, pinning the intruder to a tree.

"Hey it's just me," Madoline rasped out, putting her hands up in surrender. He let her go with a growl, his eyes still roaming around as she took in a breath.

"Why aren't you with the others," Damon growled out.

"I couldn't let you die out here in the Smokies. Would have ruined our entire uncle and niece bonding time, remember," she shrugged, her fierce blue eyes roaming the place. Strands of hair had fallen from her high ponytail, her face now dirty and not to mention she felt sweaty from all the running. Suddenly a twig snapped, the wolf who was now in human form sprung on both of them, his claws flying as they dodged his moves. Damon took an opportunity to pin him to the ground but he only kicked him off. Madoline took that chance to jump him, pinning him to the cold hard ground, her face scrunched up in pain as his claws dug into her hands as he fought against her. His foot went flying into her gut, making her fly back in pain. The hybrid approached her but Damon quickly held him by his shoulders. Right when he was about to bite into Damons hand, another figure sped up, plunging his hand into the hyrbids back, ripping out his heart with a tug. Madoline's jaw hung open as the caramel brown haired boy threw the heart carelessly to the ground, the hybrid following. Dead.

"What part of don't follow me anymore got lost in translation Damon," he growled out.

"Might want to take it up with your girlfriend. You don't want her chasing you, you might want to stop with the late night phone calls," Damon spat as he helped the petrified blonde up.

"I didn't call her," Stefan shook his head, his eyes landing on Maddie who sent him small smile, she recognizing him from Zachariah;s funeral all that time ago.

"Sure you did," Damon teased. "She's not going to give up on you." He panted out.

"Well she has to. Because I'm never coming back. Why don't you get her home and keep her there this time?" he instructed him. "Not to mention keep your personal business out of our problems." Stefans eyes glanced to Madoline who scowled. He didn't even know her to talk about her like that. Damon nodded softly before grabbing the blonde's hand and dragging her away, she glancing back at Stefan who was watching them before they sped off into the darkness.

* * *

Both vampires walked back in silence to the car, Madoline not daring to utter a word after Damon's confrontation with his brother. As they neared a white car in the middle of an open field, Elena and Ric got out of it.

"Hey are you two ok?" Elena asked as she hurried to both of them.

"We're fine, bite free now get back in the car," Damon snapped, pushing her back

"No wait Damon, can you at least give me a minute to appreciate you're not dead?" Elena struggled against him.

"I'll give you 10 seconds," he shot back with a grin as he started to drag her towards the car, Madoline and Ric watching quietly. "9, 8, 7 – Hey ric, do you happen to see where I parked my car? 6, 5 –"

"Damon stop being such a caveman," Elena growled as he pushed her into the open seat, Ric climbing in also. Madoline watched as he shut the door after her and the car started, the brunette and history teacher driving off. She quickly followed after Damon as he went to find his car.

* * *

"So…" Madoline drawled out as they passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. The entire time they had yet to speak a word. "I'm guessing what happened back there was sort of normal for you guys, right?"

"That was the first time I faced an actual hybrid, but yeah you can say that was normal." Damon shrugged, turning to look at the blonde who stayed silent, lost in her thoughts. "What, too much for you to handle Goldie-locks?" he teased.

"I don't think I can handle going through anything like that again to be honest. I mean, yeah I've seen my fair share of blood, war and fighting over the years, but that was just too much," she shook her head, gazing down.

"So what are you saying?" Damon cocked an eyebrow as they drove into town.

"I don't think Mystic Falls is really my place, with all that has happened and what is going on currently."

"So you're just going to leave? Disappear without a trace?"

"I've been doing it all these past years, so it's really no surprise for me. We could still keep in contact over the years, if that's what you want," she offered, looking up to see his conflicted gaze as he stopped in front of the Bed&Breakfast.

"I think that it's up to you if you want to stay here or not. I'm not going to force you, but just know that you're welcome here anytime. Ok?" Letting those words sink in, she sent him a grateful smile as she got out of the car.

"Bye Damon," she waved him off, he sent her a nod before driving off, she standing at the curb until his car disappeared out of sight. Letting out a sigh, she slipped her hands into the pocket of her shorts as she entered the building, quickly going up the stairs towards her room. In there, she stripped off her day's clothes and entered the small shower stall, washing herself off from all the dirt and grime from today. Leaning her head back on the cold tiled shower wall, she let her thoughts run on what she was supposed to do now. This town scared her in all honesty. The surprises and twists that popped up behind every corner could ruin her. But the people here were just beyond words. She had never felt more wanted or comfortable in all these years she had lived. Shaking her head, she finished off scrubbing herself, turning off the shower knob and stepping out, wrapping a white towel around her small and petite frame.

* * *

Damon was currently nursing a drink in the comfort of the parlor when the door of the boarding house was knocked. Setting the drink down, he made his way towards the door, leaning his body on the door frame as he took in his new visitor. Madoline sent him a small shrug as she held a medium sized suitcase by her side.

"I uh- I took what you had to say and-"

"Come on in," he stepped out of the way, motioning her in. She sent him a grateful smile as she walked passed the threshold, her baggage behind her. Starting now, she was currently bunking at the Salvatore boarding house.

**A/N: Hey lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chap and apologies for not updating sooner, but I just have been feeling blah this entire week. Settling onto other news, who happened to watch this weeks ep? Now who else is seeing rage as to the fact that Kol was killed off? I mean like seriously, they could have daggered him; WAS GETTING THE HUNTERS MARK SUCH A HARD JOB? I'm seriously pissed that they killed Kol off because, well, he's just an amazing character. Now he's one more added to the list of fictional characters that I will always mourn. **

**If you guys are thinking that this may lead to the discontinue of this story, don't worry. I have no plans whatsoever in stopping it. Not at all. You can all let out that sigh of relief now :P**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chap and hopefully I'll try to get another chap out this weekend. Hopefully. Please review and check out Maddie's ootd available on my Polyvore (link in profile)**

**Other then that, have a great night/day lovelies :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Rolling over in her bed, Madoline let out a blissful sigh as she snuggled into the mess of pillows, wrapping the blanket closer around her small body. Her nose wrinkled as a feather like sensation trailed down her cheek, her hand reaching out and swatting it away, her eyes still closed. The ticklish feeling returned once more, she peeking one of her crystal orbs open to meet a set of familiar blue eyes. Lashing out by instinct, she pinned the intruder to the floor, fangs barred as her small hands held him by his shoulders.

"Hey whoa it's just me!" Damon managed to get out. She blinked, letting her canines set back in as she rolled off of him, sitting up alongside the bed.

"Really? Do you have anything else to do at..." She glanced at the alarm clock, "6 a.m in the morning?"

"Well I was going to wake you up earlier but I thought this was a good time," Damon shrugged as he picked himself up, dusting his clothes off. "Get dressed, we're heading out."

"Again?" She cocked an eyebrow as she stood up, pulling her arms over her head and stretching her body a bit.

"Yup, we're headed to Chicago," he announced.

"Another road trip?" Maddie groaned, turning to face him.

"They're good bonding time now chop chop," he clapped, motioning for her to get ready. "You have 10 minutes," with that he walked out, the blonde rolling her eyes as she went to the corner of her room, plopping to the ground as she unzipped her large bag. Leaning over to peek out of the window, she saw that it was going to be warm day, opting for a beige dress along with a cardigan over it. Slipping on her lace up booties, along with a pair of earrings and her usual shoulder bag, she brushed her hair back, leaving it in its usual straight complexion before exiting her room and skipping down the stairs.

"Damon?" She called out, peeking through the parlor and library but not finding him anywhere. "Hello?" She asked, wandering through the house as she walked into the kitchen. Shrugging, she went to the cabinets and grabbed a mug, seeing that the coffee machine was brewing. He must have had it set on from earlier. As she poured the drink, she saw a note taped to the fridge, ripping it off and skimming over it.

**_Meet me at the Mystic Grill at 7:15 sharp. Don't be late._**

**_-D_**

She rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her drink, crumbling the note and throwing it over her shoulder. Jumping onto the marble kitchen counter, she let her legs swing back and forth as she finished off her drink. Looking around, her curiosity got the best of her as she opened the fridge, curious as to what her uncle had stocked in it. It came no surprise when she found a bunch of blood bags and some beers. Grabbing the blood bag, she ripped it open with her own teeth, closing the fridge door with the kick of a leg. Finishing off the blood, she wandered around the house for a little bit, including heading up to her younger uncle's trashed room. After a while, she checked her wrist watch and saw that she had about 20 more minutes. She left the house early since she was going to be walking the way there; she couldn't take her car since it would just be abandoned at the restaurant.

* * *

Tapping her foot impatiently, Madoline let out a frustrated sigh as she checked her wrist watch once more. She had been standing out here for the past 30 minutes; the time was now 7:30 and there was no sign of Damon anywhere.

"Hey. It's Madoline, right?" The blonde spun around to face Jeremy Gilbert who was just about to enter the restaurant for his morning shift. A smile came to her lips as she nodded.

"Yeah, though everyone calls me Maddie." she shrugged.

"We didn't really get off to the best of introductions last time we met," he chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeahh, highschool parties aren't the best of places to hit it off." she mused.

"I couldn't help but notice you standing out here. Are you uh, waiting for someone?"

"Oh um yeah. My unc- um uh cousin-" she corrected herself. "was supposed to meet me here like 15 minutes ago but he still hasn't showed up. I also don't have his number so it's going to be hard contacting him."

"Hey maybe I know him. It's a small town so everyone knows everyone here"

"His name is Damon," she informed him, Jeremy's eyes widening a bit at the revelation.

"Salvatore? As in Damon Salvatore?" he choked out.

"Yeah," she nodded, licking her lips.

"You're cousin is _Damon Salvatore_?" he stressed his name, the blonde now growing weary. "Does that mean you're a..." he looked around before whispering out the final word, "vampire?"

Madoline's eyes widened at this. Before she could open her mouth, the sound of a car horn was heard, she turning around to see her uncle and Elena in a baby blue convertible, the hood down.

"Can't talk bye!" she quickly sped off, not giving him the chance to say anything as she quickly hopped into the car, not even taking the time to open the car door. "Drive," she ordered her uncle, who gave her a confused look before stepping on the gas, she and Elena lurching in their seats.

* * *

"Care to explain why you look like you've just seen a ghost?" Damon started as he drove down the road, Elena nodding as she turned to the blonde.

"Do all the people here know about you being a vampire? If so, the council is doing a pretty shitty job," Madoline spoke, pushing her hair that was whipping around out of her face.

"Why you asking?" the raven head questioned.

"Because I just told that boy that I was your cousin-"

"But you're not my cousin," Damon spoke, the blonde sending him a glare.

"I know stupid, but you being labeled as my uncle is going to raise a lot of suspicions, like I don't know, where the hell is your 40 year old brother?" She shook her head as she pointed out the obvious, the older vampire scrunching his nose and Elena giggling at his cluelessness. "Yeah anyways, that boy totally put two and two together, immediately recognizing me as a vampire."

"You mean Jeremy?" Elena asked, glancing at the rear view mirror to see the blonde nodding "That's my brother, he knows about vampires and all those other supernatural beings."

"Thank god," Maddie mumbled, leaning back into her seat. "He probably thinks I'm a freak now, running off like that."

"Yeah well you are a freak, so no change there honey," Damon pointed out, the blonde sending him a glare.

* * *

After they had stopped for gas, in which Madoline had pestered Damon to pull the hood of the car back up since she had been spitting out mouthfuls of her own hair the entire time, they were back on the road.

"I sure hope we find Stefan cause it would suck if the last memento of him was that crappy old necklace," Damon scoffed, Elena's hand automatically flying up to the jewelry.

"It's an antique Damon, just like you," she quipped, Maddie sitting up in her seat to get a good view of the piece of jewelery.

"I think it's nice," she commented, the brunette sending her a thankful smile.

"See, at least someone has good taste," Elena responded, the older vampire shrugging.

"Hey Goldie Locks, mind handing me that journal besides you?" Maddie looked around, grabbing the old tattered book that was on the floor and handing it to him. "Read this," he placed it in Elena's lap. "Paints a little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago."

"It's Stefan's diary. I'm not going to invade his private thoughts," she shook her head stubbornly.

"Yeah that is quite rude," Maddie commented, Damon rolled his eyes at their morals.

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see though," He warned.

"I've seen Stefan's darkest periods. I can handle it," the brunette nodded strongly, gazing out the window. Damon only rolled his eyes once more as he grabbed the journal from her lap, opening it up and placing it on the steering wheel so he could drive and read.

"Here's one. _'March 12, 1922... I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers' blood in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember._' I'm shocked!" He turned back to Elena who was watching him curiously now. "Stefan's not a virgin!" he gasped, a giggle leaving Madoline's lips at his face. Elena quickly snatched the book out of his hands.

"Eyes on the road grandma," she rolled her eyes as her attention went to the book, she skimming through it.

"Fine. Back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate." he smirked

"Weren't we looking for a California one?" Madoline cocked an eyebrow, her uncle rolling his eyes in response.

* * *

"Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Elena scoffed as they made their way down the hallway of the old building.

"Maybe he didn't want to attract attention to himself? I at the time stayed in apartments sort of like this. As a vampire you have to lay low. It's not all about the wealth. Besides I don't think he spent all his days lounging here," Maddie cleared it up to the brunette who nodded.

"There was also an all girls highschool around the corner but it shut down due to attendance issues. Weird," Damon shrugged, a smirk on his lips as he stopped infront of an apartment.

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work," The brunette declared, crossing her arms over her chest. Damon quickly shushed her as he turned the knob, ripping it off the door. The door swung open, everyone taking slow steps as they entered the apartment.

"Here we are. Stefan's second personality home." Damon informed the two, they walking around and taking in the place.

"Obviously he hasn't been here," Elena noted as her fingers skimmed over a lone desk, observing the dust left.

"The tour is not over yet," Damon said as he went to a pantry, feeling the sides to reveal a hidden door full of a lot of alcohol.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster," Elena faked surprise, Madoline nodding.

"Look harder," he motioned the two girls in, they peeking in as their eyes scanned over a wall that was full of names.

"It's a list of names," Elena noted, not knowing the meaning of those names. Madoline realized what the meaning of this list was, catching the name_ Giuseppe Salvatore_ at the top. "Wait are these all of his victims?" Elena breathed out, turning to the older Salvatore.

"Can you still handle it?" Damon murmured as he walked out of the small pantry, the two teens after him.

"What were you doing in the 1920's? Paving the way for women's liberation?" Elena scoffed disbelievingly.

"Actually I did that," Madoline held a hand up, Damon smirking at the blonde vampire.

"I was around. Chicago was a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche but I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanan's of my own." He wiggled his eyebrows, both girls sending him a disgusted look as he went towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Maddie asked.

"His old stomping ground," he replied.

"We're coming with you," Elena protested.

"No you two stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him." Damon informed the two before leaving. Both girls exchanged looks as they continued to look around the apartment.

* * *

Elena was seated on Stefan's old bed, reading through Stefan's diaries. Madoline was sitting at the small dinner table by the kitchen, her feet kicked up as she played a game on her phone. The occasional turn of the pages from Elena and the tapping from the blonde was all that was heard, a comfortable silence between both girls. That was until the blonde picked up on footsteps and someone speaking in the hallway, she glancing towards Elena who had heard it also as she slipped her phone into her purse pocket. As the footsteps became louder, the blonde quickly sped towards the brunette, grabbing her and shoving her into the hidden pantry, quietly closing it. She turned to Elena whose heart was beating loudly now; scared out of her mind. Putting a finger on her lips, she motioned for her to be quiet and calm down so they wouldn't be caught

"_Do you feel that?"_ An accented voice spoke as the front door was kicked open. "_Is anybody here?_"

"_It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time_," Madoline recognized that voice to be Stefan's, she exchanging looks with Elena who was holding her breath. "_Why'd you bring me here_?"

"_Your friend, Liam Grant, the one you who drank his wife's blood. I could never quite figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. IT was all part of your special little ritual._" the other voice spoke, both girls turning to the wall as they recognized the name

"_To write it down._" Stefan whispered

"_And relive the kill. Over and over and over again_." Both teens froze when they heard footsteps nearing them, the door opening as they stood completely still. Madoline raised her head up, silently praying to god for a miracle. "_You believe me now_?" Footsteps approached them once more, Elena looked up to meet eye to eye with Stefan who froze at the sight of his girlfriend who was shaking. Stefan's eyes moved from Elena's to Maddie's before his features turned serious.

"Look what I found," He called out to Klaus, Madoline ready to strike out but what he did next made her calm down.

He reached over and grabbed a bottle from the shelf stepping away from the pantry. "1918. Single malt."

"My favorite." The accented voice rung out once more. "Let's go and find someone to pair it with." Stefan closed the closet before they headed out, letting both girls let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so going to kill Damon when he comes back," Madoline growled, Elena nodding.

**A/N: Hey guys! I would have written out the entire chap but we have guests so yeah :/ Hope you enjoyed this chap and hopefully I'll update soon :) Thanks for reading/reviewing/favorting/following. Huge thank you goes to those who did all four :)**

**Check out Madoline's outfit on my polyvore. Also huge thanks to Riana Salvatore for helping me with the new story title, I feel like it fits the story better :)**

** also I have a poll on my profile for which endgame you'd guys would like to see. Itd be great if you voted so I can have an idea of what you guys want in the future **

**Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries, only my OC's. **

******Read A/N at the end please! It's very important******

Pacing in the kitchen, both girls were biting their lip feeling anxious as they waited for the older Salvatore brother to come. They had spammed his voice mail till it was full and still there was no reply from him. Elena, who was holding a vervain dart as she hid behind a wall stiffened when she heard footsteps. Madoline's head snapped towards the door, a sigh of relief escaping both girls as they saw it was Damon.

"Finally! We called you an hour ago!" Elena growled, Damon rolling his eyes as he threw a bag at her.

"Make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan is going to be tonight," he merely shrugged, the blonde staring at him in disbelief.

"We almost got outed to some crazy hybrid killer and here you're worried about what shes going to wear?" Maddie scoffed, Damon only shrugging as he took a seat on the couch.

"Look I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you alone, process it and move on," He stated firmly. "Besides, Goldie Locks here would have protected you."

"I can barely take care of myself." the blonde scoffed.

"I'm sure. Now go get dressed," he instructed Elena. "You're all road trippy and gross."

"Charming," the blonde muttered as she took a seat also.

"So do you know where he's going to be?" Elena asked

"Yes, with Klaus." He nodded. "Me and blondie will distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan,"

"Distract? I don't even know the dude." Madoline interjected.

"You've heard of him, that's enough for me," Damon shrugged simply.

"Ok. Thank you," Elena smiled. Damon got up, his features stone as he stood in front of the brunette

"But let me just to tell you that you're going to have about five minutes tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out so please tell me you can do this?"

"I can do this," she nodded without hesitation. Madoline bit her lip. This plan could either go perfectly as planned or have a devastating ending. She was praying for the first.

* * *

Walking into the busy bar, Madoline took an empty seat at the bar. She could see Stefan perfectly but the guy she presumed to be Klaus had his back faced towards her.

"Would you look who it is," the blonde looked up at the sound of a new voice, a smile gracing her lips as she saw her old witch friend.

"Gloria?" she asked surprised, the dark skinned woman nodding. "Oh my gosh, how are you? It's been a while!"

" Well for you it's a while. 50 years is a long time in human years honey," The witch stated

"How are you still so... young?" Maddie asked curiously.

"Meh, nothing a little herbs and spells won't fix." The witch shrugged.

"Who needs botox when you're a witch," she teased, Gloria nodding. "I can't believe you're still running this place! I thought you would have closed it down due to what happened in the 60's."

"Please, no white folks going to be able to shut down my baby." the witch scoffed. "Now what can I do for you."

"Long Island ice tea please,"

"Coming right up," Gloria nodded as she went to make her drink. Looking back towards Stefan, she saw that he wasn't there anymore. Damon must have lured him outside. Thinking that now was better then ever, she got up from her seat and took the stool next to Klaus. The accented man tilted his head at her, she finally getting a good look at him as they spared glances. She could have sworn that her heart stopped right in place. Her breathing hitched as she recognized that man, the same man that had killed her. He was the same man that had killed Kol and ran off, she never hearing of him again. This was the same man that Damon had told her about, the hybrid dick that had terrorized the town of Mystic Falls. She tried her best to swallow down her discomfort, plastering a smile on her face as she looked away. Maddie was never the one for revenge, but right now she had a strong urge to bash his face in as she looked ahead of her. Biting the inside of her lip, she struggled to keep a straight face as Gloria placed her glass on the bar, she quickly downing it and ordering a bourbon. She was going to need something stronger to get through this.

* * *

Klaus glanced a look at the small blonde next to him, raising an eyebrow at how her jaw clenched and how fidgety she was. He could have sworn he'd seen her before, but couldn't recall from where. He felt another presence seat besides him, smirking as he brought his drink up to his lips.

"I see they've open the door to the riff raff now," Klaus mused.

"Oh honey, I've been called worse," Damon smirked.

"You don't give up do you?" Klaus turned to face him.

"Give me my brother back... and you'll never have to see me again," he noted.

"You see I'm torn here," Klaus noted, twirling the small yellow umbrella in his fingers. "You see I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die but how many freebies did I really sign up for? Clearly you want to die otherwise you wouldn't be here," the hybrid huffed out, Maddie exchanging looks with her uncle.

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker," He grinned. Klaus chuckled before his hand shot out, curling around his neck. Madoline quickly reacted but Klaus saw it coming, pushing her into a table.

"If I were you I'd stay out of this love," he warned, the blonde picking herself up from the wood. "Now you," he mused, turning his attention back to Damon who was choking under his hold. "I'm a little boozy here so forgive me if I miss your heart the first few times," Klaus whispered before sticking the wooden pick into Damon's stomach, twisting it around as he groaned out/

"No please don't," Maddie begged as she put some distance between them. She was panicking, looking around but there was no one to help.

"Hmmm is this it?" Klaus taunted as he struck him on the right side of his chest, dragging it through his flesh. "Nope still not close." Maddie quickly sped off , Damon growling.

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan... I'm so much more fun," the raven head vampire reasoned, Klaus throwing him into a table in response, it breaking under him. Klaus ripped off the leg of a chair, using it as a makeshift stake.

"You won't be any fun when you're dead," he growled, about to strike the piece of wood into his heart when it suddenly burst into flames. He quickly discarded it, growling as he turned to face Gloria and Madoline. "Really?"

"Uh uh, not in my bar. You take it outside." Gloria directed, Madoline glaring at the hybrid as he turned back to Damon

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him he won't want to go back," Klaus told him before standing up and heading out. Maddie turned back to Gloria.

"Thank you so much,"

"No problem sweetie. Now you take care and try to put him on a better leash. He sure does know how to get on peoples nerves," Gloria chuckled as she looked back at the groaning vampire on the ground.

"I will, thanks again," she nodded before going to help Damon up off the floor. Both walked to the car in silence, sliding in and not saying a word. Not even to the crying Elena in front.

* * *

As the two walked into the house Madoline went straight to her room, not really in the mood for anything. She was pissed, beyond pissed that the entire time they had been hunting down this 'Klaus' that he turned out to be the same one that had ruined her life. If he hadn't killed her, maybe she could have lived a full human life? What was she saying? She was doomed from the start. Her life was never simple and could never be. She could only hope for the best.

**A/N: Apologies for not updating sooner but I had to catch up on schoolwork and not to mention I wanted to make some more progress on my other story. Sorry for the short chapter but I had to cut it off here. Hopefully I'll update the next one tomorrow or on Monday since its Presidents' Day.**

**So I put up a poll the other day and 70% of you voted for Kol/Maddie. I'm agreeing with you 70%, I want it to the end that way also. So my luck has completely fell with this story since both love interests have been killed off. Just my luck. I've decided that with the next update this story will become a Kol/OC only, no Jeremy involved. I honestly love Jeremy but I just don't know how to add him in as a love interest for Maddie, especially with all that's going to happen with Anna and Bonnie in the upcoming chapter. Not to mention he'll be gone for half of season 3. Starting now, this story will be a Kol/OC only. Sorry for those who were rooting for Jeremy and Maddie. I just couldn't have it happen. But he will still be a friend to her :)**

**I hope that you guys are still interested in the story, and once again I'm sorry for those that I may have disappointed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DIsclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's.**

The next morning Madoline found herself at Elena's house, helping the brunette make chili. Damon had dragged here there since he was worried that the girl would break down or go numb from the talk she had with his brother. She didn't blame Elena, the girl had spent the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be saved. Maddie couldn't help but notice how her uncle and Elena acted towards each other. The sexual tension in the room could eat a person up, but there was no way she was going to tell that to them. Their relationship was none of her business.

Damon got up from his seat at the dining table, scrunching up his nose a bit at the two girls cooking.

"Why are you two making chili?" He whined, Elena rolling her eyes as she and Madoline cut up the vegetables. "Everyone brings chili to pot lucks."

"How much can a guy complain?" Madoline huffed out, Elena giggling as Damon sent her a look.

"Hey, Ric." Damon looked up as the history teacher walked in, looking at the two vampires in the room.

"What's up," he nodded.

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" Elena asked, looking up from her work.

"Ahh those founder's parties aren't really my thing," Ric shrugged

"Show up and there are going to be nine other people who brought chili," Damon teased.

"It's an old family recipe ok?" Elena snapped.

"Yeah no offense but your old family.. they didn't really cook good," Maddie scrunched her nose up a bit, the brunette sending her a look.

"Yeah they made sucky chili," Damon agreed, hip bumping Elena who started to giggle as she pushed him back. Both Alaric and Maddie cocked an eyebrow.

"Why are you here exactly? I mean shouldn't you two-" he motioned between both vampires. "Be family bonding or something?"

"Trust me, we bonded over those last two trips a bit too much," the blonde noted.

"She knows," Damon nodded towards the brunette.

"They think I'm going to break," Elena informed the older man. "I'm not going to break. I'm just going to keep on making chili, pretend I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found." She rushed the words out.

"She's in denial," Damon whispered.

"I'm not in denial," Elena growled.

"No?" Damon cocked an eyebrow, turning to face her. "You're still wearing this necklace." he held the stone that was hanging around her neck. "Isn't this a reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan? He teased, her doe eyes flickering between his aquamarine orbs to his lips. Both Madoline and Alaric watched silently, feeling a bit awkward. They definitely needed to let their sexual frustration out, the blonde thought.

* * *

Elena was upstairs when the front door rang, she calling out to Maddie who was in the kitchen to get it. The blonde pushed down her anxiousness, gulping as she opened the door, coming face to face with a cheery blonde who had a grin on her face and a bowl in her hands.

"Surpr- oh. You're not Elena," the blonde noted, a scowl coming to her face. Another dark skinned girl popped her head into view, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh she's upstairs," Maddie jerked her thumb back in the direction of the stairs. "But she'll be down in just a min-"

"Caroline" Elena jogged down the steps, a look of surprise coming to her face when she saw the dark skinned girl "Oh my gosh Bonnie!" she squealed, launching herself into the teen's hand. "You're back!" The girls both parted away, everyone's gaze turning to Maddie who stood there awkwardly, rubbing her arm. "You guys this is Madoline. Madoline, these are my friends, Caroline and Bonnie," Maddie put a smile on her face, shaking hands with the blonde and then Bonnie, which turned out to be a bad idea. Bonnie gasped as she made contact with the vampire, tightening her hold on her. Maddie looked up at the witch confused, trying to remove her hand out of her grasp but she only tightened it as she glared at the blonde. Maddie let out a pained gasp as she felt needles pierce her skull, her hands flying to her head as the pain intensified more and more.

"Bonnie no what are you doing?" Elena butted in but the witch continued the harm on the smaller vampire as she started whimper and groan under her hold, her knees buckling from underneath her.

"W-why are y-you d-d-doing this?" Maddie sobbed as tears formed in her eyes from the pain.

"Bonnie no stop!" Elena shook her friend, making her stop the assault. Madoline let out a shaky breath as she felt her head heal, looking up to meet Elena's concerned face.

"Hey are you ok?" the brunette put a comforting hand on her shoulder, Maddie only shrugging it off as she stood, her legs shaking a bit as she glared at the witch.

"No I'm not ok, she practically fried my brain!" The blonde snapped.

"With good reason," Bonnie shot back, Maddie's eyes turning an icy blue as her nose flared a bit.

"Bonnie, she's a friend," Elena tried reasoning.

"Yeah a vampire friend," she snapped.

"Offended," Caroline butted in.

"You know what, I'm just going to go. Thanks Elena for inviting me but I guess I'm not wanted here. I'm gonna go find Damon," The blonde shook her head as she went towards the door.

"Come on Maddie, it was just a misunderstanding-"

"Well I'm not hearing an apology. Have fun," with that she walked out, leaving the three friends to stand there.

* * *

Wandering into town square, a breath of relief escaped Maddie's lips when she saw Damon walking with an older blonde woman in uniform. Catching up to them, Damon raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you were supposed to be with Elena and her friends,"

"Yeah well that was before they barbequed my brain," she shot back, the blonde woman casting a look towards her.

"Oooh you met judgey," he smirked, she sending him a glare.

"Who's this Damon?" Sheriff asked as they continued to walk.

"My cousin," he replied simply.

"I'm guessing she wasn't born in this era,"

"Actually he's my uncle," Maddie butted in.

"I thought we agreed on cousin," Damon cocked an eyebrow, the blonde grinning.

"But obviously she knows," Maddie pointed out. "Do you mind if I follow you around? I mean I don't really have anything better to do."

"You mind Liz," Damon asked the sheriff, who nodded.

"The more the better," she said as she led them into the city jail which had an underground lair to it. Trudging down the dark spiral stair case they came across a rusty door with bars at the top.

"Double check him for vervain before you compel him ok?" The sheriff opened the door, revealing a middle aged man handcuffed to a steel chair with his mouth taped shut. Damon sauntered in, removing the tape allowing the man to groan out.

"You brought another vampire into this?" He cocked an eyebrow at the Sheriff who only shrugged. Maddie stood by the door, leaning on the frame.

"It's the best thing for all of us, Bill." She only said,

"So Bill, I hear you're into the whole daddy-daughter-vampire-torture thing," Damon tilted his head at him.

"I was trying to help her," He tried defending himself, Madoline only scoffing.

"Well if it's anyone that doesn't need help, it's your control freak of a daughter," Damon mused as he crouched down to Bill's neck, crunching into it. "Yup, he's vervain free," He nodded as he licked his lips

"Just erase his memory Damon," The sheriff crossed her arms over her chest, wanting to get this over with.

"So Bill I have a question. What makes you think you can change the basic nature of a vampire?" Damon asked, circling him as if he was his prey.

"The mind is a possible tool. It can be trained. And retrained. You just have to be strong enough," he panted out, Madoline furrowing her brows at him

"So what were you going to retrain her into doing? Thinking that she didn't need blood to survive? That's like telling a human being they don't need food or water to live. It's impossible," Maddie snapped, disgusted with the man in front of her.

"She's right. But do you know what is possible?" Damon questioned, grabbing the man by his shoulders. "You can make people rethink things. I just so happen to be fan of mind control." With that he cupped the man's face, making direct eye contact with him. "You're going to leave town immediately. All you remember is you came to bring your daughter back to school shopping."

* * *

Walking around the Lockwood property, Madoline grinned as she came across a table lined up with pots of chili. She glanced to her side to see Damon eyeing them, a grin also on his face.

"I told her, but she never listens," He teased, the blonde giggling as she grabbed an apple from the basket, biting into it. "Let me tell you in on a little secret," he whispered to Ric who was on the other side of the table. "Founder's parties are just an excuse for the council to gather around in the back rooms to plot against vampires," he explained as he took a swig of his beer.

"Hey uh, I think you need to take a beat. With Elena," Ric started, Damon turning to him with an eyebrow raised. Maddie looked away at this, silently eating the fruit. She knew this conversation was going to come up sooner or later.

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever it is you guys have going on, I think it's a bad idea,"

"I don't think it's your problem Ric," he shot back.

"It is my my problem. I'm supposed to look after her and here is me doing that." The history teacher cleared up.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Damon snapped as he squared up to the older man.

"What I think is that you need to take a beat." Maddie bit her lip, quickly walking off. Their problems with one another surely weren't any of her business.

* * *

Luckily Maddie was invited into the Lockwood mansion, giving her some time to wander around the large manor. She came across Alaric who was watching someone the next room over. She followed his gaze, her eyes widening when she saw the man.

"What the..." she mumbled, furrowing her brows.

"What is it?" Alaric asked.

"He's supposed to be gone. Damon compelled him this morning to leave town," she looked up at the surprised ex hunter's face.

"Come on," he motioned her outside, they catching up with Elena.

"Hey whoa whoa. Houston we have a problem," Damon shouted as he caught up with the three.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked as she made her way down the steps.

"Managing Bill Forbes. Apparently he's impervious to compulsion." he informed her.

"What?" Elena looked up at him.

"Yeah she just told me," Alaric motioned to Maddie. "How is that possible?"

"I have no idea but he threatened to out us both," Damon looked towards the blonde who widened her eyes. "Don't even get me started on the irony of that."  
"What'd you do to him? How do you know the compulsion didn't work?" Elena asked.

"That's not the most important piece of information, Elena," Damon told her firmly.

"Well what does he want?" Ric asked.

"He wants to control the council. Says it's been compromised."

"It has," Alaric scoffed.

"He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply," Damon scoffed.

"What?!" Maddie shrieked. Where do we get water from then?"

"Maybe it's not a bad idea. I mean maybe it'll help you keep in control since Stefan's not here-"

"To what?" Damon snapped, stopping them in their tracks. "To keep me in check? I should have killed him this morning."

"He's Caroline's dad," Elena tried to reason.

"Yeah when I kill him she'll have one more parent then we do," He shrugged as he went to walk off but Ric stopped him.

"Aw come on Damon,"

"You've repeatedly killed my buzz today, Ric. Step aside." the raven head vampire growled but the history teacher only stayed put.

"Yeah that's not going to happen," Damon looked down, pursing his lips before he looked back up.

"Your temporary funeral," he growled before snapping his neck, both Elena and Maddie backing away in shock.

"Damon no! What is wrong with you," Elena screamed as she looked from the limb body back to Damon. Maddie was still in shock, her mouth ajar. His jaw only clenched as he walked away from them two.

"H-he killed him," The blonde managed to get out, her eyes still on the history teacher.

"He's going to be alright," Elena nodded, the blonde looking up at her with confusion. "His ring, it brings him back to life." Madoline nodded, letting out a sigh of relief as she crouched down.

"What do we do with him? We can't leave his body here."

"Take him back to your house. I need to go stop Damon," with that Elena ran off back towards the manor, Maddie only shaking her head as she watched her retreating figure. Things could never be simple here, she thought as she dragged the teacher away.

* * *

After disposing Alaric on the couch in the boarding house parlor, Madoline hurried back to the Lockwood mansion to see how things were going. Jogging inside, she was met with a flash, making it out to be Bill and his daughter Caroline who quickly sped away.

"You can't do this anymore Damon! Not in this town, not around me!" Walking into the destroyed room, she was met with a raging Elena and a dangerously furious Damon

"It's nothing I haven't done before," Damon shot back. "Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?"

"Cause I don't want you to be what other people think that you are," Elena snapped.

"What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you Elena but the last time I checked I was still a vampire!"

"Yeah I just wish you didn't have to act like one!" she screamed.

"I am not Stefan. How about you stop trying to turn me into him," he growled in her face before stalking off, Maddie looking at Elena one more time before quickly following after her uncle.

"Damon," she started in a small voice as they were outside now, not wanting to anger him as he looked around the field. "Look Damon-"

"What!" He snapped, spinning around to face her, she flinching at the sound of harshness in his voice.

"Look you need to calm down. I know you're angry-"

"Not you too," he growled. "Now you're suddenly siding with them-"

"What?! No no no," she shook her head, running after him as he started to stalk off again. "I'm not siding with them. There shouldn't even be any sides. I get that you don't want to be outed but there has to be another way. You can't just kill that girls father. Sure he may be bad but-"

"Stop telling me what to do," Damon growled once more, refusing to look at her as he continued to walk in the open field.

"Look I get it, you don't like people controlling you. Honestly I don't blame you. But you have to think before you make rational decisions." Madoline stopped stopped in her place when she realized he wasn't really listening, he not even turning around to acknowledge her. She bit her lip, her brows furrowing as she watched him walk off. This was one of the reasons why she didn't like making friends. The constant fear of them turning their backs or ignoring her. Shaking her head, she walked off the other direction, wrapping her arms around her body as she took the long way home, allowing her to collect her thoughts.

* * *

The next morning Madoline came down the stairs to see a finally alive Ric and a regretful Damon arguing, she leaning on the door frame.

"You killed me!" Alaric snapped.

"Ric no hard feelings ok? I was on a bit of a tear and everyone was telling me how to behave," he only shrugged in response.

"Yeah well maybe they finally realized you're just a dick," he grumbled before walking off, Madoline looking back at Damon once more before following the history teacher.

"Hey, want me to drive you home?" she asked, he nodding. She led him towards her car, they both sliding in. After they had driven out of the boarding house pathway, Maddie finally broke the silence.

"Look I'm sorry for what Damon did-"

"Why are you aplogizing? You don't know what he's capable of, yet you're still sticking by his side." Alaric scoffed, the blonde biting her lip as she gripped the steering wheel tighter under her hands.

"Because he's my family. And sure to you that might not mean much since it hasn't been long since I've met him, but I just don't want to be alone. I know that makes me sound pathetic, but it's true. I just don't want to feel alone. For the very first time in a century, I actually feel wanted, even though it's in the most twisted and complicated way," She explained with a sigh as she pulled up at the Gilbert residence.

"Look I think you're a nice girl but you shouldn't be so quick to trust others. I'm only telling you this so that you don't get hurt, ok?"

"Ok," she nodded, a sad smile on her lips. He mumbled a final thank you before climbing out of the car. Madoline watched as he walked away before letting her head fall on the steering wheel, clenching her eyes shut. Her phone buzzed in the back of her jeans pockets, she pulling it out to see a text from Damon.

_**Roadtrip? - D**_

The blonde rolled her eyes, quickly responding back.

_**Sure – M**_

**A/N: And there you have it. I promised a chap and surprisingly here it is. Happy President's day to those in the US and for the those who aren't, congrats for living another day :) Maddie is going to be tagging along with Damon next chap since she's not really getting along with the rest of the gang yet. BTW like the new banner and summary? I sure do :)**

**Check out Maddie's outfit of the day available on my polyvore, including the full cover image. **

**I wanted to thank everyone who has read the story and to those who followed/favorited/reviewed. This story has more views then my other Damon/OC story that i published only two months ago, so honestly that means alot to me :) Not to mention this got added to two communities, so it's a pretty big deal. Thank you all of you once more :)**

**Have a great day/night lovelies :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I dont' own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's**

**_1900 Detroit, Michigan _**

_"That was lazy,_" _Katherine tsked as Madoline let the body drop to the floor with a thud, grabbing a handkerchief from the pocket of her dress and wiping away the traces of blood smudged onto her mouth. _

_"I didn't think there were table manners for vampires," the blonde countered back, glancing down to the man whose neck was severely torn out. _

_"Well you might want to practice them," The brunette snapped, Madoline looking up at her in surprise. "As a vampire you must leave as little trace as possible. Making a mess in your meal will make it harder for you to clean up, which will slow you down in the end."_

_"I apologize," the blonde muttered. "I will do better next time."_

_"You __**will**__ do better next time." Katherine stressed the word, Madoline licking her red stained lips. "Now, get rid of the body. Just like I showed you." The blonde nodded, swiftly grabbing the man and speeding off. After disposing of the body, both vampires continued on their way of the city streets of Detroit. Katherine walked with a high sense of power in her step; as if she was superior then all those around her. In all honesty she sort of was, being centuries old and much more wiser then the normal city folk. Madoline was only a step behind her as she marveled at the buildings they passed by. She came to a stop when they passed the Ste. Anne de Detroit church, the buildings architecture and reddish style capturing her attention. Madoline was a religious girl growing up, but ever since she had become a vampire she saw no reason to practice anything anymore. Obviously the secrets of the night went against everything she had learned and was accustomed to growing up. _

_Katherine cleared her throat, the blonde's head snapping from the building to the older vampire. The brunette motioned her along, the teen nodding as she picked up the skirts of her dress and hurried after her._

* * *

**_Present_**

Madoline hummed under her breath as she played on her phone, knees drawn up on the leather seats of Katherine's Porsche. The three had been driving for hours and it was night time now, only a bit of chit chat ignited by the brunette herself. Of course the blonde was surprised when she found out that she was back in town; even more that Damon had actually agreed to tag along with her since they didn't have the best of history. Katherine was just as surprised to see the younger vampire, especially when she found out that she was a descendant of the Salvatore family.

"Are you hungry?" Katherine spoke up, breaking the silence. "Let's stop for a bite. A truck stop. Or a trucker?" She sent the blonde a sly smile who only shrugged as she tucked her phone into the pocket of her jeans.

"Oh stop being cute," Damon rolled his eyes.

"It's not possible," Katherine replied arrogantly

"We've been driving around aimlessly for hours... Where are we going?" Damon asked, taking his eyes off the road.

"Far enough away so you can't go running back," The brunette shrugged as she gazed out the window.

"Not to worry," He shrugged slightly. "Mystic Falls and I are on a break."

"You and Mystic Falls or you and Elena?" She purred, leaning into him seductively. Madoline felt awkward at this, pulling out her phone once more to avoid the tension in the car.

"Let's just say Elena and I are having a bit of difference in opinion on how I should behave."

"Mmm let me guess," Katherine breathed out, now halfway out of her seat as her hands ran up and down his chest. "Elena wants you to be the hero and you don't like playing pretend."

"Something like that." he breathed out, watching as her doe eyes flickered down to his lips. Madoline face-palmed herself. She should have never agreed tagging along with these two

"Her loss," KAtherine purred before connecting lips with him, they heavily making out. The blonde clenched her eyes shut until she heard something get banged on the window, peeking one eye open to see Katherine clutching her head.

"What are you doing?" The brunette hissed.

"Thought I would give it a shot. Truth is you just don't do it for me anymore. Besides, we got a teen in the back," he smirked before returning to driving. Madoline couldn't help the small grin that took over her features as she gazed out the window.

* * *

Damon pulled the car to a halt at a reststop, they all exiting.

"Why are we stopping?" Katherine snapped, the blonde sending her uncle a confused look.

"Thought we could stretch our legs a bit," he shrugged. "Take a break from the sexual tension."

"Good lord, thank you," Madoline mumbled as she leaned against the car.

"I'm tired of driving, it's your turn," He told Katherine who only rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she nodded, going to get the keys from his hands but right when she went to grab them he threw them into the bushes. "Hey! I-"

"We are not going anywhere until you spill your guts," The raven head vampire hissed.

"Fine," Katherine scoffed, pulling something out from her pocket. "Do you recognize this?" she held Elena's necklace up, the blonde coming to stand by her uncle. "A little birdy told me that Klaus wants to get his hands on it."

"What would he gain from it?" Madoline asked.

"Does it matter?" Katherine shrugged. "He wants it, and I have it. It's leverage, just like I taught you before. Always stay one step ahead of your enemy." she purred.

"I'll keep that in mind," Damon retorted sarcastically.

"But more importantly, when I stole the necklace from Bonnie I found something else... something better." she wagged her eyebrows up and down as she walked to the trunk of the car.

"Oh yeah? What't that?" Damon cocked an eyebrow as he followed her steps, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you two willing to do whatever it takes to stop Klaus?" Katherine asked.

"I am," Madoline nodded, Damon sending her a look. "Look I'm not one for revenge but that hybrid dick deserves whatever is coming." she clarified, Damon biting his lip before glancing back to the brunette.

"I'm not turning back," He assured her.

"Good, because this isn't going to win you any good points at home." Katherine noted as she popped open the trunk, both vampires walking over and peering in to see Jeremy clambered in it, unconsious.

"Jeremy? Really?" Damon scoffed, looking up to meet the brunette's gaze. Madoline bit her lip; surely this wasn't going to work out well.

* * *

After Katherine had explained to them about Pearl's secret and the vampire that supposedly could kill Klaus, Jeremy had woken up but it was getting a bit difficult on how to get the information from the ghost, who had yet to show up.

"This isn't going to work," The teen shook his head firmly. His phone buzzed, Katherine who had it quickly skimming over the message.

"Aww I think your witchy girlfriend is worried that you've run away with your ghostly lover," she pouted fakely.

"Stop with the teeny bopper drama," Damon narrowed his eyes, Madoline only rolling hers. They weren't really getting anywhere; she would rather be at home right now. "Focus." he directed to the teen who let out a sigh as he closed his eyes before opening them and looking behind his shoulder

"We're looking for a way to stop Klaus." he told the empty space of air. Madoline could only guess that Anna had appeared.

"What's she saying?" Damon asked.

"Well she doesn't want to help you." Jeremy explained, all three shaking their head.

"My advice," Katherine murmured to Damon. "You're going to have to break a few legs." Damon let out a sigh as he walked over to the boy.

"Jeremy, I just want you to know, it's nothing personal," With that he grabbed Jeremy's head and bashed it into the table, Madoline jumping from her spot.

"OW! What the hell!" he growled.

"Come on Damon, really?" The blonde pulled on her uncles shoulder, he only shrugging her off.

"Anna, I know you can hear me. Tell us what you know. The sooner, the better for your little boyfriend here." Damon called out to thin air.

"Mikael!" Jeremy called out, everyone circling around him.

"Mikael, is that his name?" Katherine asked.

"Who's Mikael?" Damon called out to Anna. They boy glanced behind him for a few seconds, everyone waiting impatiently. "What's she saying?"

"Hello?" Katherine hissed.

"Come on," Maddie tapped her foot.

"He's a vampire and a hunter, you guys would be idiots to wake him." He then turned back to 'Anna'. "What do you mean wake him."

"It's time to go find the keys, come on Goldie locks." Damon motioned the blonde, who quickly followed.

* * *

"Was throwing the keys that far away really worth making a point?" Maddie snapped as she and Damon trailed back to the rest stop, he rolling his eyes in response.

"Well she did talk, didn't she?" He teased, this time the blonde rolling her eyes. "Don't fall asleep Jer!" he called out to the teenage boy who was drifting away. "You might have a concussion."

"Thanks for the concern, dick," The boy spat sarcastically, Madoline snorting in response.

"You really are quite caring," she joked as they stopped in front of Katherine.

"Oh stop pouting," Katherine rolled her eyes. "He took one for the team. Everyone back home will thank you once Klaus is dead."

"Where's my phone?" Damon growled, Madoline widening her eyes as she patted her pockets down, realizing hers wasn't there either.

"Hey my phone too," the blonde scowled.

"Do you need to check in on Elena?" Katherine teased. "Make sure it's ok you pummeled her little baby bro?"

"You know you have it," Damon narrowed his eyes at her.

"What can I say, I needed you present here and now."

"Katherine, phone. NOW," He ordered, she sighing heavily as she pulled out both phones, both niece and uncle grabbing them. Madoline slipped hers into the pocket of her jeans; no one would really text her so why bother.

"Bonnie's been texting me," Damon mumbled as he viewed the messages on his cell.

"What is it?" Jeremy glanced over at him.

"It's Klaus," He gritted out.

"No turning back Damon," Katherine tauntingly reminded him.

"Shut up Katherine," He hissed quickly.

"Hey, look at the big picture. The best shot of taking out Klaus is finding Mikael."

"Stay with her so Anna can guide you," He told Jeremy handing him the keys. "I'm going back. Come on Goldie Locks."

"I'm staying here," the blonde told him, he looking at her surprised before nodding. "I don't think Elena would like to know we left her little brother in the hands of Katherine."

"Hey," The older vampire objected.

"Great by me, I'm out," Damon waved them off as he walked away.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Katherine called out after him. "The Damon I knew wouldn't have been that stupid."

"I wouldn't have done it for you," He replied bluntly, an offended look crossing the brunette's features. There was an awkward silence as he sped away before Katherine turned to both Madoline and Jeremy.

"Is Anna still there?" She questioned the boy, he nodding.

"Good, now tell her to lead us to this Mikael. We aren't going to stay standing here all day, are we?" The blonde spoke up, Jeremy letting out a sigh before turning to the empty space besides him, asking Anna questions. When they got all the information that they needed, all three got into the car and were on their way to see Mikael.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Madoline asked as they stopped infront of the stone crypt.

"Yup," the boy nodded, observing the place.

"How do you know that Anna wasn't tricking you?" Katherine asked suspiciously.

"This is the place. It's the oldest wing of the largest cemetery in Charlotte. She said that a witch entombed him here in the 90's." He informed the two. Madoline scrunched her nose as she tugged on the door of the tomb, testing it out. "Look there." Katherine pushed her aside and with a simple push ripped the doors open, they all walking inside as they stopped infront of a stone coffin. Katherine dusted the top off before pushing tit off with a grunt, revealing an old mummified vampire that was all chained up. He suddenly opened his eyes, making everyone jolt from their spots. They had now found Mikael.

**A/N: And that's all. I really didn't want to write this chap; in all honesty I didn't want to write at all but this was all I could muster up, for now. The next chap isn't going to be really long either, since Maddie's gonna be sticking with Kat, trying to wake Mikael. They need some bonding time :P Anyways, ummmm, check out the outfit for today on my polyvore? Idk I've just been feeling quite blah. Sorry for not updating sooner, ik I promised you on thursday but with school and family and not to mention my other stories, I just sort of got carried away. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed last chap, ily all! someone suggested i go off canon, not just stick to the tv series. You guys don't know how badly I want to do that but sadly I can't, well that is until Kols arrival. Then I'll put in some plots and twists of my own :) hooray!**

**Thanks again for all those who reviewed and once again, i apologize for the sucky chap.**

**Have a great night/day lovelies!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

"Are you actually serious right now?" Katherine growled as she placed her hands on her hips, a scowl on her features as she watched the blonde from across the room, seated on the ground and facing the wall.

"Hey, Dracula over there isn't willing to wake up so this is our best bet." Maddie shot back.

"I know that. But a _mouse trap_? Really?" Katherine cocked an eyebrow, the blonde sending her a look as she tucked her knees under neath her.

"There are little mice running around behind these walls. Maybe if we catch one he'll be willing to wake up. We've been at this for 2 days" Maddie sent her slight shrug before crouching down and attempting to set up the trap near the mouse hole.

"What is this, _Tom and Jerry?" _Katherine scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Gee Kat, I didn't know you were the one to sit down and watch cartoons," Maddie joked as she fiddled with the metal contrapment. Katherine let out a huff as she leaned on the cold stone wall.

"Well maybe if you watched them you would realize that these traps never work." Madoline only rolled her eyes as she grabbed the plastic bag besides her, taking out a piece of cheese and setting it up as bait.

"There's no harm in-FUCK!" The blonde shrieked, Katherine zipping over to see what had happened, only to let out a sigh as she saw the trap snapped on the blonde's fingers.

"Told you," Katherine shrugged, Maddie gritting her teeth as she pulled the trap off, shaking her sore fingers. "Now let's just do it the easy way," the brunette crouched down on all fours and stuck her arm into the small dark hole in the wall, feeling around. "I think I got something- AHA," she pulled her arm out to reveal what she had caught only for Madoline to let out a ear-piercing scream at the large yet hairy tarantula in her palm.

"OH MY GOD KILL IT KILL IT!" The blonde scrambled up on her feet as Katherine sent her a look before glancing down at the large bug in her hands.

"It's just a spider," Katherine objected.

"No, its just a huge ass hairy spider that bigger then your freaking head!" Madoline shot back from the other side of the room. An evil smirk made it's way on the brunette's features as she slowly stood up. "W-what are you doing? Kat... No no no no. Stay away," the blonde held out a hand as the brunette slowly walked over her, she taking a step back everytime she got closer. "Katherine, I'm warning you right now-" In a flash, Katherine threw the tarantula at her head and it was then that she burst into a fit of hysterics.

"AHHHH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" she cried as she jumped in her spot, patting at her head with eyes closed frantically. Katherine let out a laugh as she watched the girl continue to pat her hair down frantically even though she had flung the spider across the room.

"Enough of your shrieking, it's off." Maddie stopped her movements as she looked up at her, narrowing her icy blue eyes at the brunette.

"You're lucky you're centuries older then me or I would have kicked your ass ages ago," She growled, Katherine rolling her eyes before she caught something across the room.

"Looks like your cheese plan actually went well," The brunette commented, Madoline following her gaze to see a small mouse nibbling on the discarded piece of cheese. She quickly sped over to it, grabbing it by it's tail .

"It's so cute!" Maddie cooed as she walked up to her, viewing the small rodent. Katherine sent her a baffled look.

"You find mice cute yet you practically screamed your ass off because of some spider."

"Hey, don't judge me. Look at it's cute little feet and those ears." Maddie grinned.

"You're such a child," Katherine rolled her eyes as she walked over to the coffin, dangling the mouse in front of Mikael's nose. "Come on Mikael... Jerry's offering you his blood." The older vampire taunted, MAdoline rolling her eyes as she grabbed the grocery bag from the floor, pulling out a bag of chips and munching on them. "This isn't working," Katherine growled.

"Offer him these," Madoline pulled out a handful of chips and much to Katherine's shock she stuffed them into the desiccated vampire's mouth.

"What the hell are you doing," the brunette hissed, pushing her away.

"It was worth a shot," the blonde shrugged, popping some chips in her mouth. Katherine let out a growl as she picked the mouse that was scurrying over Mikael's body and held it over his nose again.

"Come on Mikael. Breakfast... yummy... Mikael wake up!" she snarled, the blonde who was pacing around sending her an amused look. Katherine's phone started to ring, she pulling it out and snapping into the line. "What!"

"_What? What do you mean what? I've been calling you and Maddie for two days," _Damon hissed into the line.

"Odd that's exactly how long I've been ignoring you." Katherine shrugged slightly.

"_Jeremy Gilbert told me you found Mikael."_

_"_Sort of. He's out of commission He won't eat. We've tried everything. Grave diggers, mourners, mice, rats... bats." she shuddered, remembering what she and the blonde had to go through to catch the pesky thing. "He's just not interested."

"_Well try harder," _Damon hissed into the line. "_We need him to kill Klaus so I can de-ripperfy Stefan before he destroys my house. By the way if Goldie Locks is listening, we have a new house guest who has been going through her belongings-"_

_"_What!" The blonde shrieked, quickly grabbing the phone from Katherine who had an evil glint in her eye as she walked outside. "What do you mean going through my stuff? Kick her out!"

"_Well you see that's not easy since she's capable of beating the living shit out of me and you with both hands tied behind her back."_

_"_I don't care. Tell her to leave my stuff, what else has she gone through?" Maddie asked, overhearing a scream in the distance, walking over to the barred window and widening her eyes when she saw Katherine biting into a guys neck across the field.

"_She just arrived today and_-"

"Look I gotta go, talk to you later. Bye," she rushed into the line.

"_No but_-" She clicked the phone off, narrowing her eyes as Katherine walked back to the crypt with a grin on her face, dragging a limp body behind her.

"Really?" The blonde cocked an eyebrow as Katherine only shrugged.

"If I were to leave it to your mouse traps and chips we'd be here for the next half century so we're going my way." Katherine said firmly, Madoline letting out a sigh.

"Fine," she grumbled.

* * *

"Here let me-"

"No," Katherine deadpanned, swatting the blonde's hands away.

"Gosh I'm just trying to help-"

"I don't need your help," the brunette growled as she held the body over Mikael's mouth, the blood dripping.

"Rude much," Madoline grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest. The blood dribbled into the desiccated vampire's mouth, his skin color slowly turning back to normal making both girls stand up correctly.

"Get it away," Mikael rasped out seeing the dead body hanging over him.

"You need blood," Katherine scoffed but his nose only flared more.

"I said get it away from me," he hissed.

"But-"

"Kat just get it away. Obviously he has priorities," Madoline commented, Katherine rolling her eyes as she let the body fall to the ground.

"Happy?" Katherine asked sarcastically, he nodding his head in response.

"Thank you,"

"I remember you," KAtherine mumbled, narrowing her eyes at him. "Chicago, 1920's. You were looking for Klaus..." Mikael let out a sigh as he closed his eyes

"For bad ass vampire, vampire hunter... you're really not that scary." The blonde commented, her eyes raking over the chains around his body. He only opened his eyes to send her a look as he fidgeted in his place.

* * *

"I apologize for my out burst," Mikael muttered as the chains wrapped around him clinked. Katherine grabbed the grocery bag from the floor and pulled out some matches, starting to light up the available candles around the tomb to lighten it up a bit. "It would have made more sense had you known that I've been denying myself human blood for as long I can remember."

"Aw so you're a veggie vampire. I tried that diet but it was just too... eurgh." Maddie shrugged as she was perched on the side of the coffin.

"Is there a reason as to why you two awoke me?" Mikael asked.

"We thought that you might know how to kill Klaus." Katherine answered, walking to the other side of his coffin. "But something tells me that we've been sorely misinformed."

"Would you mind helping me with these?" Mikael gestured to the chains as he fidgeted underneath them. "I can assure you that there's no way that I can kill Klaus from beneath them."

"So you do know how to kill Klaus?" Maddie asked, hope in her voice.

"I can kill Klaus," he replied firmly. "And I will." Both girls exchanged looks before Katherine leaned over, snapping them off. The older male vampire let out a sigh of relief as he rubbed his sore wrists. "Thank you."

"A little blood will grease those muscles up real quick. Just saying." Katherine held a hand up

"Katherine stop trying to convert the guy. Obviously he's a vegetarian." MAdoline commented.

"I don't feed on living things." Mikael muttered.

"Would you like a bunny- OH MY GOD!" Mikael's hands reached up and grabbed Katherine, pulling her into the coffin and ripping into her neck. Madoline quickly fled the place, not daring to look back until she had made about 10 miles distance. She panted, running a hand down her face as she let out a shaky breath.

"Oh god, oh god... he- he's feeding off of her and-" Madoline brought a hand up to her lips as a gasp escaped her. "W-what if she's dead... oh god. No no no no- this is a disaster and I- ugh," She threw her hands up as she continued to pace, biting her nails and gnawing at her bottom lip. She checked the pocket of her jeans and let a few profanities escape her mouth when she realized that her phone was still with Katherine.

After a few hours had passed, Madoline decided to go back to the crypt. It was dawn and Mikael surely had legged it by now. Walking inside slowly, her eyes froze on Katherine's body on the ground, quickly hurrying to her. She rolled her over so that the brunette was facing upwards.

"Hey Kat, wake up," Maddie whispered, shaking her. "Kathy- oh god she'd surely murder me for calling her that... Katherine come on wake up. Katherine," she slapped her cheek, the older vampire sitting up abruptly as she breathed in a gasp of air.

"W-what? I- i-" she stuttered out, looking around.

"Hey whoa calm down," The blonde soothed her down, Katherine looking at her in surprise before narrowing her doe brown eyes at her.

"You bitch," she hissed, grabbing Maddie by the collar of her blouse. "You left me-"

"Hey watch it," Madoline scowled as she pushed her off. "You were the one who told me to watch out for myself first before others. Atleast I came back to check on you!" Katherine gritted her teeth as she brought her hand up to her healed neck, rubbing it even though it had dried blood all over it. "I guess Mikael ran off into the woods now, huh?"

"Obviously," Katherine gritted out as she stood up, dusting off her jeans. Maddie stood up also. "Well I guess you'll be the one to tell Damon of our epic fail," she noted, handing the teen her phone.

"I guess," the blonde shrugged, tucking it into the pocket of her jeans.

"Alright, I'm out of here. Clean this up before you go though," Katherine motioned at the mess of chains and the dead body in the corner.

"Me?" Maddie scoffed.

"Yes you. Bye," With that Katherine sped off, leaving the blonde to stand alone in the tomb. She let out a huff as she crouched down, pulling the stone lid and placing it back on the coffin.

What a fail, she thought. They had lost their only weapon against Klaus and she had missed her first day of highschool. Great, just great...

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked this chap :) Short chap ik but oh well, we saw some fun times with Kat and Maddie. I would have gotten this out earlier but I was too overwhelmed with my feels this morning.**

**Whoever is a fan of Supernatural, you have to check out the harlem shake video the crew and cast did! It's flipping amazing! Aha Jensen is just hilarious! Look it up on youtube :D I'm not really a huge fan of all the harlem shake videos out there but OH MY GOSH they seriously aced it!**

**Thanks again for all those who reviewed last chap and hopefully another chap will be out soon. Maddie's outfit is available on my polyvore for those who are curious. **

**Have a great day/night lovelies :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's and plot.**

Madoline stiffled the yawn that had escaped her mouth with the back of her hand as she walked up to the Salvatore boarding house. It was 7 a.m and she had yet to catch some sleep from yesterday; thanks to Mikael and Katherine. Closing the front door behind her, she walked past the parlor where Damon was in, struggling in his spot.

"Hey Damon," she greeted sleepily as she headed towards the stairs, eyes drooping. She overheard a groan leave his lips, furrowing her eyebrows as she sped back to the parlor. "What the-?" she gasped, seeing him chained up to a chair, a poker stuck through his chest. She quickly sped over to him, he looking up at her through pained and droopy eyes. "Who the hell did this?" She asked worriedly, ripping the poker out of his chest making him cry out in pain.

"I- I don't know," he panted out as she broke the chains off of him. "B-but my suspicions are on that pesky brother of mine." He fell out of his chair, she quickly holding him up

"What the hell happened to you?" A new voice scoffed, both vampires looking over to see Stefan leaning on the door frame, a smirk on his face.

"You think this is funny?" Madoline snapped, glaring at her younger uncle who only cocked an eyebrow in response.

"I think it's hilarious," he grinned, she rolling her eyes in response as she set Damon up correctly, his back leaning onto the chair.

"Stay here, I'm going to get you some blood," she directed, standing up.

"I'm not really going anywhere," he groaned out, she quickly speeding to the basement downstairs and grabbing a bloodbag from the fridge. Closing the lid, she quickly hurries back upstairs, only to see Damon desperately trying to shield himself as the sunlight was shining on him, burning away his flesh. She quickly rushed to the open window, closing the curtains with a tug before turning to Damon who was slowly healing.

"What is with your luck today?" She shook her head, throwing him the bloodbag. He only shrugged slightly as he ripped into it.

* * *

After Damon had gotten cleaned up from the mess earlier, he had drove off in a hurry, leaving Madoline alone in the house. Walking into her room, the first thing the blonde's blue eyes narrowed on was the lump sleeping in her bed. Looking around, she saw her clothes thrown around; obviously someone had rummaged through her dresser. In the corner where a pile of shopping bags, belonging to the girl who had taken residence in her room. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she started to collect all the discarded pieces of clothing littered all over, folding them and returning them to their original space.

When she was done, she closed the dresser drawer a bit louder then necessary, making the blonde sleeping away in her bed to stir awake.

Rebekah blinked a few times as she woke from her sleep, narrowing her droopy eyes on the small blonde who standing across the room with her hands on her hips.

"Who the hell are you?" Rebekah groaned out, sitting up so her back was against the headboard.

"I can ask you the same thing, but I'd rather move on to more important issues like why you're sleeping in my bed and why you've gone through my stuff." Madoline shot back, the older blonde smirking in return.

"You must be Madoline; Damon and Stefan's niece Your uncle told me about you, thought Stefan really had no clue," Rebekah stated as she swung her legs out of bed.

"Well if Damon had told you about me, I'm sure he brought up the concept that this is _my_ room, not yours." Maddie stated. Rebekah only shrugged half heartedly as she stood up, stretching her arms up over her head as her back made a perfect curve, a few bones clicking. "Look I've been up all night so I'd like my room back, there are a million other rooms available for you to choose from."

"I know, but I liked this room much more. It had a much more... homey feeling to it." Rebekah explained with a grin as she passed Madoline who gritted her teeth in return.

"Really? Homey?" she scoffed. "It's just a bed, some nightstands and a dresser. Where's the homey feeling to it?!" The Original rolled her eyes as she picked out her clothes for the day from her scattered bags, standing back up and turning to the blonde

"If you don't mind, I'd like to to take what you folks call now a days, a shower. Now if you can just leave the room, that'd be great," she sent her a sarcastic smile.

"Excuse me? Why don't you leave, there is no way in hell you're going near my bathroom." Maddie protested. Rebekah growled under her breath as she sped towards her, making direct eye contact with her.

"Get out of this room," she commanded, the teen's pupils dilating as she walked out of the room in a haze. It was when Rebekah slammed the door behind her did Madoline realize what had just happened, raising her hand to her head in confusion.

"What in the fuck?" she muttered, scratching the back of her head. She quickly pulled out her phone, dialing Damon's number as she walked downstairs.

"_What?"_ Damon snapped into the line.

"Did I just get compelled by a vampire? Because that's what I'm thinking just happened when I bumped into my new roommate."

"_Ugh you met Rebekah. She's an Original so they come with a bunch of freaky abilities." _he explained.

"Original? As in Klaus?" She asked in disbelief.

"_Mhm, she's his sister who's been asleep for the past century or so. Be a dear and keep her occupied for the day, we're having some difficulties at the moment and the least we need is another blonde bombshell walking around."_

"I hope the first bombshell isn't me," Madoline growled.

_"No that's Caroline, you're the second and Rebekah's the third. Bye._" With that she was met with the dial tone, a frustrated huff leaving her lips as she tucked her phone back into her jeans. She was basically given the task to babysit an Original, how great is that. Running a hand down her face she went to the parlor and decided to clean it up while the blonde upstairs finished.

* * *

Rebekah trudged down the stairs as she pulled her blonde hair into a braid, turning into the kitchen for something to eat. Opening the fridge she wasn't surprised when it was stocked with a bunch of blood bags and some alcohol; the occupants of the house were vampires. Hearing footsteps behind her, she glanced over her shoulder to see Madoline, arms crossed and resting her weight on the door frame.

"If you're going to keep complaining about your room I'm going to have to-" Rebekah started but was cut off.

"I don't care about the room, I just need to get my clothes. I have no problem in picking another room. Can I atleast just get my stuff?" Rebekah's eyebrows rose at this, turning fully to the younger teen.

"Really? Just like that?" The original scoffed.

"Um yeah I guess. I really need to get out of these clothes," she indicated to her worn out dirty jeans in which had gotten dirty from the whole 'Mikael' incident back in Charlottesville. A smile made it's way on Rebekah's face as she thought of something.

"You can have your room back," Madoline let out a sigh of relief. "On one condition though."

"What now," she groaned out.

"You take me along with you," Rebekah said, Maddie raising an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean take you along with you? It's not like I'm going anywhere. I'm planning to wash up and hopefully catch up on my sleep." she scoffed.

"Well I didn't sit in a coffin for 90 years just to lounge around this house. I want to go out and see what the world has to offer," Rebekah explained. Madoline let out a huff, but then remembered what Damon had told her. If she was going to distract the blonde she'd have to do it this way.

"Fine," Madoline said firmly, a grin making its way on Rebekahs features. "Let me go wash up and we'll go."

"Fine by me, but make sure to put my stuff in the room next to yours." She called out after the smaller blonde who grit her teeth as she walked to her room.

* * *

"What is this place?" Rebekah asked as Madoline pulled up to the old fashioned building, climbing out of the car. Rebekah clambered out, narrowing her eyes on the large sign. "IHOP? What is IHOP?"

"It stands for the International House of Pancakes. It's a place that a lot of humans come to." Maddie explained with a shrug as she locked her car with a click of the button.

"But were not humans," Rebekah said obviously.

"True, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy the gifts the world has to offer. Think of it as a diner, though much more modernized. Much more... hipster. Real smalltown diners off the interstate though are the ones you should really go to. Gives you that true homey feeling." Maddie explained as they entered the building, Rebekah's eyes wandering around to the couples and humans sitting in booths, enjoying their meals.

"Then why'd you bring me here?" The Original questioned as they were led to a booth.

"Because this was the only place to eat at around. I'm not really a fan of The Grill." She explained with a shrug as they both slid in past each other.

"The Grill?" Rebekah asked confused as she was handed a menu, looking at it confused. Madoline hummed in response as she ordered two coffees.

"It's like the only restaurant in Mystic Falls, it's always packed so I don't really enjoy it," she responded as her eyes raked over the menu. "Now what would you like to eat?"

"Umm what is there?" Rebekah questioned, Madoline reached over and held the menu out for her correctly, pointing at the given choices there were to offer.

"Well obviously pancakes," Madoline stated matter of factly.

"I'm not clueless," the Original snapped, composing her features as the waitress returned placing both their mugs of coffee. She sent her a thankful nod and it wasn't until she was out of earshot did she return back to the small blonde. "I just- this is all new to me." she whispered a bit ashamed.

"I can see that, look why don't we start with something simple. Plain ol' pancakes and syrup. Sound good?" Rebekah nodded her head, Madoline smiling as she called the waitress over once again and they got their orders.

* * *

"Now what?" Rebekah asked as they exited the restaurant, having eaten their meals.

"Do you know how to drive a car?" Maddie asked, a grin making it's way on the Original's face as she nodded.

"Back in the 20's Nik had a vehicle Of course he would always drive it but I sometimes would steal it from him. One time I accidentally crashed it, oh you should have seen the look on his face!" Rebekah giggled as they climbed into the car, Madoline casting her a curious look. For a moment there she forgot that this vampire besides her was actually 1000 years old. She actually seemed... normal. "I bought him 3 new ones as a piece offering but he can never be pleased." she shook her head, reminiscing in the past memories.

"That's nice," Maddie smiled gently as she pushed the key into the ignition, the car purring to life. "I'm guessing your brother and you were real close, right?"

"I guess..." Rebekah murmured as she cast a look out of the window. "He was the only one out of my brothers who I spent the most time traveling with."

"You had more brothers?" The blonde cast her a curious look.

"Mhmm," The Original hummed. "Four in total."

"That's nice. I only have one brother... Well had." she corrected herself as she drived out of the plaza, eyes on the road.

"What happened to him?"

"He was murdered." she explained, gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter then needed. "Though he was given the chance to live out most of his life. Mine was unfortunately cut short." she grumbled.

"That's the problem with vampirism," Rebekah sighed. "You get to live on and on but you lose those dearest to you."

"Do you ever regret it? Becoming a vampire?"

"Regret?" Rebekah scoffed with dry humor. "I was never given the chance, it was forced on to me by those I cared for the most."

"Oh... I'm sorry," Maddie whispered as they stopped at a red light.

"Save me your pity," Rebekah grumbled, looking out of the window. Her entire mood seemed to flip.

"Well I woke up to it, if that makes sense. I was left alone and had to learn about it all by myself, though I had help over the years."

"Well let's save our sad supernatural stories for another time." The original clenched her jaw, Madoline only shrugging as she continued to drive, a eavy silence floating between them for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

Rebekah asked for the car to be stopped after a few minutes; obviously the conversation had put her in a bad mood and she wanted to be alone. Entering the boarding house, the first thing Madoline sensed was that there was someone there. More like someones. Speeding up to Damon's room, she was surprised to find Bonnie and Caroline rummaging around through it.

"God where is that necklace!" Caroline growled, slamming the dresser closed.

"Um what's going on here?" Madoline asked, both teens turning towards her.

"Hey, uh you're Damon's niece-cousin-sister whatever, right?" Caroline asked waving her hands about, Maddie raising an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, niece but yeah. Why?" She questioned unsurely.

"Good, do you know where Elena's necklace is? He said it would be in his room but it's not."

"No sorry I don't, but I'll help you look. What's wrong with the necklace?"

"It's like this freaky witch talisman-"

"Hey," Bonnie called out offended.

"Sorry, but yeah we need it to send the ghosts away." Caroline continued. "I've been trying to call Damon but he won't answer

"Oh," Maddie blinked, taken back by this. "Here let me call him, hopefully he'll pick up."

"Ok you do that, we'll continue looking." Caroline nodded as she and Bonnie returned to rummaging around his room. Madoline pulled out her phone and dialed her uncles number, meeting his voice mail She let out a growl as she tucked it back into her pocket. She joined the girls with looking around, Caroline glancing up at her curiously. She sent her a shake of the head, indicating that she couldn't reach him. Caroline let out a huff as she pulled her phone out and dialed Elena's number. Bonnie glanced over to the blonde vampire, sending her a curt nod and Maddie only responded with a small smile. She wasn't the one to hold a grudge, even though the witch did barbecue her brain.

"Hey so the necklace isn't where Damon said it would be and now we can't reach Damon," Caroline informed Elena over the phone.

"_Listen I need you to get Bonnie to hold off on sending the ghosts back." _Elena replied.

"What?" Caroline shrieked, both teens looking over to her. Madoline was listening in on the conversation but Bonnie couldn't. "But you said you were in full support of getting rid of them."

_"I was. I am. Look, Lexi's here and she's helping with Stefan_,"

"Ok let's just find it first and then we'll choose between boyfriend ghost dramas." Caroline nodded as she hung up.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked, closing the dresser drawer and leaning back to it.

"Oh um... Lexi's back so Elena wants us to hold off on destroying the necklace." Caroline explained simply, pursing her lips.

"You said boyfriend dramas. Plural. What is it, Caroline?" Bonnie questioned, cocking an eyebrow at her. Madoline bit her lip as her eyes flickered between the two.

"Elena caught Jeremy kissing... Anna." Caroline said softy, Bonnie's eyes widening.

"What?" The witch breathed out.

"I'm sorry," Caroline mumbled.

"He kissed her?" Bonnie choked out, her friend nodding softly.

"Look she's got a foothold now, so she probably thinks that she's here to say. But you and I Bonnie, we're going to find that necklace, ok? We're going to send her back all right?" Caroline assured her, turning to Madoline who was standing there quietly. "You going to help?"

"Oh yeah sure, anything," she quickly nodded, they all returning back to searching for the necklace.

* * *

Bonnie's phone started to ring on top of the dresser, she glancing at the name etched on it and letting out a sigh. Looking over to Caroline, she motioned to the phone, she quickly picking it up.

"What do you want Jeremy?" Caroline huffed out as she put the phone to her ear.

"_Caroline? Did you find the necklace?" _The boy asked into the line.

"Not yet." She sighed, Madoline creased her eyebrows from her seat on Damon's devilished bed as she could hear the sound of sirens on the other line. "Wait, what's going on?"

_"Ghosts of the tomb vampires killed Tobias Fell. You might want to find that necklace before they start going alphabetically through the founding families_."

"Well it's not where it's supposed to be. Unless someone took it," Caroline answered.

"_Who?" _Jeremy asked.

"Well, who do you think?" Caroline stated matter of factly.

"_She said she didn't take it," _Jeremy defended who Madoline thought would be Anna.

"Oh and you believe her?" Caroline taunted.

"_No you know what, yeah I do believe her,"_

_"_Well you're an even bigger idiot then I thought. So wake up Jeremy before you lose everything," Caroline hissed as she clicked the phone off, slamming it down on the dresser. Bonnie's mouth was left ajar.

* * *

Madoline pulled Caroline aside to the hallway of the boarding house.

"You said that the ghosts from the 'other side' all appeared. Is it only supernatural creatures?" Maddie asked, hope in her voice.

"Yeah, it's only supernatural... why?" Caroline asked, confused at the question.

"It's just... I was hoping to see someone. Well two people actually, but I guess it's not going to work," she shook her head, glancing at the ground.

"Who were the people, if you don't mind me asking."

"My brother," Maddie whispered, looking up into Caroline's eyes as her eyes teared up slightly. "And, uh, there was someone else. He was a vampire but I- I don't know. I guess it won't work."

"I'm sorry," Caroline apologized, her lips in a firm line.

"It's ok," Maddie shook her head, wiping under her eyes with her thumb. "Um what are we going to do about the necklace?" Caroline let out a sigh as she slumped against the wall.

"I don't know honestly." she huffed. "We don't really know what to do now." Caroline bit her lip before turning back tot he blonde. "Hey um, I'm sorry for coming out rude when we first met. It's just, we've had our fair share of vampires running a muck around here and well, Bonnie was just looking out for Elena."

"It's ok," Maddie shook her head. "I understand, I don't really hold grudges. Bonnie was just doing the right thing, protecting her friend." As if on a cue, the witch exited the room, her phone in hand.

"Elena called. They said they found the necklace." Both blondes exchanged looks.

* * *

Bonnie drove down the abandoned yet lit up road, narrowing her eyes at the trail of smoke up ahead.

"What's going on up there?" She murmured.

"That's Mrs. Lockwoods car." Caroline realized, all three girls lurched in their seats as a bunch of figures appeared, evil glints in their eyes as they headed towards the crash. "Bonnie... I'm going to get out of the car."

"What?" Bonnie shrieked.

"What's going on?" Madoline asked in the back seat.

"Those are tomb vampires and you two need to drive the hell away from here," Caroline hissed.

"No way," Bonnie shook her head.

"You can't take them all on your own," Maddie objected.

"Look Bonnie, you have your ghost boyfriend drama, Elena has hers. Right now the mother of mine is about to be ghost bait so go and send them all back to the other side ok?" Caroline exited the car, Madoline also. Bonnie looked over at the two before pressing on the gas, the tires screeching as she quickly drove away.

"Think you can do this?" Madoline murmured to the blonde who let out a shaky breath.

"I know I can," she nodded as the two stalked over to the tomb vampires, their faces transforming. Frederick looked over to the two blondes headed his way, a smirk making its way on his features.

"Guys," he told his group, motioning to Maddie and Caroline. "Looks like we have company." The tomb vampires sped to the two, Madoline quickly lashing out and grabbing the vampire who lunged at her and slamming him to the ground, snapping his neck and effectively blacking him out. Another one pounced on her back, she flipping him over and kneeing him in the stomach, he dropping to the ground in pain. Caroline struggled with the two vampires that had grabbed her, Madoline quickly speeding over to her and using her supernatural strength to kick one off. She quickly grabbed him by his neck, effectively snapping it and letting his body drop to the ground. All of a sudden someone grabbed her in a tight neck lock, no other then Frederick as he put pressure to crack it. Suddenly with a swoosh he let go of her, she panting for breath as she whirled around, hoping to find him though he was no where to be seen. She exchanged looks with a panting Caroline who was just as confused as her. She could only think one thing... the ghosts were finally gone.

* * *

Letting out a tired yawn, Madoline trudged down the steps of the old Lockwood Cellar that Damon had called her to meet up at. Looking around, she was surprised to see Damon and Alaric talking. It looked like the raven head vampire was actually... apologizing? She could see the two were good friends so it would have been a shame for them to lose that bromance they had.

"Hey Goldie-locks, glad you could make it," Damon turned to her, she giving him a small smile.

"I didn't really have a choice," she shrugged slightly, sending Alaric a smile, he nodding politely back.

"Now what is it you wanted me to see?" The history teacher asked, Damon leading them both into the deep caverns until they came to the end of it. Madoline was confused when Alaric went past it but she instead bumped into an invisible wall.

"What the?" she mumbled, pressing her hands against it. It was as if she wasn't invited in, sort of like the rule with house invitations.

"So was Mason screwing with me or is there something in there?" Mason called out to Ric who was awfully quiet. "Ric you there?"

"I found something..." Alaric muttered as he shone the lantern over the cavern wall.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"I have no idea," The teacher admitted, both vampires exchanging looks.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked that chap :) I wanted Maddie and Rebekah to get along even though the Original did abandon her in the end. Aww poor Maddie though, she wasn't able to see her brother. Since he wasn't supernatural he wasn't allowed on the other side. You could guess who the vampire she wanted to see was though ;) Were like about 4-5 chaps away from Kol arriving, who else is excited?! I am! Thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed and favorited... ily all soooo much. Hope you liked this chap and hopefully the next one will be soon. **

**Oh and apologies for the lame ass fighting scene at the end. I uh, I'm just really bad at describing stuff. tT was real epicly planned out in my head but written down... eurgh not really.**

**Maddie's outfit is on my polyvore. Have a great night/day lovelies!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's**

**_Boston 1898_**

_"Kol... Kol wake up," Madoline whispered as she was perched on the edge of the large bed, watching the Original sleep soundly. He only hummed in response. "Kol come on. You said we were to leave at dawn," she slowly shook his shoulders, hoping it would attempt to awaken him. "Kol-"_

_"Tomorrow," he murmured, tucking one hand behind his head as he kept his eyes closed. "Let me sleep-"_

_"Kol." She said firmly, sending him a look though he was oblivious to it. "It's a long trip so the earlier we leave the-" his eyes opened, chocolate orbs meeting her soft blue ones._

_"Madoline," he warned, she becoming quiet. Letting out a sigh, Madoline reached over, running her fingers through his short, brown hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her nails scratching at his scalp. Bending down, the blonde pressed a small kiss against his __stubble cheek, her lips skimming down to his jawline as she continued to press feather light kisses._

_In a flash she was flipped over, her back hitting the soft mattress as she looked up into two chocolate orbs filled with amusement. Kol ducked down, showering her slender neck with kisses that made her sigh in return, her fingers raking through his hair and tugging at the ends as he continued to suck and nip. Kol's nose skimmed against the column of her throat, she reaching up and swiping her blonde locks to give him an open view of her white porcelain skin. _

_The sound of blood pumping under the clear skin made his fangs ache, they lengthening before biting into her throat. Madoline let out a small gasp before her hands latched onto his shoulders, closing her eyes as she felt the blood slowly being drained from her body. _

_Kol finally pulled back after a few seconds of feeding, the blood dripping down from her neck and staining the top of her gown, seeping into sheets of the bed. He lapped at the wounded skin a bit, leaving a small kiss over the mark before rolling off her, grabbing his shirt that was thrown carelessly on the floor and tugging it on._

_"Well," Madoline hiccuped, sitting up and pressing her hand on the wound to cut it off the blood flow. Kol sent her a curious look. "Now I know how to successfully wake you up." She grinned at him. Kol smirked deviously at this, dragging her towards him with a tug making her squeal._

_"You know me so well," He grinned, nipping at her bottom lip making her breath hitch before crushing his lips against hers._

* * *

_**Mystic Falls, Present day**_

Madoline scrunched her eyes at the folded paper, holding it out in front of her. She looked back at the large building in front of her and then back to the paper. How in the hell was she supposed to find her classes? She looked up when she heard footsteps approaching her, seeing the blonde Original.

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh you know, hoping to get a bite from some unsuspecting teenagers. Nothing much." Madoline shrugged sarcastically, Rebekah glowering at her.

"No but really?" The older blonde demanded.

"What does it look like? The backpack and schedule not doing it for you?"

"You better watch your tongue." Rebekah growled, Madoline putting two hands up innocently.

"Sheesh, just joking. Lighten up a bit. Do you happen to know where..." she glanced down at her paper, eyes raking for her first period class. "Mr. Saltzman's - oh wait that's Alaric. Ha weird." she grinned, looking up to see Rebekah's unamused expression. "Right sorry, do you know where his class is?"

"I have him also now. I guess I can show you since I have nothing better to do." Rebekah grumbled as she started to walk towards the building, Madoline behind her as she stuffed her schedule into her bag.

"You mean you don't like hanging out with me?" Madoline playfully pouted, the Original scowling at her. "I'm sorry, I swear I'm not usually this... weird. Or open. But yeah.. first day jitters I guess."

"Just shut up," Rebekah rolled her eyes as they walked into the building, making their way through the hallways of the school. Madoline watched as some of the students greeted the Original as if she was ruling over them all. It wouldn't be a surprise if they did. From the human's perspective they saw a tall, beautiful blonde who not to mention had an accent so why wouldn't they want to worship the ground she walked on? Humans, Madoline thought, a small grin making it's way on her features. Rebekah caught this, raising an eyebrow at her as they continued to walk.

Finally reaching the classroom, Rebekah held the door open as they both entered, Madoline observing the layout of it, from the pictures to the posters, the large chalkboard planted behind the teacher's desk, which she realized to be empty.

"Find a seat, or whatever." Rebekah rolled his eyes as she sat at a desk. Madoline then realized that most of the eyes were on her, she blushing as she took a free seat two seats away. Pulling her phone out from her pocket, she searched for any contact from Damon. He had asked her to come along that morning for help interpreting what the tomb had to offer but since she was a vampire there wasn't much she could do. So instead, she decided that today would be a good day to start school, but right now she was regretting it dearly.

"Where's Stefan?" Rebekah whispered, leaning over to Madoline as she looked around the room. "Not to mention Elena."

"Ugh he's a dick so I have no reason to wonder about him. As for Elena..." she scanned the room, searching for the brunette. "I guess she's late or not coming." Madoline shrugged. She knew that Elena was probably with Damon. Alaric too, hence him not being here. As for Stefan, she in all honesty couldn't give a crap. For an uncle, he was sure a dick. She couldn't really consider him family. Blood? Maybe. Morals? No.

* * *

The rest of the day continued on for Madoline and she found herself in several classes with Elena's friends. The blonde human, Matt, bubbly young vampire Caroline, Bonnie the witch and not to mention Tyler the sired wolf. It was ok... kinda.

Now Madoline found herself in the school yard where Rebekah was stretching with the cheerleaders. She didn an empressive set of flips before coming face to face with Elena. Madoline heard in on the conversation, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"_It's you... Goody," _Rebekah sighed sarcastically

"_I was hoping we could talk,"_ Elena started.

"_About what? Stefan? Don't worry I'm backing away from him until he starts treating me better. In fact I think you should take a page out of my book if we're being honest."_ Maddie rolled her eyes at this.

"_Actually I'd rather talk about this." _Elena pulled a picture out of her bag, the Original freezing when she saw it. "We're curious why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running away from your father."

"_I should get back to the girls_," Rebekah gulped, walking off. _"Homecoming's right around the corner._"

"_Well then maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him._" Elena taunted, crossing her arms over her chest. Didn't they know that Mikael had already run off?

"_You're bluffing_," Rebekah scoffed as she turned back to her. "_You don't know where he is, no one does_."

"_So then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?_" Elena questioned.

_"If you wake Mikael we are all doomed._" The original hissed. Well that's an understatement, the guy tried to eat her.

"_So then tell me_." Elena shrugged.

"_Why do you want to know_?"

"_Why don't you want me to wake him_?" Elena countered.

"_I need to get back to the girls_." Rebekah finished off, walking away leaving Elena standing there. Madoline walked up to the brunette.

"What was that?" She questioned. Elena motioned her after, making some space so that the Original wouldn't over hear.

"We need to find out what the secret weapon against Klaus is. Since we don't know what those markings on the wall mean I thought it'd be best to learn the story, hopefully it'll help us learn more." Elena explained.

"Oh." Madoline nodded. "Well that's not going to be easy. Rebekah isn't really comfortable about talking with her family."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I asked her yesterday which turned out to be a bad idea." Maddie shrugged as they continued to walk.

"Maybe she'll be willing to talk later. I'm going back to Ric's. You coming along?"

"Yeah sure. I have nothing better here." Maddie nodded as they went towards the car.

* * *

"She's going to tell us. She's scared of him Damon." Elena explained over the line as they walked up the stairs leading to Alaric's loft. "I saw her face, I just have to engage in a little mean girl power struggle first."

"_Make sure she doesn't power struggle you into a grave." _The raven head vampire countered, making Maddie scoff as Elena entered the loft, she stopping at the door and leaning against the invisible barrier.

"I've got this, Damon. If we can figure out a way to kill Klaus, Stefan will be free of his compulsion. So how does he look?" She asked, glancing behind her to see Madoline at the door, furrowing her eyebrows at her. The blonde pressed her hand against the barrier, she nodding in understandment as she tapped Alaric's shoulder, motioning him to the door.

"Come in," Alaric nodded, Madoline stepping through as her eyes observed the pictures clipped onto the board.

"_Hmm pasty and pouty." _Damon said over the line.

"He'll have to get over it. Call me later." she nodded before clicking off the phone. Alaric sent the brunette teen a look as she let out a sigh. "Rebekah will come around."

"You sure about that? I mean a 1000 year old vampire is not the art of patience." Alaric raised an eyebrow at her. Elena looked down at her phone, seeing the message the Original just sent her.

"She's a thousand year old vampire who's joined the cheer leading squad. There's a whole different set of rules here. I got this." Elena held up her phone, showing him the message before turning to Madoline who was busy observing the photos. "You coming along?"

"Huh, yeah sure. I'm just as curious." The blonde nodded before they set off to the boarding house.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the delay but it's just been weird these past couple of days. I have school work I need to finish (spent my spring break being a lazy bum) so yeah. I kinda lost inspiration for this story the past week or so but I'm back, for now. Hopefully I'll be able to post the second part of this chap soon, depends when I have time since state testing is coming up once again so I really need to study. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and like the flashback. Decided to throw that in since I've fallen in love with Kol so much this week thanks to the amazing Sofia313 She has amazing Originals stories!**

**Again hope you liked it and Maddie's outfit for the day is available on my Polyvore. Thanks for the great feedback last chap :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's.**

Walking into the Salvatore Boarding house, both teen's eyebrows scrunched up at the sound of music, Maddie exchanging looks with Elena as they wandered in further.

"Hey what's up." Rebekah grinned, walking over to the girls with a bottle in hand, setting it down.

"You invited me over to talk?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Alright girls," Rebekah turned away from them. "Have at it." Soon enough a bunch of girls stepped into view, all wearing different styles of dresses. "Okay now twirl please," she directed, they obeying.

"You compelled your own private run way show?" Elena scoffed.

"I need a homecoming dress." Rebekah stated as if it was obvious.

"Teenage girls go to the store to buy a dress, not bring the store to them." Maddie scoffed.

"Now what do you two think? Pick one." Rebekah motioned over to the models.

"I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake Mikael." Elena stated.

"Well actually shopping seems to be the better- Hey hey no!" Madoline shouted as Rebekah flashed over to one of the models, her fangs grazing over the blonde's neck.

"I said pick one." Rebekah growled out, fangs still elongated.

"Uh the red one." Elena chose randomly.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Rebekah taunted, letting the girl go.

"Just threaten a girls life, nothing much." Maddie sarcastically shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Go away, remember nothing." The original compelled the humans before grabbing the flute of champagne, turning back to Elena and Madoline. "You two will learn what I allow you to learn, do understand me?"

"Yes." Madoline nodded, turning to Elena who seemed to be out of breath. "Come on," she motioned her after the blonde who went upstairs.

* * *

There was a large grin on Rebekah's face as she entered Stefan's room, both Madoline and Elena after her with stone expressions.

"How fun is this?"

"I'd rather be buried alive." Madoline grumbled as she walked into the room, taking it all in. Last time she was in here Damon had trashed the room to bits.

"We shouldn't be in here." Elena shook her head, still standing at the door with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Of course we should." Rebekah gushed, pulling out a pair of briefs. "Hmm boxer briefs. Alot had changed from the 20's." she grinned.

"Are you going to root through his stuff all night or are you going to explain your story?"

"You really are no fun," Rebekah huffed out. "What do you want to know?"

"Well Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?" Elena asked.

"Who's Elijah?" Madoline questioned.

"My brother." Rebekah responded, turning to them. "My parents had just started a family when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate?"

"How'd you end up here then?" Madoline asked.

"Yeah this part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet." Elena agreed.

"Not by anyone in your history books." Rebekah smirked. "My mother knew this witch, Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy. Blessed by the gifts of speed and strength; that lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people."

"The werewolves?" Elena asked.

"To us they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which my my parents had more children, including me."

"How many siblings did you have in total?" Maddie asked.

"At the time 6. That was before tragedy striked. Once a month our family retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home. One full moon Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik payed the price..." She said sadly. Madoline frowned, she knew how it felt like to lose a brother. "And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors and one of the last moments my family had together as humans." Elena's phone started to ring at the moment, the Original composing her features. "You better get that, it'll be Damon checking up on you." Elena nodded, excusing herself from the girls.

Rebekah walked over near Stefan's bed, picking up a journal and flicking through it. Madoline's eyes caught sight of the bookshelves, walking over to them and soon enough a large grin broke out onto her features.

"Would you look at that." SHe grinned her fingers playing over the spines of the tattered, old journals, all marked with special dates.

"What?" Rebekah asked.

"It seems my uncle and I have more in common then I thought." She replied, pulling out a journal, her hands ghosting over the leather material.

"You keep a journal?" Rebekah questioned surprised.

"Several," Maddie nodded, looking up at her. "They say diamonds are a girls best friend, but to me my journals are everything. They keep me sane, an eternity alone can really put a lot of stress on someone." she shrugged carelessly, returning the journal back to the shelf. Rebekah hummed in response, grabbing another journal and plopping down on the bed as she started to flick through it. Elena returned back, a scowl on her face which seemed to grow more as she saw the Original snooping through Stefan's possessions. Madoline was busy observing the many books Stefan had lined up on his shelves.

"Now are you going to continue on with the story or do we need to snoop some more?" Elena huffed out, taking a seat at the round table in the middle of the room. Rebekah grinned as she rolled off the bed, walking over and observing the picture of Stefan and Elena back from the beginning of the 2009 school year.

"You know I honestly don't get you two as a couple." Rebekah shook her head.

"Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is." ELena scoffed. Rebekah leaned down to her level.

"I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire, we're a predatorial species. We don't have time to care about humans silly little lives."

"Is that why you did that run way show earlier?" Elena raised an eyebrow. "Because you don't care about the homecoming dance?"

"She does have a point." Madoline hummed.

"You know, I'm just going to go." Elena shook her head, standing up to leave.

"But you haven't even heard the rest of the story." Rebekah objected.

"And you're not going to tell it. You're just bored and looking for someone to push around."

"Actually we're all bored." Maddie noted.

"Why don't you find someone else to play with. Maybe you can compel yourself a friend." Elena hissed.

"That's a low blow." Madoline muttered.

"The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give. It belonged to the original witch." Rebekah continued on.

"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?" Elena questioned.

"Not just the hybrid curse. She's the one who turned us into vampires." She revealed. "I'm thirsty, would you care for a drink?" Rebekah turned to Madoline who only shrugged as she and Elena followed after her.

"So vampirism was basically a form of protection?" Elena asked.

"What else would it be?" Rebekah scoffed

"A curse." Elena basically shrugged as they made their way down the stairs.

"My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive."

"Yeah but what stay if they were so afraid of the werewolves? Why not... leave?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Pride... My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite we had a bite harder. Where they had speed we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses... Ayana refused to cast the spell so it was left in my mother's hands."

"Your mother's hands?" Madoline raised an eyebrow at her as they continued to walk towards the library.

"How could she do anything?" Elena asked.

"Because my mother was also a witch." Rebekah revealed.

"What?" Elena gasped.

"The witch of the Original family. The original witch."

"It all makes sense now." Madoline hummed as they entered the library

"Where do you guys keep your best vintage?" Rebekah asked the blonde.

"Haven't been here long enough to find out." She shrugged.

"Wait but if your mother was a witch, then..." Elena trailed off.

"Am I? No, a witch is nature's servant, a vampire is an abomination of nature."

"I wouldn't quite call us that." Maddie muttered, scratching the back of her head.

"You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn." Rebekah continued, pulling out a bottle of wine, inspecting it

"How did you turn?" Elena asked, Madoline sent the teen a look of warning. This wasn't something the Original would like to talk about. She would know.

"My mother called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night my father offered us wine laced with blood... And then he drove his sword through our hearts."

"He killed you?" Elena whispered out, Madoline's face had a frown on it.

"And he wasn't delicate about it either." Rebekah continued, breaking the top of the wine bottle off and discarding it into the open fire from the fireplace. "We had to complete more blood to complete the ritual."

"That's why we need to drink blood during transition." Maddie murmured.

"It was euphoric, the feeling of power was indescribable. But the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us and nature fought back... For every strength there would be a weakness... The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks until my mother found a solution. There were other problems. Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. Flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away. So we burned it to the ground. But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated. The hunger. Blood... had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it. And with that the predatory species was born..." Rebekah finished off, pouring herself a glass of wine and downing it. Madoline licked her dry lips. What a story, she thought.

* * *

"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" Elena asked after a while.

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that he became my father's greatest shame." She explained.

"Yeah- Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had an affair with one the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son."

"She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her."

"He killed your own mother?" Maddie creased her eyebrows.

"He said that she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched. Afterwards my father took off in a rage and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother. We made a pledge, we would stick together as one." She continued on.

"Always and forever. Even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years?" Elena scoffed.

"We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. Take Kol for example."

"Kol?" Maddie creased her eyebrows together. "What do you mean Kol?"

"My brother. He was a recluse and turned his back on us. He got what was coming." Rebekah shrugged. Madoline was taken back by this.

"Your brother... his name is Kol? As in brown eyes, brown hair, a small cleft on his chin-"

"That's him." Rebekah nodded. "Wait how do you know him?" She narrowed her eyes at the blonde who was frozen in place.

"You're saying Kol is an Original, like you and Klaus? Thousand year old vampire?" She continued to ask, not believing what she was hearing.

"What is with all the questions?" Rebekah narrowed her eyes.

"I, I just-" Maddie took in a deep breath, her hand rising to her mouth as she let the information sink in. "So he's not dead?" She whispered out.

"As long as the dagger stays in his chest, yes." Rebekah nodded. Madoline licked her dry lips, nodding.

"How do you know him?" Elena asked.

"Wha- oh uh, nothing. Nothing, we uh, crossed paths years ago." she shrugged, not wanting them to know the truth. Damon would kill her if he knew she had a past with an Original, especially when they were trying to kill his brother right now.

"So, you're ok with Klaus daggering you and your siblings?"Elena turned to Rebekah. "You're just going to let it fly by?"

"After everything he's still my brother Elena. Not to mention I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead?" Rebekah asked, Madoline bit her lip. The Original had a point. The older blonde hesitated a bit, silently cursing herself for showing this part of her to a pathetic teenage girl. "Ok you've heard the story, it's time to go. I said leave Elena! I don't know what you're up to but I'm no longer playing along"

"I was looking for one good reason as to why we shouldn't wake Mikael." Elena defended herself. Madoline felt a ball of guilt forming in her gut for taking part in helping wake the man. He was a monster, one who devoted his life to taking down his children. Klaus was no better, but at least he didn't put a permanent end to his siblings.

"And I've given you a thousand but you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I'm not stupid." Rebekah hissed.

"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life and over mine." Elena shot back.

"Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake, if you come after my brother I will rip you apart." Rebekah threatened. "And I get my temper from my father. Now leave!" She shouted, Elena scurrying out of the house as Madoline flinched at the sound of her voice. She stood in her spot, Rebekah glancing at her before walking away.

* * *

Madoline was getting ready for sleep, the thought of Kol being still alive making her heart swell. She heard two voice downstairs, zipping down and finding Rebekah and Elena once again, talking in the parlor as some pictures were laid out in front of them.

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" Elena asked the Original, making Maddie cross her arms over her chest. Was she ever going to leave this.

"Nik was there. He told me." Rebekah shrugged.

"He lied to you."

"And how do you know that?" The blonde Original asked.

"The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols. The story of your family, how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires and this" Elena explained as she showed Rebekah all the pictures, stopping on a sun with two fangs and a circle underneath it. "This is the symbol for hybrid. It's the combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother." Elena explained, showing her the next picture.

"Her necklace." Rebekah whispered out, recognizing it.

"And this is the story of her death." Elena continued, showing her the picture. "The hybrid killed the Original witch. Not Mikael, Klaus"

"Elena." Madoline warned, approaching the two.

"No," Rebekah whispered, shaking her head. "No, no he wouldn't."

"She out the curse on him. Made it so that he would be the only one of his kind. And then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence. When he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah." Elena revealed.

"Elena, stop it." Maddie hissed, this was going to blow up in all of their faces. No girl deserves to find out the truth about her past this way, especially by a stranger who is trying to kill her family.

"And then he made up this entire lie about your father so that he wouldn't lose you!" Elena continued on.

"These mean nothing!" Rebekah denied, grabbing the photos and throwing them into the open fireplace. "They're just stupid drawings, done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!"

"Then why are you so upset?" Elena asked. Madoline mentally slapped herself, could Elena be any more dumb?

"Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you!" Rebekah hissed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years and you have to make it stop-"

"SHUT UP!" Rebekah screamed, pushing the brunette into the wall by her throat. "SHUT UP! DON'T TALK ANYMORE! NOTHING!" Madoline went to strike but the Original let go of Elena as sobs racked through her, she dropping to her knees as she started to cry.

"Just go Elena," Madoline hissed, the doppelganger nodding as she quickly hurried out of the house. She crouched down to the sobbing blonde, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Maddie gulped, licking her dry lips as the cries of the Original got louder. She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug as the older blonde cried into her shoulder. Tears pricked in Maddie's eyes as she smoothed Rebekah's hair down, she clutching onto her harder. She couldn't blame the girl, not one bit at all. Her cries continued on through the night, Madoline holding her close. She needed comfort, and even though they weren't that close, her heart could go out to the Original. She was just a girl through it all. "I'm sorry."

**A/N: Aw poor Bek :( This chap made me cry, well the episode did. Don't know if I'm capable of bringing my readers to tears lol. **

**Just a heads up, I changed the character that plays Maddie to Ashley Benson. I just felt the Meaghan Martin (the previous actress) didn't suit her that much. I don't know, maybe cause I'm much more familiar with Ashley so it's easier for me to imagine her. It's up to you guys who you view her as, let your imagination run wild lol. I've been having quite a writing phase yesterday and today so thankfully I've succeeded in updating all my stories in a span of 1-2 days, so hooray!**

**Also... I'm going to need a little help in the upcoming chaps. I don't plan on following the rest of season 3 (the bloodlines business and not to mention stupid Esther piss me off) If you have any suggestions on how I should steer this story, please leave a review explaining your ideas. I'll reply back to all of your ideas and hopefully incorporate them. I don't want the plot to go by my taste, but you the readers as well. This story has gotten so much amazing feedback, I never thought this much people would love it so much! It's almost at 100 reviews, so huge thank you goes to every single one of you readers, whether you reviewed or not. In all honesty I don't mind the number of reviews I recieve, as long as you guys enjoy it I'll continue to write :) **

**Hope you enjoyed this chap and Madoline's outfit for today is available on my polyvore which is on my profile. **

**Huge thanks once again have a great night/day lovelies!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's and plots.**

Madoline sat on the cool surface of her bathroom counter, feet crossed Indian style as she curled the remaining strands of her blonde hair with the curling iron. Tonight was the home-coming dance, which amused her dearly since she hadn't really taken the effort in going to school at all. She had gone for one day, well she couldn't say one day since she had ditched before lunch. Placing the curler on the hard surface, she grabbed the can of hairspray, spraying her hair so it would stay in place.

The sound of footsteps entering her room made her eyes glance at the entrance that connected the bathroom to her bedroom from the large mirror in front of her.

"Madoline?" A voice called out, she recognizing it to be Rebekah.

"In here." She called out to the Original, Rebekah slowly entering the bathroom. Madoline's eyes met hers from the mirror. "Hey."

"Hi." Rebekah smiled softly. "You're going to the dance, right?"

"Mhmm." Maddie hummed, taking in the robe that the Original was wearing and how her hair seemed to be recently blow dried. She still wasn't ready, she mused.

"Could you possibly do my hair? I mean if you have time?" Rebekah asked, Madoline turning to her completely. It was as if she was embarrassed to ask.

"Of course." She smiled happily, the Original grinning. Madoline hopped off the counter, quickly hurrying out and returning back with a chair, placing it in front of the mirror. Soon enough she started on the older blonde's hair.

"You know, these curlers are harder to use then what they seem to be." Rebekah pointed out.

"Yeah I know, but atleast they're faster then those rollers from back in the day." Madoline noted.

"True." The Orginal muttered as the younger blonde continued to curl her hair.

"So um, is... is Mikael still asleep or what?" Maddie questioned nervously. That morning the Original father had came, explaining to everyone his plan on how he will take down Klaus. Madoline kept her distance, last time she saw him he was going to take a chunk out of her. To make Klaus believe that Mikael was actually dead, Elena had to dagger him to go with the plan.

"He woke up a while ago." Rebekah replied.

"It must be weird, isn't it? This man you've been running from your whole life to come back all of a sudden?"

"He can't hurt me no more. His only weapon will be used against Klaus, I don't need to worry no more." The Original retorted.

"What about the dagger?"

"I've hidden it for safe-keeping. Hopefully it'll be the last of it."

"Hopefully." Madoline nodded. Truth be told she actually liked the blonde Original around. It was nice, having a girl in the house. Yes, she might have a short temper and must have everything her way but she was still a girl nevertheless. The fact that Rebekah had actually agreed on helping kill Klaus had shocked her. Yes the man had ruined many people's lives through out the centuries (including hers) but he was still her brother. Though the bond of family could only reach so far, she thought. "So are you eager for the dance?"

"Truth be told, I'm actually quite nervous. This is... this is my first high school dance." She revealed sheepishly.

"Really?" Madoline asked surprised, the Original humming in response. "So this is a whole new experience for you"

"Yeah I guess. I never really had the opportunity in the past for high school, me and Nik were always on the run."

"Well being the outcast I seem to be, I've never really enjoyed public gatherings that much." Maddie shrugged as she wrapped a stand of hair around the curler.

"Why's that?"

"What's the point? I've been given the opportunity to travel the world, but through it all I haven't really basked in it much. I mean, if I'm going to enjoy something I might as well do it with someone. Being alone has many perks to it, but it gets depressing after a while seeing humans interact so welly with one another."

"So throughout your existence, you haven't thought of making friends or anything?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow at her through the mirror.

"Humans die sooner or later, it's meant to be. Why even bother? Not to mention there's no way I'm up to changing someone and have to take care of a newbie vampire with adjusting to life and all. Too much commitment." Maddie shrugged carelessly. Rebekah pursed her lips at this.

Letting out a sigh, Maddie finished off the Originals hair, fluffing it out with her fingers as she met Rebekah's look through the mirror.

"Like it?"

"I love it. Thank you." Rebekah nodded, standing up from the chair.

"No problem." Maddie smiled as she left the room. Entering her bedroom, Madoline went to her bed where her sparkling blue dress lay. Running her fingers through her hair, she picked it up and went to get dressed.

* * *

The door of the boarding house was rung, Madoline who had just descended down the stairs opening it though she was surprised to come to face with a blonde haired boy she recalled to be one of Elena's friends.

"Hi?"

"Oh hey, I'm- I'm here for Rebekah." He announced nervously, Madoline raised an eyebrow. The talk with the Original a while ago surely didn't get through her.

"Matt!" A new voice spoke, Maddie turning to see Rebekah behind her. She was in a stunning red dress, accompanied with heels and holding a clutch.

"Rebekah." Matt smiled kindly at her.

"Excuse me." Madoline muttered, slipping past the boy and going outside, giving the two their space. Pulling her keys out of her clutch, she unlocked her car and slipped inside of it. She didn't really want to go to the dance, but there wasn't really anything better to do. Besides, she didn't want to be caught in the feud between Klaus and Mikael, wherever it was supposed to take place at.

Arriving at the school, Madoline pulled her car to a stop as she saw the cop cars littered through out the place. Her window was rolled, she leaning onto the passenger door as her eyes raked over all the students who had sorrow looks on their faces due to the cancellation of the dance. Her phone started to vibrate from it's place in her clutch, she pulling it out and seeing she got a text from Caroline. The message read that the dance was now moved to the Lockwood mansion. Madoline scrunched up her nose.

"And here I thought I could skip out on this dumb dance." She grumbled, changing gears as she drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

Madoline's mouth hung open as she arrived at the mansion, stepping into the backyard. There were lights flashing everywhere, bodies pressed against each other as all the students danced to the music. There even was a band! She looked around, taking notice of the people at the party. Most of them didn't even seem to be students.

"Madoline!" A voice called out, she turning to see Rebekah alongside Matt. "Look!" She pointed triumphantly to the crown on her head.

"You got crowned queen?"

"Yes." The Original grinned delightfully.

"Congratulations! Though I don't think you'll be able to get your final dance here." Maddie motioned around them.

"I know, but still. It's a nice party."

"If I had known there'd be a band I actually would have looked forward to being here." Maddie smiled as she grabbed a beer, popping it open.

"I'm still surprised by how Tyler organized this though." Matt spoke up, both blondes nodding.

"It's a great party nevertheless." The song the band was singing came to a stop, the crowd cheering.

"_Good evening everyone!"_ A familiar British accent rung out, the three turning to the stage where Klaus now stood. "I want to thank you all for being here with me to celebrate. It's been a long time coming."

"Celebrate what?" Maddie asked, confused as to what the male Original was talking about/

"What in the bloody hell is he doing." Rebekah hissed, Madoline looking between her and then back to the hybrid on stahe.

* * *

Rebekah marched up to her older brother, pulling him away from the crowd.

"Rebekah love, who did you kill to get that crown-"

"Cut the crap. What are you doing here? What's the meaning of this?" She motioned to the party.

"Well if it isn't obvious, it's a wake." Klaus shrugged.

"A wake?" Rebekah stared at him with disbelief.

"Well what else did you think it was. We've been running for a thousand years, Mikael's death needs to be celebrated, not mourned." He explained, she falling silent. "So loosen up little sister, have a drink-" a girl passed him, he plucking the bottle of beer out of her hands and pushing it into his sister's. "-you deserve it."

"W-what are you going to do now? I mean, since Mikael is dead." Rebekah questioned quietly, glancing down at the cold bottle in her hands.

"Well if it isn't obvious, I think it's time that our family be reunited once again." He shrugged, her head snapping up at him.

"Our family? You mean you'll undagger them?"

"Honestly Rebekah, it's been a thousand years. You know exactly why I've kept our siblings in those coffins. Now that Mikael is daggered, I'll take that weapon of his and put him to rest. Permanently. So he can never bring harm to us or our siblings ever again."

"Yet you can bring harm to us?" Rebekah seethed, Klaus stepping up to her.

"All that I've ever done has been done in the name of our family, to guarantee our survival. When Mikael is out of the picture, we can all be a family again. Always and forever." He explained. Rebekah looked away, not wanting to meet her brother's gaze. She could feel the immense ball of guilt building up in the pit of her stomach. "Now where is he? I'd like to see his rotting body."

"I don't know." She answered truthfully. "Ask Stefan." With that she walked off, trying to hold back the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

* * *

Madoline made her way through the crowd, catching Elena who stood alone near the steps overlooking the yard and band, bobbing her head slightly to the music.

"Elena, hey. I thought you weren't going to come."

"Yeah, change of plans." The brunette shrugged. Madoline sensed something off about her.

"What about _the plan_?" She leaned in whispering. "Obviously with him here, it changes everything."

"Shh." The doppelganger shushed her just as Klaus walked up to both of them, they both fixing their postures.

"Hello girls." The hybrid purred. "Where's your dates?"

"We're going solo." Maddie shrugged, looking off into the crowd.

"Hmm, I wouldn't have guessed." Klaus smirked towards the blonde. "You know, I don't usually forget a pretty face. I don't know why I hadn't recognized you from earlier."

"What are you talking about?" She scoffed, meeting his gaze.

"Hmmm, does New York City, the year of 1898 ring a bell?" He taunted, she narrowing her eyes at him. "Of course it does, since we did meet. Well, for a fraction of second that is." Madoline gritted her teeth at this. "Too bad we couldn't have gotten to know each other properly. Though it does seem my brother's blood helped you out."

"What is he talking about?" Elena asked, glancing between the two.

"Nothing." Madoline hissed as she glared daggers at the hybrid.

"Well it didn't seem to be nothing then. Though if I had known you were a Salvatore I may have spared you. Key word being may." He continued on.

"You are severely underestimating yourself, dog." She spat.

"Is that supposed to hurt my feelings?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure being used around by Kol hurt more-"

"You know nothing about me nor my past!" She cut him off, stepping up to him as her icy blue eyes burned. "So don't you dare go on speaking as if you do."

"On the contrary love I know many things." He turned then to Elena who seemed to stiffen. "I'm going to warn you now before things get out of hand: People have been after me for 1000 years. Through out the years I have always been one step ahead. So whatever you or your little group of friends think of trying, go right ahead." He held his hands out in 'come at me' motion. "Give me your best shot. You won't succeed."

"It won't be lack of trying." Elena retorted.

"And now you'll be smart to tell Damon to mind his manners tonight cause if I die, I've already ensured that he'll die along with me."

"You wouldn't." Madoline hissed.

"Try me." He narrowed his ocean blue eyes at her. "Even in death my hybrids have their orders so if you kill me, you're killing him too." With that he walked off, both girls exchanging looks. Elena pulled Madoline to the side of the house, away from everyone.

"What are we going to do now?" The blonde questioned.

"We have to call it off." Elena shook her head.

"I know, but how! Damon is god knows where and then there's Rebekah."

"You go deal with Rebekah for now, I'll find Damon." Elena commanded.

"Alright." Madoline nodded before running off.

* * *

Rebekah had her arms crossed over her chest, watching from afar as her brother took a sip of his scotch, rolling the white ping pong ball in his hands as he stood in front of the beer pong table set up.

Madoline stumbled into the room, catching the female Original and dragging her away.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah asked as they made some distance, finding an empty room to talk in.

"It's Klaus." Madoline replied. "He's suspicious; he knows that we're plotting something against him?"

"He knows about me?" Rebekah whispered out horrified.

"No, but he warned us."

"Madoline, I am truly sorry but I don't think I can go along with this anymore." The Original shook her head.

"I know." The blonde quickly nodded. "If Klaus dies, so does Damon. And then who knows how many others will too! We have to stop this, even if it means facing the wrath of Mikael."

"He won't be able to do anything, he hasn't been invited inside of the house so we can stay inside to be safe. I have to go." Rebekah quickly ran off, Madoline creasing her eyebrows as she followed after her

* * *

Klaus glared heatedly at his father on the other side of the threshold, tears welling up in his eyes. 1000 years and this man had underestimated him, making it his life mission to bring him and his siblings down.

"Come out and face me, Nikaus." Mikael growled as he had a hold over Elena tightly. "Or she dies." he motioned to the doppelganger.

"Go ahead." Klaus scoffed. "Kill her."

"No Klaus." Elena desperately shook her head. "He'll do it."

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations." Mikael motioned to the hybrids standing a few yard behind him.

"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you." Klaus gritted out.

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Rebekah hates you for what you've done to our family. Nobody cares about you anymore boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one." Mikael taunted with narrowed eyes.

"I'm calling your bluff, father." The hybrid hissed. "Kill her."

"Come out side and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to."

"My whole life you've underestimated me." Klaus gritted out. "If you kill her you lose your leverage so go ahead. Go on, kill her. Come on old man, kill her. Kill her!" He shouted. A nasty chuckle left Mikael's lips at this.

"Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." With that Mikael stabbed Elena in the back with a dagger, the brunette gasping as she fell to the ground. Klaus stepped back in horror.

There was a sudden blur, the Original hybrid turning around only to be staked in the stomach, getting flipped over as the stake was driven deeper into his gut, he screaming out. Mikael watched Damon keep him down, glancing behind him to see that the doppelganger had risen.

"Katherine." He hissed. She only smirked in response, holding up two grenades.

"Kaboom." She smirked before launching them at Klaus's hybrids, they all falling to the ground in misery.

Damon had just raised the stake, going to drive it into Klaus's heart when there was a blur, the stake slipping from his hands as he was now pinned to the ground, looking up into his brother's eyes.

"What are you doing!?" Damon growled out, quickly launching his brother off him and reaching over for the stake. As he grabbed it, the stake was suddenly kicked out from his reach, looking up to see a pair of heels, revealing Rebekah who had a glare on her face. Damon went to fight but he was pinned down once again by his brother, he holding him back.

Klaus took the upperhand as he spotted the stake lying a few feet away from him, quickly grabbing it and launching himself at his father. Mikael screamed out in pain as the stake was driven through his heart, Klaus stepping back as his skin started to become an ashy grey until his body burst into flames. He turned back to the mansion, seeing a frozen Rebekah whose eyes were transfixed on her father's burning body, and then to Stefan who had his brother pinned down to the ground.

"What the hell did you do." Damon hissed at Stefan, the betrayal clearly showing in his aquamarine orbs.

"He's earned his freedom." Klaus said softly, Stefan slowly standing up to meet his gaze. "Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free." The compulsion was now off, Stefan intaking a deep breath. He glanced down at the spot his brother lay, it completely empty now. With one last nod towards the Original hybrid, he sped off.

Klaus turned to Rebekah, who was outside as she was crouched down next to her father's burnt figure. He walked to her side, she glancing up to meet his gaze.

"He's gone." Rebekah whispered. "He's truly gone."

"Finally." Klaus panted out, she standing up shakily and engulfing her brother in a hug.

Madoline watched from a distance as the two siblings embraced. The night may not have gone as planned, but at least no one died. Minus Mikael. The man couldn't be trusted from the start, she thought as she walked away.

* * *

Rebekah watched as the caskets were rolled in, one by one into their new mansion. Her arms were crossed over her chest, an emotionless look on her face as Klaus stepped in, he intaking a deep breath. She could see the hesitation on his face as he pulled upon the first coffin, revealing Elijah.

"Before you undagger him, we are to make an agreement." She spoke, he looking up at her. "The daggers will be demolished, burned, destroyed- whatever it takes but you are to never ever use them against us _ever_ again."

"Relax, Rebekah. There is no need for the daggers anymore." He shrugged.

"Give me your word." She walked up to him, he looking at her surprised. "Give me your word that you will never use them against us ever again."

"Honestly Rebekah, do you not believe me-"

"No." She cut him off. "You came to me one thousand years ago and said that Mikael had killed our mother. I believed you. But now, I have learned not to trust you no more."

"Rebekah..." Klaus breathed out, he had never wanted her to know.

"Save me the crap." She hissed. "I want our family back again and if you dare make a move against us you shall never see our faces again."

"Who are you to be making demands." He growled into her face.

"I am your sister." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Your family, it should at least mean something to you that I've been by your side all these years, through all the pain and lies." Klaus gritted his teeth, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them once again.

"You have my word." He nodded.

"You have my word what?" She tilted her head at him.

"You have my word that I will not use the daggers, not on you or on any of my siblings. I promise."

"Good." She nodded, glancing back at Elijah's desiccated form. "I'll take the honors of reviving Elijah. At least he'll be more understanding in this situation. He'll be needed when we are to undagger Kol."

Klaus paled, knowing that his youngest brother was the most unstable of the group. He was going to need all the help he could get. Glancing back at his sister, he silently nodded as her hands wrapped around the dagger lodged into Elijah's chest, swiftly pulling it out.

The Mikaelson's problems were just getting started.

**A/N: Oh gosh, what a chap! I really apologize for not updating sooner, but I've been testing the past week and yeah, life I guess. Hope you guys liked the twist I put on the episode, obviously it's going to change courses, steering a bit away from the tv series.**

**I bet some of you are a bit mad, I know Kol is yet to be undaggered but don't worry. You'll be seeing him soon. In the previous TVD episodes, I recalled Kol telling Rebekah about how ashamed Elijah must be to see their family like this (it was in season 4 when she was going to dagger him and he about to stake her) I felt that them two as brothers seemed to have a better bond, so I'm making Elijah be the one to have a better hold over Kol then either Rebekah or Klaus can.**

**Alsoooo, I wanted to point this out. I did some minor editing in the first couple of chaps (with the flashbacks) I had first made it seem that there was no feelings nor anything between the two, and then as the chapters went on I made Madoline seem as if she was in love or actually liked him. **

*****This is the correction*****

_T__he months that she had been with him he would feed from her, kiss her... many other things that you could imagine. Surprisingly he didn't have to compel her for these affections; she wanted them just as badly as he did, which delighted Kol immensely. He couldn't deny the attraction that was between them, but for Kol it was just for pleasure. Even if Madoline did have 'feelings' for him, he wouldn't really care. Humans were there for his amusement, he didn't plan on loving or ever falling in love with one. The thought was just_ absurd.

**Good? Ok, sort of cleared it out. Hopefully the upcoming chapters will explain the situation better.**

**Anyways, hope you liked this chap. It was a bit hard writing it, especially with how it would effect the upcoming chapters since I'm not really following the show no more.**

**Madoline's outfit is on my Polyvore, check it out for those who are curious.**

**I apologize for such a long A/N. Hope you all have an amazing night/day lovelies.**

**_Huge thanks to WriteToEscapeReality1309 for being my 100th reviewer. I love you so much for your continued support throughout all my stories, and I especially love your writing. Please check out her profile, her stories are just amazing and you surely won't regret it!_  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's and plot.**

Elijah sat across from his two siblings on the couch, glaring heatedly at Klaus as he finished the bloodbag in hand, crushing it as he let it drop to the ground.

"Littering is still frowned upon Elijah, I mean you haven't been daggered that long-" Rebekah elbowed Klaus in the gut making him grunt, sending him a glare to shut up.

"Why is it you have awoken me? Now of all times?" Elijah growled out.

"Rebekah, care to tell?" Klaus turned to his younger sister, she letting out a sigh as she leaned forward onto the couch.

"Mikael is dead."

"Daggered?" The older Original raised an eyebrow.

"No, staked. He's really gone now. Forever." Rebekah revealed.

Elijah nodded, letting the information sink before responding after a few moments. "Is that is why you've undaggered me? Because all our troubles and dangers are gone now that Mikael isn't here anymore?"

"Basically." Klaus shrugged, leaning back into the couch.

"Rebekah could you get me another blood bag? I'm still feeling... dead." Elijah spared a glance towards his brother. The blonde sister nodded as she exited the room. As soon as her footsteps faded away, Elijah launched himself at Klaus, grabbing him by his coat.

"Whoa mate-" Klaus tried to reason but he was cut off as a fist collided into his jaw, the sound of it cracking echoing throughout the room. He was then sent flying across the room, crumbling into the wall. Klaus quickly stood up, clicking the bone back into place as he glared at his brother from across the room. "Hopefully you got that out of your system."

"No I'm just getting started." Elijah snarled, stalking towards him as Klaus took a few steps back.

"You were the one who wanted to be reunited with our family so no hard feelings!" He reasoned.

"I meant reunited in living form, not stored in coffins."

"Well you could have said." Klaus muttered with a shrug that seemed to enrage Elijah more as he sped at him but the hybrid was faster as he sped across the room, they both on opposites as they glared each other down. "Atleast I undaggered you, I mean I could have left you to rot for a thousand years more."

"Is that supposed to make this situation any better?" Elijah seethed.

"No but still. Bygones will be bygones." He chuckled uneasily.

"Niklaus..."

"Listen to me, atleast for Rebekah's sake." Klaus held his hands up sincerely "You know the only reason that I've done all that I've done has been to keep our family as one..." He paused. "Always and forever, remember? So please... Bare with me?" Klaus smiled gently as he saw the look of consideration come over his brother's face. It seemed to swipe off the next moment as Elijah launched himself at once more, the living room soon turning into a battle field.

Rebekah ran into the room hearing furniture breaking and grunts of pain, seeing the destruction that had come over it. She let out a sigh as she leaned onto the door frame and crossed her arms over her chest, watching the two. Brotherly bonding was sure to take a while, she thought.

* * *

"Get it out." Klaus gritted as he was hunched over the arm of the couch, Rebekah rolling her eyes as she wrapped her hands around the piece of wood lodged into his back.

"Stop wining." She grumbled, pulling it out swiftly, a low growl erupting from Klaus. Rebekah threw it carelessly next to the demolished furniture as she turned to Elijah. "Now have you two had enough of ripping each other's limbs apart?"

"I'm up for some more." Elijah shrugged as he stood by the fireplace, his hands ghosting over the wooden mantel, glancing up to meet his sister's gaze.

"Seriously Elijah? We didn't remove that dagger so you beat Nik to smithereens, which though he did deserve-"

"Hey." The hybrid objected, dusting himself off as he stood up correctly.

"But nevertheless we are still family. I mean yeah, we fight, we quarrel sometimes it gets to the point where jaws are broken and spines dislocated but through it all we stay as one. Now can we be a family, once and for all?" She pleaded, Elijah avoiding her gaze. She walked up to him to catch his attention. "Please?"

"Fine." Elijah grumbled after a few moments. "But a set of rules will be made for us to maintain as one."

"Of course." Rebekah nodded without hesitation, glancing over to Klaus who looked a tad impatient. "Anything."

"First off, where are the rest of our siblings?"

"This way." Rebekah stood up, leading her brother into the next room over.

"Yeah, let's leave you to undaggering them." Klaus nervously chuckled as he followed after the two, stuffing his palms into the pockets of his jeans.

"Is that why you've undaggered me first? To put a hold over our siblings that you cannot?" Elijah stared at Klaus who glanced away from him.

"Basically." Rebekah shrugged, Klaus sending her a glare. "You're the most... understanding of us three. If there's one person in this family who can convince others into doing something it's you. So please?" She pleaded, Elijah exhaling deeply through his nose as he turned to the two closed coffins in front of him. He popped open the lid with grace, revealing Finn who's eyes were peacefully closed. Finn was the one original who hadn't been daggered directly by Klaus, more like he was chosen to stay daggered due to his vampire despising and loathing. He was basically suicidal.

Elijah swiftly pulled the dagger out of Finn, tucking it into his suit as he turned to the next casket, opening the lid to reveal Kol. He shared looks with his siblings before wrapping his fingers around the steel dagger, pulling it out. Turning to Klaus and Rebekah, he raised his eyebrows at them in a suggestive manner as he tucked the dagger into his suit with the other one. Klaus eyed him for a moment before his eyes flickered to his desiccated siblings. It would take a while till they woke...

* * *

Madoline let out a sigh as she tapped her pen on her leather bound journal, not knowing what to really write. It seemed now a days she could barely have time for herself, let alone to write down her feelings. So many things had happened since she stepped foot into this small town, there never seemed to be a normal day for herself.

Now what should she write about? The homecoming fiasco? Or how Damon seemed to be drinking all of the boarding house's liquor content? Or as to the fact that Stefan had vanished, not daring to show his face?

She had yet to hear from Rebekah since last night; she could only imagine seeing Damon's face when he found out she was working with the '_enemy'._ She could understand everyone's hatred towards Klaus, but Rebekah was different. For one she wasn't a dick. Rebekah hadn't really done anything wrong; her brother was the reason for everyone's mess. Surprisingly though they hadn't really heard from the hybrid dick. Madoline thought that he would have at least appeared at their doorstep by now for plotting against him, but then again he already knew they were so oh well.

Huffing, Maddie slammed her journal closed, locking it with the leather bound and tossing it on her bed. Standing up, she felt she had enough of lounging around the house as she grabbed her keys and slipped on her shoes, exiting her room and making her way down the stairs. Passing the parlor, her eyes spotted Damon gulping down yet again another glass of scotch. It seemed that was all he had been drinking since yesterday. Thank god vampires couldn't get alcohol poisoning, she thought as she slipped outside.

Climbing into her car, she stuck the keys into ignition as the engine purred to life. Running her hands through her hair, she drove out of the driveway. She didn't know where she was going but it was better then being cooped up at home.

* * *

Rebekah had just passed by the foyer that was holding the caskets when she heard movement, her eyes narrowing. Slowly approaching the two open coffins, a smile came to her lips as she saw Kol's fingers slowly twitching though the rest of him was still.

"Elijah! Klaus!" She called out, both older siblings zipping into the room at the call of their names. "They're waking up."

Soon enough Kol gasped up, intaking a huge breath as his eyes were wide. Placing a hand over his chest, he breathed in and out deeply, not taking notice of where he was sitting nor the people watching him. After a few moments he furrowed his eyes as he glanced down at where he was seated and then to the place around him.

He didn't remember ever being here. The last thing he remembered was being in an apartment in New York, having just opened the door when... Realization dawned on him as his eyes flickered over to the three figures watching him, narrowing on his older blonde haired sibling. With a growl he flashed at his brother, pinning him down to the ground as he barred his fangs at him.

Swiftly he was pulled off, Elijah holding his youngest brother to his chest as he struggled against him.

"Let go of me!" Kol snarled, eyes burning with hatred as he glared at Klaus who picked himself up from the floor, dusting his clothes off.

"Relax Kol." Elijah soothed calmly but that only raged him more.

"I should rip your heart out right now and feed it to you!"

"Now Kol..." Klaus tried to reason.

"Nik just get out." Rebekah rolled her eyes as she entered the room. She had left to get a blood bag.

"Fine, calm him down why don't you." The hybrid grumbled before leaving the room. Kol growled as he snapped Elijah's hands off of him. He wasn't a child for them to restrain him.

"Here." Rebekah held the blood bag out to him, the younger Original eyeing it with distaste, his eyes flickering between the red liquid and then to his sister. "It's blood, it's not going to kill you." Gritting his teeth, Kol snatched it from her hands and brought it up to his lips, sucking it down hungrily. Being the messy eater that he was blood trickled down his chin before he crushed the empty bag, dropping it to the ground.

His eyes seemed to roam over the room they were currently standing in; the newly polished furniture that seemed to have a different style to it, the bright lights that seemed to shine the room even though it was dark outside. His eyes stopped on his brother and sister, who seemed to be wearing different clothing from those he was used to.

"Where are we?" Kol questioned, his eyebrows were scrunched up.

"Mystic Falls." Rebekah revealed, Kol's face scrunching up at the mention of the town. His thoughts then suddenly picked up on when he last visited this place, and who was with him.

"What year is it?" He questioned, praying for a reasonable answer.

"Kol... maybe it's best you-"

He only growled in response. "What year is it?"

"It's 2011." Rebekah answered, Elijah sending her a look. This wasn't the best way to reveal it to him.

Kol's eyes seemed to widen before his head turned towards the exit Klaus left from. In a flash he was out of the room making Rebekah's eyes widen.

"Kol!" She went to go after him but Elijah held her back, she looking up at him confused.

"Let him take out his anger for now. It'll make it easier for us in the long run." Elijah explained with a shrug as he turned to Finn who had yet to wake.

"_Kol?"_ Niklaus's surprised voice was heard, along with a pained grunt followed by the sound of furniture breaking along with glass. There was another loud crash, a few growls then followed by the sounds of bones cracking.

"Think they've had enough?" Rebekah murmured over to Elijah who casually shrugged as he listened in on the quarell upstairs continue.

"Give them a few more moments."

"_Enough Kol!" _Niklaus's voice boomed from upstairs.

"_What, are you going to drive another dagger through my heart?"_ The younger Original taunted.

"_I might as well!" _Klaus responded, Elijah glancing down at Rebekah.

"He wouldn't." She shook her head. Elijah wasn't one to take Klaus's word so just as he went to go separate both siblings upstairs there was a sudden blur that swept past him, taking him off guard as the front door was then slammed shut, it shaking the entire house. Klaus sped into the room, his hair slightly ruffled up as there was a trail of blood trickling down his mouth.

"Where'd he go?" Klaus snarled, both siblings eyes widening.

"He left." Rebekah breathed out, having though that Nik had sped out from the house. Just as they were about to go after their youngest brother there was a sudden gasp, they all turning to Finn who had just awakened from his sleep.

"Well isn't this bloody great." Klaus growled.

* * *

Kol found himself wandering the modern town that was Mystic Falls, taking in how the town had slightly improved back from when he was last here. The building were still the same; honestly he didn't quite get why humans were so hell bent on keeping the same design from over a century ago. Nevertheless the place was different. It was more modernized, including the cars that seemed to have different styles then those he was accustomed to back in the day.

Running a hand through his hair, he made it into what seemed to be 'the townsquare'. There were building lined up on one side, a church with a large clock tower and besides it seemed to be... a restaurant? Overlooking these building was a large park. Narrowing his brown orbs on the church clock, the time read out to be a quarter past 11.

Looking around, his eyes stopped on a blonde girl who had just exited the restaurant. Her attention seemed to be focus on something in her hand, not looking up one bit as she continued walking. This was an easy prey. The blood he had consumed from that...bag... wasn't enough to quench his hunger, so why not indulge in a few?

* * *

Madoline raised an eyebrow at the message she had just received from Damon. He wanted more liquor, as if the amount he had already drank wasn't enough. Snorting, she tucked her phone back into the pocket of her shorts as she clasped her hands together, swinging them as she made her way towards her car. She was recently with Elena at the Grill, who seemed certainly down about their mess of a plan. If only she knew...

Pulling out the keys from her pocket, she went to unlock the car door when her back hit the cold metal with a thud, the air being knocked out of her lungs. She only got a glimpse of white fangs aiming for her neck and that was enough to kick the vampire's feet out from under, he falling to the ground with a grunt

"Watch who you're biting dumb ass." She hissed over the vampire, pushing her blonde hair that had faltered her gaze away from her face. In a flash the air was knocked out of her lungs as she was pinned to the ground, her attacker baring his fangs at her as he held her arms over her head. Her head bounced on the hard ground, overhearing a crack from the force of the fall. Opening her icy blue eyes, she gasped at the sight who was hovering over her. "Kol?"

The veins under his eyes seemed to disappear as he retracted his fangs, staring down in shock at the blonde underneath him. She swiftly pushed him off her, she scurrying away as her back hit the metal side of her car.

"Madoline?" He stared at her confused, sitting up

"H-how? Who? I- you were... how are you alive?" She was completely at loss of words.

"How are you alive?" He shot back.

"I'm dead!" His eyes seemed to widen at this. "Well undead, but yeah... Were you undaggered?"

"Obviously." He muttered, standing up from his spot on the ground and dusting himself off. Madoline took him in, eyes widening slightly as she realized he was still in the same attire he was daggered in. Kol cleared his throat as he held his hand out to her, she blinking a few times before taking it and pulling herself up.

"What are you doing here? I mean, shouldn't you be with your siblings since you're... reunited?" She asked awkwardly.

"There's no way I'm going anywhere near them." He growled. Well then.

"Well is it safe for you to be out here?" He turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean you're a practically like a lost child in a grocery store." He stared at her confused. "This is like a whole new experience for you in the 21st century. You can't just stay out here, wandering the streets and jumping on unsuspecting girls."

"And why's that?" He challenged.

"Well obviously the council." She stated.

"The council?"

"Well you have no reason to fear them being the unstoppable Original you are-" She waved her hands slightly for affect, he not finding amusement in any of this. "-but we do. The council is already a pain since they're vervaining the townspeople and the last thing we need is getting outed. Trust me, I've had my fair share with hunters."

"Then where are we supposed to eat around here?" He asked annoyed, glancing around.

"There are blood bags back home." She offered, he scrunching his nose up in response.

"Surely there are more neighboring towns we can feed off from."

"Yeah but it'll just raise their suspicions even more.. Besides, nearest town is like what? 2? 3 hours? There's no way I'm driving out, I've had enough of road trips." She grumbled.

"Roadtrip?" He glanced down at her confused.

"Yeah roadtr- You know what, never mind." She shook her head. "So, you still want the bloodbags?"

"Sure." He grumbled, she smiling slightly. This felt nice, for once she seemed to be in control. In the past it was always him, he leading her around everywhere and showing her the basics of life that she couldn't see due to the small town she was raised in. Now it was the other way around, she showing him around. For a 1000 year old vampire, he seemed like a lost puppy.

"Alright lets get in the car." She motioned him, grabbing her keys that had fallen from earlier from the ground and unlocking the passenger door, opening it. Kol went to take the front seat but she held him back. "Whoa. What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting in the car." He stated obviously, she chuckling dryly.

"Yeah, I meant the other side," she jerked her thumb to the other passenger seat. "I'm driving." Maddie declared, holding the keys up to prove a point.

"You drive?" He scoffed unbelievably.

"Uh yeah. We're not in Kansas anymore," she rolled her eyes.

"We never were in Kansas though." He furrowed his eyebrows at her, she staring at him before bursting out laughing.

"Oh good lord," she wiped a stray tear away as she regained her breath, glancing up at the unamused Original glaring down at her. "This is why you shouldn't stay out here in town, come on." Madoline took hold of his hand and lead him to the other side of the car, opening the door for him. She didn't seem to take notice of the physical gesture but Kol certainly did. "Now get in." She motioned him into the seat, he staring at her for a few moments before sliding in, she closing the door after him and speeding over into the front seat.

Kol watched as she stuck the keys into the ignition, the car making a beeping sound before she turned them fully in. Suddenly the car roared/purred to life, the buttons that seemed to be to the right of the wheel all lighting up, a large rectangular light the brightest of them.

"Welcome." A women's voice spoke, startling Kol slightly. Maddie cast a look over at him, grinning as she turned the GPS off.

Changing gears, she drove out of the lot and made her way to the boarding house. Kol watched in fascination out of the window before turning to look at Madoline. She ignored his looks as she cleared her throat.

"So um when we get there, don't bring up any concept regarding the Originals. If Damon knows I have one in the house he'd probably strangle then kick me out."

"Who's Damon?" Kol's gaze hardened a bit, she taking her eyes off the road to meet his look.

"My uncle." She stated obviously. "Who else would it be?"

"No one." He shook his head.

"Anyways, just act normal and don't raise suspicions."

"How in the world am I supposed to act normal when I have no slightest clue about this era?" He scoffed.

"You'll learn." She shrugged as she pulled up to the driveway of the boarding house. "Just don't say anything, ok?" He gave her a slight shrug, she pursing her lips as she climbed out of the car. He with a bit of effort managed to open the door too, climbing out. "Come on," She motioned him after her to the front door. Pausing, she used her advanced hearing for any activity in the house, her face scrunching up as she overheard Damon in the library. Taking a deep sigh, she took of Kol's hand and pushed the door open, closing it after them. Kol couldn't quite get over how physical people could be now a days.

Leading him up the stairs, Maddie froze as someone called out her name.

"Madoline." She turned around slowly, coming face to face with Damon who had his eyes narrowed on both of them.

"Hey." She grinned uneasily, clutching Kol's hand tighter.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh him?" She gestured to Kol with a nervous chuckle. "This is a... _friend _of mine."

"A friend?" Damon stared at her with disbelief.

"Yeah, something that obviously you don't have."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The raven head vampire glared at her.

"Whatever you want it to be." She shrugged playfully, turning around to go up the stairs but Damon was suddenly in front of her. Kol could feel his patience run thin now. "Seriously Damon, just get out of the way."

"Where's the alcohol I told you about?"

"Damon I didn't really have time to pop into our nearest liquor store." She snapped.

"But you did have time to bring yourself a toy?"

"A toy?" She scrunched her eyebrows up at him. Damon cast a look over to Kol and then back to her. "Wait, you think he's..." she froze, thinking that to get out of this she'll have to play along. "Ok yes fine, he's a toy. Now if you could step aside and not be such a cockblocker, I'd appreciate it." She smiled fakely. He stepped out of the way, holding a hand out to motion them along. "Thanks." She smiled sarcastically before quickly on Kol's hand and leading him upstairs.

"Use protection kiddies!" Damon called out after them, Madoline gritting her teeth as a smirk made it's way on Kol's features. Finally entering her room, Madoline leaned onto the closed door, exhaling deeply. Kol wandered around, taking in the simply furnished room. It was ordinary.

"Give me one second." She held a finger up before flashing out of the room, not waiting for his response. Kol only shrugged as he made his way towards her bed, eyes settling on the dark leather journal on the pillows. Picking it up, he studied it carefully before unlatching the book, opening it.

Madoline had just returned into the room with a few bloodbags in hand when her eyes bugged out seeing him read through her journal.

"Ah ah ah." she tsked, snatching it from his hands. "That is off limits." she tucked it under her arm as she replaced his empty hands with a blood bag. He eyed it for a moment before bringing the straw up to his lips, closing his eyes as he sucked eagerly on the metallic liquid. Madoline watched as he finished off the bloodbag quickly, she taking it from his hands and replacing it with another full one. Tossing the empty bag in the waste basket she had in the corner, Madoline placed her journal on her nightstand, turning to the Original who had just finished draining the bag.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Kol asked, discarding the bag.

"I don't know. Want me to call Rebekah?" Maddie shrugged.

His forehead scrunched together at this. "Call?"

The blonde grinned at this. "Yes call. You my friend have a lot to catch up on." Pulling her phone out from her pocket, she showed it to him. "This is a phone. You can call people on it instead of having to meet up or contact through letters." He turned the phone in his hands, fascinated by the device. "So should I call Rebekah?"

"No." He shook his head. "I don't want any of them knowing I'm here."

"Them?" She raised an eyebrow.

"The rest of my siblings." he shrugged as he tapped on the touch screen.

"Alright then. Where are you going to stay then in the meantime?"

"Here." He shrugged.

"Here?"

"Yes here."

Madoline laughed at this. "Whoa hold up... you're not staying _here_. Besides this is my room."

Kol glanced up from the phone. "That's no problem, since I am your _friend_." he emphasized the word, she rolling her eyes in response.

"Fine then_ friend_... I need you to get out." He raised an eyebrow at her. "I need to get changed." She stated obviously

"Nothing I haven't seen before." he shrugged basically. If she could blush Madoline would have. Shaking her head she went to her drawers, pulling out her sleeping clothes and heading towards the bathroom. Before she entered, she glanced over her shoulder at the Original who had returned to tapping on her phone, fascinated with the device. The fact that she had an Original in her room made her grin, shaking her head as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

Madoline was now seated at the foot of her bed, swinging her foot repeatedly back and forth on the side as Kol tapped on her phone from his spot on the other side of her bed, his head leaning onto the headboard. He had been browsing on it for the past half hour or so and it was starting to get a bit annoying since he hadn't really talked or anything. Being Kol, she expected him to be a chatter mouth.

"Are you done with that?" She asked, he glancing up from the device.

"No." He deadpanned, she rolling her eyes. Her phone suddenly let out a beep, indicating a text message alert that startled Kol as he stared at it wide eyed. "I didn't do anything."

"Here, let me see it." The blonde held her hand out, leaning over as he pressed the mobile into her hand. It was a message from Rebekah, asking for her help. "It's Rebekah." She read

"What does she want?" Kol asked, quickly sitting up and shifting over to her.

"She wants help."

"With?"

"I don't know, I'm asking her right now." She snapped, typing away on her phone. Kol watched her movements, soon enough Rebekah replied. Madoline grinned as she read over the message.

"What is it? What did she say?"

Madoline glanced at him with a grin. "She says to keep an eye out for a lost Original puppy. If found, please return to the Mikaelson mansion." Kol's face fell at this, turning into a scowl. "Let me tell her I found the puppy-" He quickly snatched the phone from her hands, holding it away. "Hey! Give me back my phone."

"Don't tell her where I am." He warned.

"She's your sister, she's just looking out for you."

"It's a bit too late for that." He scoffed.

"Ok fine, whatever. Just give me my phone back." she held her hand out, he cocking an eyebrow in response.

"I think it should stay with me for safe-keeping." he grinned, her jaw falling.

"Uh no, it's not. That's my phone." Maddie declared. "If you want one so bad I'll get you a new one tomorrow but in the meantime, give me my phone back."

"You'd buy me a phone?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah sure, money's not really going anywhere." She shrugged.

"Why are you doing all this?" Kol asked with narrowed eyes.

"Doing what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"This... hospitality. I mean I basically ruined your life back when you were human... Why are you even trying to help?" Madoline stared at him at his words, not knowing what to really say.

"You didn't ruin my life..." she murmured. "Well not directly. As for helping, you were all alone out there. It's practically a whole new world to you, what kind of person would I be to leave you wandering the streets?"

"Obviously a smart person. Who in the world invites an Original into their house?" She rolled her eyes at this.

"Besides, Rebekah would have wanted me to help you."

"You're friends with Bekah now, huh?"

"I guess." Maddie shrugged, stiffing the yawn that had escaped her lips with the back of her palm. "We can discuss everything tomorrow morning, I need to sleep." She declared, wanting to avoid this conversation

"Ofcourse." Kol mused, standing up as she pulled the covers down.

"You can take the sofa." she pointed across the room, he scrunching his nose up at the small couch near the wall.

"I'd rather take the bed."

"Sorry, but that's taken." she shrugged, flipping her hair to the side. Kol's eyes stopped on the creamy expanse of skin that was revealed as her shirt had ridden up.

"I wouldn't mind sharing." He suggested, she turning to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"No."

"Why not?" He smirked, seating down on her bed as he leaned his head on the headboard and stretched his feet out.

"This is _my_ room, meaning _my _bed. So if you could get off, I'd very much like to sleep."

"I'm not stopping you am I?" He gestured to the open space besides him, she throwing her head back in frustration.

"Look at you, you're not even dressed for sleep. You're still wearing those old clothes of yours!"

"Well would you rather I have them off?" He suggestively raised his eyebrows, she dragging a hand down her face.

"I'll be right back," She grumbled, leaving the room. Kol smirked as he pulled out her phone from his pocket, sliding the screen to open it. He still couldn't quite get over how the device worked to the touch of his fingers. He had to admit, modern technology sure was much better. Soon enough Madoline returned back into the room, a blanket, pillow and some clothes in hand as she disposed them at the foot of her bed. "These are for you, get changed." she tossed him a black v-neck along with some dark pajama pants, Kol furrowing his eyebrows as he held the clothing up and observed them.

"For?"

"Church, obviously." She retorted sarcastically, his face hardening. "You've been in those clothes for over a century... literally! There's no way you're sleeping in my bed in _those clothes_."

"So I can sleep in your bed?" He asked hopefully, a grin on his face.

"Sure, I'll take the couch." She rolled her eyes, picking up the blanket and pillow and placing them on the couch. Turning back around, she jumped to see him standing directly in front of her.

"But I'd rather have you alongside me." He pouted playfully, her eyes darted down to his lips and then to his chocolate orbs, silently cursing herself.

"Yeah, not happening." She chuckled, side stepping him but he caught her by her arm, pulling her against his chest as their eyes met.

"Please reconsider." He compelled her in an awfully sweet voice, her breath hitching as her pupils dilated. Blinking a few times, she glanced over at the bed and then back to the Original.

"You know what, I guess we can share." She shrugged carelessly, Kol smirking in return.

"Perfect." He purred.

"But first you're getting changed." She held a finger up, he rolling his eyes as he walked over to the bed and snatched the clothes, heading into the bathroom. Getting changed, Kol pulled the shirt over his head, it fitting him nicely as he discarded his pants. Looking around the bathroom, he was surprised to see the improvements there was to it. Shrugging, he returned back into the bedroom spotting Madoline who was seated on the bed, her phone in hands.

"It seems like you're always on that." He noted, she looking up at him and taking his new clothing. Plopping down on the bed, Kol crossed his arms behind his head as he crossed his ankles one over another. Maddie rested her head against the pillows beside him, placing her phone on her nightstand.

"Once you get one you'll understand why." she noted, yawning as she clicked off the lamp, the darkness engulfing the room. Pulling the covers over her, Madoline snuggled closely into the pillows as her eyes drifted shut. "Goodnight." she murmured sleepily.

Kol watched her doze off, one hand propped up to support his head as he studied her carefully. This wasn't the same human girl he had met a hundred years back.

No, this girl was much different. And he couldn't help but like these changes in her even more.

"Goodnight."

**A/N: Oh good lord, longest chap yet! Hope you guys are happy! Kol is officially in the house :D Due to such positive feedback on the last chapter, I woke up EXTRA early (which let me remind you is something I never do) to complete this chap. I hope I didn't fail in capturing the character's, I sort of felt like Kol was a bit OOC, being the impulsive vampire he is, not to mention Elijah and Klaus. The Originals are hard to capture, truth be told.**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Outfit link is on my polyore (link in description) **

**BTW if you guys heard, there was recently a bombing in Boston yesterday, taking the lives of 3 people and injuring many others. Not to mention the bombings that have occurred in Iraq these past couple of days, resulting in the death of more then 50 people and injuring over 200. It's sad to see so many people are dying over unbelievable situations, and the fact that the media is brainwashing society into thinking that this country or this religion was responsible for it is just horrible. Don't blame the culture nor the country, blame humanity for the hatred people feel.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

Madoline stirred in her sleep, her eyesight blurry as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Glancing over to the vacant spot besides her, Maddie's eyebrows furrowed as she attempted to recall last night. Wasn't Kol here yester- _'Nevermind'_ she thought with a shake of the head. It must have been a dream or something. _A really strange dream._ Sitting up, she swung her legs out of bed and made her way towards the bathroom, closing the door behind. Twisting the shower knob on, Madoline waited until the water was warm enough before stripping out of her clothes and stepping in. A soft sigh escaped her lips as the warm water cascaded down her back, closing her eyes to absorb the peaceful moment in the glass stall. After a few moments of standing under the warm water, she finally snapped out of the trance and started to cleanse herself.

Turning the water off, Madoline wrapped the large fluffy, white towel around her body securely and stepped out from the bathroom. Walking into her bedroom, the blonde came to a halt as she took notice of the Original lying on her bed, her journal in hand.

"About time." Kol spoke, looking up from the brown leather bound book and tiwards the younger vampire. His eyes raked over the exposed skin that wasn't hidden away by the thin piece of cloth wrapped around her wet body. Placing the journal on the desk, he planted his feet on the ground and stood up, sauntering towards her. "I thought you'd never wake."

"W-what?" She breathed out, feeling slightly confused. Well turns out that dream of hers was in fact true.

"Hmm cat got your tongue?" He teased, seeing her slightly shocked state

"Wait where were you?" She shook her head, grasping the towel harder onto her body as his eyes practically ate her up.

"It's nothing you should worry about." Kol shrugged, eyes dropping down to her chest.

"You're in my house so I have a right to be worried. Where were you when I woke up?" His face scrunched up into annoyance as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Out. About... As said, no need for you to worry. Though the trip back to this place was a bit tricky."

"You left?" She tilted her head at him.

"Honestly, did you really think I would stay cooped up in a room all night after being stuck in a coffin for a century?" Kol raised an eyebrow up at her, she walking away from him and towards her dresser.

"I was hoping for you to." She mumbled, opening her drawer and pulling out her undergarments, tucking them under her arm. She glanced at the Original through the mirror, his eyes focused solely on her with a mix of hunger and amusement. Shaking her head, Maddie entered her walk in closet but let out a sigh of frustration when she felt a gust of air, turning around to face Kol who had zipped in beside her. "Look I need to get dressed. Some privacy would do wonders."

"It would, wouldn't it?" He grinned down at her, tilting his head slightly

"I've been _real _nice to you but don't mistaken my hospitality as an excuse for you to be a creeper. Now kindly get out so I can change."

"You're no fun." He stuck his lower lip out, eyes raking over her figure once more before backing out of the confined place. With a huff, Madoline pulled the door behind him closed before letting her towel drop and getting changed. She was starting to wish this was an actual dream- no a nightmare as the Original seemed to act like a pesky child she was to babysit. She dressed herself in a white lacy shirt alongside black jeans. Walking out of the closet, she grabbed her brush from the vanity mirror and started to comb through her damp locks. Watching the Original from the mirror, a glower crossed her features as she saw him reading through her journal once more. Speeding over to Kol, she went to take it from his hands but he held it out of reach, she crossing her arms over her chest.

"Will you stop snooping around in my stuff?"

"What, it's boring." He carelessly shrugged, Maddie using her speed to rip the journal away from his hands and turning away from. "You could have just said please."

Madoline turned back around, narrowing her icy blue eyes at him as she scoffed. "Manners and you do not mix. Not at all." She clarified as she placed her book back on the vanity mirror and returned to brushing her hair. Pulling the hair dryer out, she connected it in the electricity and flipped it on. Drying her hair, she took notice of the Original who was now standing besides her as he watched curiously. With a grin, she directed the warm air to hit him, he jumping back slightly in surprise. Maddie giggled as she turned fully to him, a large grin on her face as she took in his features. "I'm sure you know curiosity killed the cat." The blonde teased as she switched off the dryer.

"What in the world is that?" He asked, she glancing down to the device in her hands.

"A hair dryer." Maddie shrugged, looking back up to meet his curious gaze. "As if the name didn't give it away, it dries hair."

"Whatever happened to letting hair dry out naturally?"

"Please." She scoffed. "Nobody's got time for that any more. Everyone now a days are all in a rush, barely taking a chance to take in their surroundings."

"So humans now don't even have it in them to wait for something as simple as their hair drying?"

"Basically." She replied with a shrug, pulling her hair into a high ponytail.

"Huh." He nodded, eyes still on her.

"You know," Madoline turned to face him. "You can't stay here much longer. Our families aren't exactly the most cooperative and if Damon figured out I have an Original in my room, I probably won't live to see tomorrow."

"And why is he in charge of you?" Kol scoffed as he walked over to the dresser, fiddling with the bottles of perfume and other feminine necessities lined up on it.

"He's not, but this is basically his place. The least I could do is respect him." She countered, placing her hands on her hips.

He let out a small scoff at this. "Respect." He muttered, as if in disgust

"Hey look I get it, you're relationship with your family isn't the best of ones but atleast mine is slightly healthy. Meaning I shouldn't give Damon a reason not trust me."

"You're telling me this why?" He raised an eyebrow at her through the mirror, she narrowing her eyes in response.

"And you're still in my house why?" She countered.

Kol turned around to face her, narrowing his brown eyes at her in amusement. "You've got quite the tongue, haven't you?"

"Thanks, it's gotten sharper over the years." She sniped. "Now are you going to leave or not?"

"Is my presence here really that bothering-"

"Yes." Madoline cut him off. "Now please, leave before I call Rebekah over here."

"You think my siblings actually have a hold over me?" He asked incredulously, his eyes glinting with a challenge.

"Well since one has kept you daggered for over a century I would say-" Madoline couldn't finish her words as her back collided with a wall, the air being knocked out of her lungs. Opening her eyes, Kol's face was hovering over hers as he pinned her to the wall. His features were cold as stone, no where near the playful mood he was in a while ago.

"You are _severely _overestimating yourself." He growled lowly, the threat in his voice clear as day.

"Well then give me a reason not to." She hissed, glaring strongly up at him.

His eyebrows rose up, as if issuing a challenge. Both their heads snapped towards the door as the knob turned, signaling someone was about to come in. Madoline quickly acted and flipped positions with Kol, she now holding him against the wall. He went to open his mouth to speak but she cut him off as her lips pressed against his.

"And here I thought someone died with that crash." She broke away from the kiss as fast as it happened, turning towards Damon who was at the door.

"Just get out. Can't you see we're busy" She scowled towards the uncle, he holding his hands up before backing out of the room, closing the door after him. Letting out a sigh, Maddie stepped away from the Original she was holding against the wall, putting some distance between their bodies.

A cheshire grin formed it's way on Kol's features as he gazed down at her. "Well... that was certainly-"

"Oh hush." She shook her head at him. "I just saved both our asses from being busted."

"I bet you were just dying to let that out weren't you?" He teased meaning about the kiss. Madoline narrowed her now icy blue eyes at him.

"Please Kol, I'm not desperate. Now are you going to leave or do you need me to escort you home _puppy?"_ He now scowled at the nickname she used.

"What a buzzkill." The original rolled his eyes as he sidestepped her, walking over to the window. He pulled open the latch easily, sliding the glass open. "I would thank you for the entertainment, but I didn't really quite find it... _entertaining_. Until next time Madoline." Her name rolled off his tongue smoothly before he sped off, the curtains flowing wildly from the sudden gust of wind. Maddie stood in her spot for a few seconds, eyes on the spot he was just at. Raising her hand, her fingers slightly brushed over her lips that slightly tingled at the touch. Silently cursing herself for getting involved with him _again _once motr, she shook her head as she went to close the open window.

**A/N: Honestly there's no apology in the world to make up for not updating this long. School's been hectic, life is just even worse. I'm currently taking exams this week so yeah. I am really sorry for leaving you all hanging, I just had no idea how to continue on with the story! I actually considered going back and changing the previous chapters, but then I realized I've come to far to and there was no way I would delete this. I'm sort of having issues with how I should continue on from this point, but hopefully by next week I'll get started on brainstorming new ideas and plans. If you have any ideas or recommendations swing em by me! I'd really appreciate it. This chap was originally planned to be written out a MUCH different way, but then I realized that my original idea was just terrible and settled on this.**

**I really want to thank you all for leaving the generous amount of reviews, you all mean the world to me. Hope you enjoyed this short chapter for now and I swear to god I'll get back to updating constantly in the next week or so. Thank you all again once more! A solo thank you goes to the lovely WriteToEscapeReallity1309 who basically motivated me into continuing on. You're amazing hun :)**

**Madoline's outfit is available on my Polyvore.**

**Until next time! Have a great night/day lovelies!**


	17. Chapter 17

**The day before**

Klaus impatiently tapped his foot from outside the dimly lit room, his patience growing thin as he watched the girl inside continue her chanting. He restrained from talking though, knowing that magic shouldn't be rushed. Or atleast the form of magic that was currently being taken part in the underground basement of his mansion.

That and the young witch had quite the tongue on her.

Finally after a few moments, the light skinned girl stepped back from the coffin, opening her eyes and turning towards the hybrid. He raised an eyebrow, awaiting her response.

"Well?"

"It's done." She nodded, stepping out of the room and standing in the cramped hall besides him.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, not wanting to take any chances, especially with his siblings being in the same household as him.

The witch rolled her eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh as she stepped back over to the entrance of the room. She held a hand out, reaching out to push it through the doorway only to be met with an invisible wall. "See?" She gestured, attempting to step in but the room kept her locked out. "Only you can enter here, no one, not even I can step through."

Meeting her gaze with skeptical eyes, Klaus carefully edged his foot in, slipping through completely when he saw that he wasn't met with a barrier such as she was. Seeing that everything went as he had expected, he stepped out of the room, sparing a glance towards the coffin inside before closing the trap door behind him that hid the entrance from the open eye completely.

Reaching his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a stack of bills, the witch's eyes lighting up at the sight of the cash. He pushed it into her hand, a grin partaking on her features.

"It is the right amount, right?"

"Yes, yes." He waved her off. "That should suffice you for your assistance today."

"Thank you," the young witch beamed, her features then hardening as she spoke, "This will be the last time though, my family has aided you too much for their liking over the years."

"Now Darla, if it weren't for you and your family where would I be?" He teased.

"The same spot as you are now, being that you could replace me and our entire bloodline in the snap of the fingers. You and I both know that you use witches as if they were shoes; discarding a pair whenever they grow weary or break apart."

He only rolled his eyes, glancing away with distaste. "That sure explains why you've accepted to help me..."

"My family can't really hold themselves up right now... I had to do something to help my parents; you were my final option."

"That's nice, save your sob story for another day now and get going." Klaus shoo'ed her out, she only letting out a puff of air as she picked up her purse from the floor and left from the back exit of the mansion.

Climbing into her small rusty car, Darla placed her purse on the passenger seat besides her as she went to reach for her seatbelt. A figure, seated in the backseat, inched closer to grab out and reach her but she only held a hand out, the person suddenly groaning out as she spelled the aneurysm on them.

"You should know better then sneaking up on a witch." She warned, turning in her seat to watch as the vampire continued to groan out from pain.

"-Stop-" He hissed, holding his temples as the pain continued to pulse through his head. "- I- just need to... talk-"

Narrowing her eyes, she stopped the spell, the vampire panting out as his head started to heal. After a few moments, he raised a hand to his forehead, wiping away the sweat that had formed there. Letting out a deep sigh, his emerald orbs finally met her dark blue ones. Darla's eyes urged him to explain himself, the threat if he dare pull a move obviously showing in them.

"I need your help."

She only let out a whine of frustration, her head falling back on the cool cushioning.

"I've heard that _millions_ of times, all by those of your kind. What makes you think that I'll help you?"

"The same reason that'll free your family from under _his_ hold."

She turned back to face the vampire slowly, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"What makes you think that I would oh so foolishly cross the strongest vampire- no, creature-" she corrected herself, "on the planet just to help you?"

"You'll just have to trust me..."

"Trust you?" Darla scoffed incredulously. "I don't even know you! Hell, you broke into my car!"

"Not much of a car if you ask me," He muttered softly, her glare hardening as a sudden shot of pain passed through him. "-no, wait-" he grit out, she automatically stopping the pain, the vampire growling slightly.

"Look, I need your help. In return, what we'll accomplish will free you and you family from the hold that Klaus has over all of you. I know how he is with his witches, constantly disposing of them as if they were a pair of-"

"Heels," she cut him off softly, biting at her lower lip as she thought his offer over.

"I was going to say shoes but ok..."

Glancing up at him with an annoyed gaze, she questioned.

"How do you even know about me? And my family? Or any of my business with him?"

"I've been studying you..."

"You mean stalking?" She gasped, scooting back. "Wow, and here I thought you vampires tend to stay away from the whole Twilight steroetypes... Stephanie Myers wasn't far away from the truth." Darla mused, eyeing him. "You do sort of have that whole Edward Culleny look going on-"

"No, I mean your past." He snapped. "Your family's history- they've been tied down to the Originals ever since the 19th century. Klaus has always showed up at your ancestor's doorsteps, forcing them to clean up after him or fix his messes. Willing or unwillingly. Surely you want it over now, right?"

"Yes." she mumbled. "But what if he finds out about whatever the hell you have planned for us to do?"

"He won't." He replied.

"But what if he does?" Darla pushed on, the vampire letting out an aggravated sigh as he answered.

"You'll just have to trust me on this one."

Blinking, she let out a soft huff of air before nodding.

"Fine. I'll _trust_ you creepy stalker guy, but first thing's first. What's your name?"

Grinning, the vampire answered.

"Stefan."

"Well Stefan, if you could kindly step out of my car before I have you launched out, that'd be splendid."

Stefan's face fell slightly, complying nevertheless.

**Noon, the next day**

Klaus found himself lounging in a clothing store once again (the second time this month) but this time there was no champagne to gulp down as he waited impatiently for Kol to finish up. Just the sound of his brother's arrogant voice was slightly aggravating the hybrid.

"And here I thought this era had changed for the best... this clothing looks like something out of a peasant's closet." The young Original muttered, holding a shirt out and eyeing it with distaste.

"Yes well, not everything has to meet your surprisingly low standards Kol." Klaus quipped, Kol glowering at him from across the room. "Now would you hurry up?"

"You have no patience Niklaus." He tsked as his eyes returned to the racks of clothing.

"My sincerest apologies Kol, it's just that 3 hours of following you around can get a bit nerve racking." Klaus snapped.

"Well your patience seemed to be a tad tolerant last I remember- oh wait," He turned to his brother. "that was a century ago as you had the nerve to stuff me in a coffin."

There was a sudden gasp from behind him, turning to see a sales woman who had overheard him. Kol flashed her a bright smile as he pushed a shirt into her hands, leaning in to make contact with her.

"Be a dear and get me something like this though just a tad bigger. And forget what you just heard."

Nodding, the young girl complied. Turning back to Klaus who held an aggregated look on his face, he only sent him a fake smile before turning back towards the clothing.

"When is Elijah coming?" Klaus wondered outloud as he stepped away, seating himself on the counter where some folded clothes were set out.

"The bloody hell would I know..." Kol mumbled with a shrug.

Rolling his eyes, Klaus pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed his older brother, it ringing a few times before he picked up.

"_Niklaus_." Elijah greeted on the other line.

"Elijah, please tell me you're finished." He sighed out, running a hand down his face. Elijah had taken his younger brother, Finn, to get acquainted to the 21st century on the other side of the large shopping center they were in. Klaus had the misfortune of getting stuck with Kol, who had arrived back to the mansion early in the morning. Though still holding a grudge on his older half brother, Kol was more then thrilled when he was told they were going to get him and Finn well adjusted to the new era. It meant pestering Niklaus, something that he was going to be doing _a lot_ of in the next couple of days. Klaus had wanted to send his hybrids to do the job, but Elijah had coaxed him into he doing it instead. It was the least he could do for sticking daggers through their hearts.

"_Unfortunately, Finn is feeling reluctant about having his hair cut by a woman. We're awaiting a barber at the moment._"

"Are you kidding me?" Klaus seethed into the phone. "Tell him to hurry up and cut it before I come over and shave it all off."

"_Patience Niklaus, patience._" Elijah tsked before the phone disconnected.

Klaus let out an annoyed breath as he glared down at his phone, glancing up when he sensed a presence besides him.

"What in the hell are you staring at?" He snapped, seeing that Kol was standing a bit too close for his comfort.

"I want one of those."

"Want one of what?"

"That." Kol pointed to his hand, Klaus glancing down to the phone in his hand and then back to his brother.

"A phone? You want a phone?" He broke out into a laugh at this, Kol's features hardening. "What in the bloody hell are you going to do with a phone? You have no use for it. You don't even have any friends."

"Hilarious Nik, I'm sure you've got many." Kol snapped sarcastically. "Besides, what does it matter to you? I'll be the one using it, not you."

"Sure, sure," He waved him off. "Let's wrap our business here then and I will."

"Fantastic," Kol grinned.

**That afternoon...**

Madoline plopped down onto the cool cushioning of the Grill's booth, both girls that had been occupied there glancing up at her arrival.

"Madoline, you're finally here." Caroline sat up in her seat, edging to tell the two what she had seen t

"Yup. So what is it you needed to tell us?" She asked, plopping a fry from Elena's plate into her mouth.

"So you know how you and I planned to go shopping this weekend?"

"Yeah..."

"-Wait." Elena butted in. "You two were going to go out without me?" The brunette held an offended look on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry 'Lena, your wardrobe isn't exactly the one I'm... aiming for." Caroline eyed her with small distaste, she only rolling her eyes in response. "Anyways, so I couldn't wait and went today."

"Oh well that's nice for you. Couldn't you have told me this over the phone?" Madoline raised an eyebrow.

"No you idiot listen. So I went today and passed by the salon and thought- hey why not get my tips trimmed? So I went in and you would not believe who I saw in there!"

"Who?" Elena questioned as she took a bite of her fry.

"Elijah!"

"Who?" Madoline was next to ask, raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Elijah?" Elena choked out. "He's back?"

"Yes!" Caroline nodded, curls bouncing as she did so. "And he got a haircut!"

"Wait-" the older blonde held a finger up, both teens turning to her. "Who's Elijah?"

"Klaus's brother." Elena explained. "He got daggered... Or did." She shrugged, turning back to Caroline. "Was Klaus with him or..."

"No, but there was another guy with him. Weird thing is he looked like he stepped out of that _Pirates of the Caribbean _movie."

"As in clothes?"

"No like his hair, how he talked... I swear to god it was as if he was from a whole different era. You should have seen how he freaked out when they pulled out the electric shaver, Elijah basically had to force him back down into the seat."

"Maybe it's that other brother." Madoline siggested, turning towards Elena. "Remember Rebekah told us about him?"

"Oh yeah." Elena nodded.

"And here we can barely control two Orginals, now there are four." Caroline grumbled, holding her head in her hands.

"Five." Maddie corrected her, both girls glancing at her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, Rebekah did say there were 5 of them. Right?"

Elena hummed as she turned back to her plate.

"What are we supposed to do now? I mean, they're Originals. Oldest, strongest and most unstable vampires the world has seen. I don't think Damon has a plan this time you guys."

"Speaking of Damon," Caroline spoke. "How is he?"

"Ugh horrible." Maddie reclined in her seat, letting out a huff of air. "I don't know whether it's from our 'loss' the other night or as to the fact that Stefan left and yet to make an appearance. All he does is drink... I'm surprised his liver hasn't given out yet."

"It will sooner or later." The blonde hummed. "Neither of you have heard from Stefan?"

"No." Elena shook her head. "We haven't heard a peep from him."

"'We' as in Damon and you?" Caroline asked, the brunette sending her a look of warning.

"Caroline..." She sighed. "Can we please avoid this subject?"

"What happened now?" Maddie questioned, she was obvious to the looks both her uncle and the doppelganger shared ever since her arrival to the small town. Though they seemed to lessen ever since Stefan's arrival back here, but now he was gone and she didn't know what to make of the situation.

"They both kissed."

Suddenly a spoon was launched at the blonde, she squealing in surprise. Looking up, she saw the enraged look on her friends face.

"Fine, fine." Caroline held her hands out in an innocent manner. "I won't talk about it no more... What do we do now with the whole Original dilemma?"

"Nothing really. I mean, unless the Originals present us with a real threat, we should just back off." Madoline offered.

"Really?" Caroline scoffed. "After all they've done to us now we're just supposed to '_back off_'?" she mocked her words.

"There's no problem with that."

"Klaus turned Tyler into his little own slave and Elena into some human blood bag. He killed multiple of people, those who are close to us and now we're just supposed to sit still and do nothing?"

"Better then provoking the worlds strongest vampire family." Maddie shrugged.

"She does have a point." Elena softly agreed with the older blonde.

"Elena!" Caroline cried out. "You're supposed to side with me!"

"Not when your reasoning is illogical." Maddie snickered, earning herself a glare. "Ok whatever, can we atleast change this subject? I'm getting tired of having every conversation resolve around how pathetic our lives are. So, anything worth sharing?"

"My birthday is soon." Caroline offered with a mere shrug.

"Ugh," Madoline held her head in her hands. "You two are so boring."

**Later that night...**

Madoline entered the boarding house, kicking the door with the back of her foot closed. Pulling her hair out of the ponytail it was in, she stepped into the parlor, pausing. Damon was standing by the bar, pouring himself and another man a drink.

He was tall, a professional aura waving off him as he had his hands deposited in the pockets of his sharp suit. He looked some what familiar.

"Madoline." Damon glanced up, greeting her. "Great you could join us. Meet Elijah." He motioned to the man, handing him a drink though he only refused it politely. Seeing Elijah wasn't going to take the drink, he held it out to Maddie who walked over and accepted it.

"A pleasure to meet you Madoline." He nodded politely.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Elijah." She greeted.

Eyeing him for a few seconds, she could obviously see the similarities between he and Kol. They held similiar looks, but Maddie could see that Elijah was the polar opposite of the younger Original.

"You know, Elena's right... You do have nice hair." She grinned, pointing to his hair.

Damon's head snapped towards her, glowering slightly as she only gave him a sheepish smile. Elijah's lips twitched upwards.

"Mads, if you could please excuse us." Damon grumbled, she grinning as she finished off her drink, bidding him goodnight and leaving the two male vampires alone to talk.

"The fact that you're standing here in front of me proves that you're pain of a brother finally undaggered you." Damon started off. "Truthfully, I gave it a few centuries or so before he would think to do so." He remarked as he leaned onto the bar.

"It came as a surprise to me also." Elijah sighed as he stood by the couch, running his hands over the cool material.

"Heard there were more of you running around now, as if that bombshell of a sister along with power hungry brother of yours wasn't enough." this remark earned the raven head vampire a glare, he slightly stiffening.

"I understand that in my absence my siblings have changed this town for the worst," Damon let out a scoff at this, "but that is why I'm here this evening. I was hoping we could all come to an... agreement."

"An agreement?" He asked incredulously. "Last time we came to an 'agreement' you double crossed us at the last second, though you did get daggered afterwards so you did got what was coming..."

Elijah grit his teeth slightly; the arrogant vampire was starting to get on his nerves with every passing second. "Will you take my offer or not? Because I can allow my siblings to continue romping around this town, endangering not only your 'friends' but also the inhabitants."

"What, you can't control your own siblings?" Damon snapped.

"Well I'd like to say the same for you; your brother Stefan has yet to make an appearance after crossing you." Elijah quipped cooly. "I was informed of what had happened"

"Well I never though of Klaus to be the gossiping type..."

"Suit yourself," Elijah shrugged as turned around and left, he had tried to negotiate with the vampire but only was faced with those sarcastic remarks of his. If he had wanted sarcasm, he would have gone to Kol instead. Walking in the main hall, he heard Damon call out after him.

"7 p.m tomorrow, we'll talk over dinner. Bring the kids."

**A/N Heh, wow. Time sure flies by on here... I really don't want to sit down and write a whole paragraph about why I never updated, but here's a chapter anyways and hope you all enjoyed it. You guys met Darla (faced as Emilia Clarke w/ brown hair) who will hold a necessary spot in the plot as the story continues.**

**Thank you all for your continued support and to my new readers, hope you all enjoyed this chap and the next one will hopefully be soon (please don't take my word for it aha) I also have another Kol/OC, Over The Love, if you guys want to read it ^.^ Your choice and all.**

**Outfits are on my Polyvore (link in profile)**

**Have a great day/night lovelies**


End file.
